SpellCasting Mikan
by Cherri Snow
Summary: Mikan's cousin and 2nd bestfriend come to Alice Academy. Mikan learns that they are spellcasters. Mikan tries spellcasting and discovers that she is the Goddess of Light. Light and Darkness equals what? Chaos! RxR! NxMxR! 1st fan fiction! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Gakuen Alice? Please! I wish so that I can make the anime go longer but sadly I can't. Muahaha! Thanks to this disclaimer you can't sue me!!!! I only own Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan.**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but compared to ****some**** people I'm a pro!**

**Chapter 1. Daily Routine**

"AHHHHHH!!!" Mikan screamed as she looked at her alarm clock that Hotaru made for her. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Mikan got dressed into her uniform and got some toast then ran out the door.

**(A/N: imagine like in the animes when people run out in a huge rush with half of the toast sticking out of their mouth.)**

This has been happening every day ever since Mikan came to Alice Academy searching for Hotaru which was 2 years ago.

Mikan was running so fast that she couldn't stop.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'Polka-dots should be coming around this corner in exactly 5 seconds' Natsume thought as he stuck his leg out in the middle of the hall. Mikan is always late but by the exact same time every day.

5

4

3

2

1

**Normal P.O.V**

"I'm la-AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mikan tripped over Natsume's "stray" leg.

"NA-TSU-ME!!!!!! You tripped me on purpose!!!" Mikan screamed full with anger.

**(A/N: Mikan has the X shaped band-aids on her nose and her face is bright red. Steam is coming out of her ears.)**

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for helping you stop Polka-dots?" Natsume smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" Mikan screamed with her anger rising.

"Oh, so it's strawberries today?" Natsume smirked again.

""MOU!!! I don't have time for this!!! I'm late!!!" Mikan ran to class.

**(A/N: Mougeez for those who didn't know. I'll add these notes after each Japanese word that I haven't already previously mentioned.)**

"Ohayou Mina-san!!!" Mikan said cheerfully completely forgetting that Natsume tripped her earlier.

**(A/N: OhayouGood Morning Mina-sanEveryone in a more polite way than MinnaEveryone)**

**(A/N: I know that I put Mina-san. It's not supposed to be Minna-san. My mom is Japanese and she said so.)**

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan skipped towards Hotaru like every morning.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot Mikan with her new and improved Baka Bazooka.

"Why don't you let me hug you Hotaru?" Mikan cried waterfall tears.

"I don't want you to get your stupid germs on me." Hotaru said emotionlessly while adjusting her Baka Bazooka.

"Daijoubu Sakura-san?" Ruka asked while helping Mikan out of the huge dent in the wall that she made.

**(A/N: DaijoubuAre you okay)**

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon! Arigatou!" Mikan said flashing her famous bright smile plastered on her face.

**(A/N: ArigatouThank you)**

Ruka blushed lightly.

Narumi-sensei walked in happily, scratch that, skipped in merrily into class with a huge grin on his face.

He was wearing a yellow frilly sun dress with pink flower prints, a yellow sun hat, and to top it all off, a pair of light brown sandals. **(A/N: the kind that laces up your legs.)**

Narumi-sensei comes into class rarely and the times that he does it's usually about a new student, an upcoming event, or bad news.

Everyone went to there seats as soon as he entered the class room.

"Ohayou Mina-san! I have great news!" Narumi-sansei grinned. "We have 2 new students! Come in Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan!"

**(A/N: no it's not Aoi-chan. I made up Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan.)**

The class started whispering.

Mikan perked her ears when she heard the 2 names.

The 2 new students entered the room.

All the boys had hearts in their eyes except for Ruka.

Mikan's eyes got extremely wide when she saw them.

**So how was the 1****st**** chapter? Cliff hanger huh? I'll make a 2****nd**** chapter if I get at least ****1 good**** review. So pretty pretty please review? Well I'd still probably make more chapters but if you want to read them then you'd have to review or somebody has to review! I don't care who but as long as someone reviews! Lol. Well if you haven't noticed I really want a review and I don't even care if it's mean. But pretty please that if you review please don't be too harsh on me. It is my 1****st**** fan fiction. See you next chapter hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It's kinda obvious isn't it? I only own Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan.**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories. I drew Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan and they look pretty good! As soon as I get my scanner installed I'll scan their pictures and put them online.**

**Special Thanks: musicangelanime-Thank you for reviewing! I'm so grateful!**

**Last Chapter:**

"Ohayou Mina-san! I have great news!" Narumi-sansei grinned. "We have 2 new students! Come in Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan!"

(A/N: no it's not Aoi-chan. I made up Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan.)

The class started whispering.

Mikan perked her ears when she heard the 2 names.

The 2 new students entered the room.

Mikan's eyes got extremely wide when she saw them.

**Chapter 2. Their Surprising Arrival**

"U-uso!" Mikan jumped up and pointed at the 2 new students. "Wh-why a-are y-you h-here g-guys?"

**(A/N: UsoNo Way/ Lie)**

Everyone looked back and forth at Mikan and the 2 new girls.

The 2 students giggled cutely.

"I guess that means that you know each other Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Know them? Heck ya! That's my cousin and 2nd best friend!" Mikan jumped up from her seat after she recovered from the shock.

"I see. Well why don't you introduce yourselves Aomi-chan, Murasaki-chan? "Narumi-sensei said with better understanding.

"I'm Aomi Imuki and I hope that we can be friends! I'm also, as Mikan-chan said, her 2nd best friend and still competing for 1st with Hotaru-chan since ever!" Aomi said cheerfully and bowed.

Aomi had long blonde hair and some of her hair in the front was tied back with a red ribbon, she had beautiful blue eyes, and a smile almost as bright as Mikan's. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a denim miniskirt, and white sneakers.

"And I'm Murasaki Sakura and I hope we can be friends too! Like Mikan-chan said, I'm her one and only cousin!" Murasaki said happily and bowed.

Murasaki had shoulder-length blue hair (the same color as Nonoko's or Anna's hair. I get mixed up between those 2.), lime green eyes, and a cute smile. She was wearing a black sleeve-less shirt with a red collar, a chain was attached to a red miniskirt (sorta like Full Moon in Full Moon wo Sagashite in one of her outfits), and red platform boots (if those even exist).

In short, they were both very pretty.

They both smiled sweetly and all the boys in the class except Ruka drooled.

**(A/N: Ruka already likes Mikan and Natsume is skipping class remember?)**

"And if any of you hurt our little Mikan-chan, you'll pay big time!" Aomi and Murasaki said in unison. "Any questions?"

"What do you like? What's your favorite flower? What's your hobby? Will you marry me? Do you have a boyfriend?" The boys bombarded Aomi and Murasaki with questions.

"I like water and pop music, my favorite flower is the cherry blossom, and my hobby is gymnastics and singing." Aomi answered sweetly.

"I like shopping and rock music, my favorite flower is the cherry blossom, and my hobby is dancing and singing." Murasaki answered just as sweetly.

"We're very sorry but I can't marry someone that I don't know or barely know and we don't have boyfriends… yet." Aomi and Murasaki said together while smiling the sweetest smile ever.

"What's your alice, ability class, and star rank?" Sumire asked rudely obviously not liking all the attention that they're getting.

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" The 2 girls stuck out their tongue in a playfully.

"Now let's see who can be your partners." Narumi-sensei said while looking over the class.

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei! Can I please be their partner for both of them? Pretty please? Natsume can get a different partner!" Mikan said while batting her eyelashes and making a puppy dog face which everyone except for Hotaru falls for.

**(A/N: Yes. Even Natsume falls for it!)**

"Fine Mikan-chan. Please tell Natsume later that his new partner is Koko-kun." Narumi-sensei said as he finally gave into Mikan's puppy face.

"Yay!" Mikan said happily like she was finally released from some sort of torture (which she sorta was).

"So Aomi-chan's and Murasaki-chan's seat will be in front of Mikan since those are the only 2 open seats." Narumi-sensei said cheerfully.

Aomi and Murasaki walked gracefully to their seats and sat down.

"Now for some more good news!" Narumi-sensei said grinning.

"Yay! More good news!" Mikan said happily as she high-fived Aomi and Murasaki.

**How was chapter 2? Another cliff hanger! It's kinda obvious what the good news is though isn't it? I'll give you a big hint! It has to do with the ability classes. That was pretty much a give away. Pretty please review! Flames accepted! I love writing stories and fan fictions are even better! I'll definitely type more chapters! Sorry that this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be much longer! See you next chapter hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Gakuen Alice? I didn't think so. I only own Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan.**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories. Murasaki actually means purple in Japanese so Murasaki-chan's full name would be translated as purple cherry blossom.**

**Special Thanks: musicangelanime- thanks for the review! I'm very grateful!**

**Last Chapter:**

"Now for some more good news!" Narumi-sensei said grinning.

"Yay! More good news!" Mikan high-fived Aomi and Murasaki.

**Chapter 3. More Good News and The Fight**

"The Alice Festival is in 2 months!" Narumi-sensei announced happily.

"Yay! That means Aomi-chan and Saki-chan can participate right? What class are they in?" Mikan bounced up and down with joy.

**(A/N: Mikan calls Murasaki-chan Saki-chan and Hotaru just calls her Saki. I'm gonna call her Saki-chan or just plain Saki too cuz Murasaki is so long.)**

"Sadly Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan can't participate but they can still go to the attractions! I'm sorry Mikan-chan but it's Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan's choice to tell you what class they're in. If they don't want to tell then they don't have don't have to and you can find out." Narumi-sensei replied sadly.

"Why can't they participate Narumi-sensei?" Mikan begged with her puppy face.

"Uhh… I have to go to a meeting! No classes today! Bye!" Narumi-sensei said quickly then ran out the door leaving a confused Mikan.

"I'm so happy that you guys came! What's your alice Aomi-chan, Saki-chan? What ability class are you in? What star rank are you?" Mikan said in a very hyper way.

"Slow down Mikan-chan! Why don't we have a sleepover and we'll explain it all then! Okay? You can invite Hotaru-chan too! We'll go to who ever has the biggest room for the sleepover!" Aomi tried calming Mikan down but failed.

"Yay! A sleepover! I love sleepovers! Let's invite Hotaru now! Let's go to Central Town too!" Mikan said still hyper.

"What's Central Town?" Saki asked politely to Mikan.

"You'll see! I'll invite Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume too!" Mikan bounced around.

"Are those all your friends? Introduce us! We only know Hotaru-chan!" Aomi asked happily.

**Aomi's P.O.V**

'I can make new friends on my 1st day! If they're Mikan-chan's friends then they must be a pretty good pack of friends!' Aomi thought happily.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Okay! Let me ask Hotaru if she wants to come to the sleepover while I'm at it!" Mikan runs over to Hotaru. "Do you wanna come to Aomi-chan, Saki-chan, and my sleepover tonight?"

"Okay. Where?" Hotaru said emotionlessly while adding new features to her Baka Bazooka.

"My room!" Mikan replied happily.

**(A/N: Mikan is a 3 star now for being able to control her alice.)**

"Fine. It'll be free this time since Aomi and Saki just came today but next time it'll cost you for me to come. 8:00 PM got it?" Hotaru said still emotionlessly.

"Can you come with us to Central Town? I'm inviting Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume too!" Mikan begged.

"Let me test my Baka Bazooka at you and then I'll go." Hotaru pointed her Baka Bazooka at Mikan.

"Uhh… Wouldn't you shoot me anyways?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Stay still." Hotaru aimed her Baka Bazooka.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

One bullet hit her head, another hit her gut, and the other, hit her legs causing her to fall.

"ITAI!!!" Mikan yelled.

**(A/N: ItaiOuch)**

"Daijoubu Sakura-san?" Ruka asked politely while helping her up.

**(A/N: DaijoubuAre You Okay)**

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon! Do you wanna come with us to Central Town?" Mikan asked with her puppy face.

"Okay." Ruka said quietly while blushing like crazy after seeing Mikan's puppy face.

"Yatta!" Mikan jumped up happily.

**(A/N: YattaYay/ I did It!)**

"I'm Ruka Nogi and I have the Animal Pheromone Alice. I hope we can be friends Imuki-san and Sakura-san." Ruka introduced himself to Aomi and Saki.

"Call me Aomi-chan! Can I call you Ruka-kun?" Aomi asked happily.

"Sure!" Ruka replied gladly.

"You can call me Saki-chan! Can I call you Ruka-kun too?" Saki asked cheerfully.

"Of course!" Ruka replied again.

"Let's go ask everyone else if they wanna go to Central Town too!" Mikan started running towards Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko.

**(A/N: They are on the opposite side of the room.)**

Aomi, Saki, Ruka, and Hotaru followed her.

**Aomi and Saki's P.O.V**

'Mikan-chan isn't that athletic. She's also very clumsy. We need to change that.' Aomi and Saki thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Do –pant- you guys –pant- wanna –pant- go to –pant- Central Town –pant- with us?" Mikan was panting because she ran and she runs out of breath quickly.

"You need to practice running more Mikan-chan!" Nonoko giggled.

"Sure." Everyone said at once.

"Yatta!" Mikan jumped up again.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara and I have the Chemistry Alice. You can call me Nonoko and I hope we can be friends!" Nonoko says happily.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya and I have the Cooking Alice. You can call me Anna and I hope we can be friends too!" Anna says cheerfully.

"I'm Yuu Tobita and I have the Illusion Alice. You can call me Yuu and I hope we can be friends also." Yuu said sweetly.

"I'm Yome Kokoro and I have the Mind-Reading Alice. You can call me Koko and I would love to be your friend Aomi-san, Murasaki-san!" Koko introduced himself.

**(A/N: Koko is a bit OOC there. Sorry!)**

"You guys can call me Aomi-chan! I'm glad that we're friends now!" Aomi jumped up and down.

"And you guys can call me Saki-chan! I'm so glad that I got new friends!" Saki said happily.

"All that's left is Natsume and I know exactly where he is!" Mikan started running toward the Sakura tree.

"NA-TSU-ME!!!" Mikan plopped down next to Natsume which was reading another manga.

"What do you want Polka-dots?" Natsume muttered without looking up.

"Stop calling me that! My name is MIKAN! MI-KA-N!!!" Mikan yelled angrily.

"Whatever. Now why did you come here Strawberries?" Natsume said emotionlessly as he pretended to read his manga while he was actually looking at Mikan.

"I was going to invite you to go to Central Town with us cuz I wanted to show Aomi-chan and Saki-chan around there but you keep teasing me so now I won't!" Mikan pouted.

Natsume loved teasing Mikan and loved it when she pouted cuz she looked so cute.

"Did you forget that you can't go to Central Town without me because I'm your partner and who's that?" Natsume asked trying to conceal his confusion and smirked.

"Oh ya! You skipped class today! Aomi-chan, Saki-chan, please introduce yourselves to Natsume." Mikan said like she just remembered.

"I'm Aomi Imuki and I hope we can be friends! I'm Mikan-chan's 2nd best friend and competing for 1st with Hotaru-chan since ever!" Aomi said happily.

"And I'm Murasaki Sakura and I hope we can be friends too! I'm Mikan-chan's one and only cousin!" Saki said cheerfully.

"And they're my new partners. You're new partner is Koko, Natsume! Aren't you glad that I asked to switch my partners?" Mikan grinned.

Natsume was hurt that Mikan asked to switch partners.

"And you are?" Aomi asked politely.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Fire Alice. I don't want friends. Leave me alone." Natsume muttered rudely.

"And you said this was your friend Mikan-chan? He's the complete opposite to you and your friends! Are you sure this is the right person? This guy has a "bad boy" image and might have a bad influence on you!" Saki asked annoyed of Natsume's attitude.

"Ya! This is my friend. He might be the opposite of me but he's almost a best friend even if he picks on me everyday! And what's an influence? Is that a good thing?" Mikan replied.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'Crap! I told them that he picks on me everyday! They're gonna try to kill him! They're gonna get fried!' Mikan panicked in her head.

'I heard Koko giggle so he must've heard my thoughts.' Mikan thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

'Koko giggled so that means that he probably read somebody's thoughts.' Everyone except Mikan and Koko thought at once.

"He picks on you everyday?! You call that a friend? You okay Mikan-chan? Is that why you have a bandage on your nose?! He is SO dead, right Aomi-chan?" Saki nodded at Aomi and they cracked their knuckles.

**Aomi and Saki's P.O.V**

'She doesn't even know what influence means? We need to make her smarter.' Aomi and Saki thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Stop! He's really strong! He'll burn you! And ya, that's why I have a bandage on my nose. He tripped me this morning. But at least it got me to stop cuz if he didn't trip me I wouldn't have stopped. But still! You'll be a pile of ashes if you mess with him!" Mikan panicked and started running in circles.

"He has the Fire Alice right? Well I have the Water Alice and Saki-chan has the Boost Alice! We can beat him in a snap!" Aomi snapped her fingers.

Everybody's mouth hung wide open except Hotaru, Aomi, Saki, and Natsume (obviously).

"But he's not just strong with the Fire Alice! He's strong with his body too!" Mikan said being the 1st to recover from the shock.

**(A/N: You thought Koko would recover 1****st**** since he could've read their minds and be prepared didn't you? Nope. Somehow Mikan recovered 1****st**** from the shock.)**

"Did you forget that we are strong physically too? All 3 of us took karate classes for 4 years! And that we are-" Saki started to say but Aomi covered her mouth and shook her head.

Everyone gasped to think that Mikan would know karate. (Including Natsume but not Hotaru because she already knew.)

"Koko, don't read our minds okay? This is a secret that we don't want to tell anyone. Including Mikan-chan." Aomi said sweetly.

Mikan gasped.

"You can't even tell me? But you tell me all of your secrets and I've told you all of mine! I have new secrets that I only told Hotaru and we can trade secrets! Pretty please tell me!" Mikan begged.

"You what?!" Koko suddenly shouted with a surprised face.

Everyone looked at him including Natsume.

"Did… you… read… my… mind?" Mikan asked horrified.

"Ya. I can't believe that you like someone! Well, I guess if you did like someone it would probably be him. But still!" Koko said still in shock.

"Ya. That baka likes him. She's liked him since last year." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with 5 cherries on top and fudge and caramel and nuts please don't tell anyone!? I'll do anything! Just don't tell! I'm afraid that he'll hate me if he finds out!" Mikan begged.

"Fine. I won't tell as long as you keep Imai-san from shooting me with her Baka Bazooka!" Koko agreed.

**Natsume and Ruka's P.O.V**

'So she likes someone. Who ever it is will taste my wrath for trying to steal my Mikan!' Natsume and Ruka thought jealously.

**Normal P.O.V**

"OMG! You like someone? Tell us! Tell us!" Anna and Nonoko asked jumping up and down.

"Hahaha! So you were going to tell me who you liked in exchange for me to tell you our secret? I can't believe that our little Mikan-chan finally got her 1st crush! Fine! We'll spill tonight! Any secret is worth that! But for now we have to kick Natsume-kun's butt!" Saki cracked up and turned to Natsume.

"Let's have a little fight shall we?" Aomi asked with a fire in her eyes.

"It's a waste of time to fight little girls like you. You'll be in the hospital in seconds." Natsume muttered rudely.

"We aren't little girls! You'll be the one in the hospital in less then a few seconds! Let's go Saki-chan!" Aomi retorted annoyed.

"Alright! Boost up!" Saki boosted Aomi's Water Alice to an extremely high level.

Aomi began to shoot high speed water bullets at Natsume but Mikan nullified them all.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that Mikan's alice is now very strong so it was able to stop Aomi's extremely strong water bullets.)**

"What the?!" Aomi asked confused.

"I have the Nullifying Alice and I canceled out your alice. I hate violence!" Mikan said still shocked about Koko knowing her secret.

"Aren't you the one who causes and uses violence?" Natsume said trying to tease Mikan but Mikan didn't hear.

"We wanna get back at him for hurting our precious Mikan-chan everyday!" Saki told Mikan sweetly.

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it by now!" Mikan replied quietly

"Fine. We'll let him off this time but next he won't be so lucky! Let's go minna! I wanna see what Central Town is like!" Aomi said cheerfully while glaring at Natsume.

**(A/N: Minnaeveryone)**

"Stay here for a sec Koko." Natsume whispered so that only Koko heard.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a sec." Koko said to everyone else.

Koko sat down next to Natsume.

"I read your mind. I'm not allowed to tell who Mikan likes. She'd kill me!" Koko said after reading Natsume's mind.

"Do you wanna die? You don't wanna know what I can do." Natsume smirked.

"I can see what you're gonna do but I still can't tell or else Imai-san will shoot me with her Baka Bazooka and that's way worse!" Koko said with fear in his eyes.

"Tell me now." Natsume demanded.

"I better go. Bye Natsume!" Koko ran as fast as lightning to catch up to the others.

"To Central Town now minna!" Mikan led everyone to the bus.

Everyone went to the back of the bus.

All the boys stared at Aomi and Saki.

"What did Natsume want Koko?" Mikan asked cutely.

"Nothing." Koko giggled.

"Ok. Why don't you sit by the window Aomi-chan, Saki-chan? That way you can see outside!" Mikan said with a confused look on her face.

"Ok. I can't wait to see what Central Town is like! Ne, Saki-chan?" Aomi was extremely hyper.

Aomi and Saki moved to the window seat.

"Ya! What's Central Town Mikan-chan?" Saki asked cutely.

"You'll see!" Mikan said in a really hyper way.

**Was chapter 3 okay? Not really cliff hanger this time though. Pretty please review! Flames accepted! This chapter was kinda long. I'll be writing more chapters for sure! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice then it wouldn't have been that good. I only own Aomi-chan and Saki-chan!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun!**

**Last Chapter:**

"I can't wait to see what Central Town is like! Ne, Saki-chan?" Aomi was extremely hyper.

"Ya! What's Central Town Mikan-chan?" Saki asked cutely.

"You'll see!" Mikan said in a really hyper way.

**Chapter 4. Central Town**

"We're here! I'll give a tour Aomi-chan, Saki-chan!" Mikan said happily.

"Oh. So it's a marketplace plaza! That means we can all go…"Aomi said with her excitement rising.

"SHOPPING!!!" All the girls said together laughing (except for Hotaru).

"I will never understand girls." Yuu said with a confused face.

"Never have…" Koko said with a grin.

"…And never will." Ruka finished.

"First I want to introduce you to the best candy in the world, Howalon!" Mikan said with a dreamy face and was drooling.

They all ran to the Howalon stand and stood in line. Finally it was their turn.

"How many boxes are left?" Mikan asked praying that there was at least 1 left.

"1 large box left for 5 rabbits." The store owner said.

"Sold!" Mikan slammed 5 rabbits on the table.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Mikan grabbed the Howalon box and led everyone to a bench where everyone sat down and Mikan stood in front of Aomi and Saki.

"I will now present to you the greatest treasure in the world! It melts in your mouth and is fluffy like cotton candy! It has the perfect amount of sweetness! The brilliance is so bright that you may need sunglasses!" Mikan opened the box of Howalons so that it faced Aomi and Saki.

**(A/N: The background is a fluffy light pink color and the box of Howalons is glowing.)**

Mikan gives everyone 1 piece of Howalon except for herself. Only 2 pieces were left. Mikan popped 1 in her mouth and was about to eat the other 1 when an image of Natsume popped into her head.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'I should probably save the last 1 for Natsume since he didn't get 1.' Mikan thought and put the last piece of Howalon back in the box.

**Normal P.O.V**

"OMG!!! You're right Mikan-chan! This Howalon stuff is the best candy I've ever tasted!" Aomi said while licking her fingers.

"It is good! You have good taste Mikan-chan! I know what I want for Christmas and my birthday now!" Saki said while licking her lips.

"And now I know what to get for Christmas and your birthday! By the way, isn't your birthday coming up Saki-chan?" Mikan asked really happily and craving for more Howalon.

"Yup! March 12th! And I can't wait!" Saki replied cheerfully.

**(A/N: It's Feb. 26****th**** in their little world. Not in real life.)**

"My birthday isn't till April 15th. I can't wait till then!" Aomi said happily.

**(A/N: I just chose March and April because I like those months. March is when my birthday is. I also like the numbers 12 and 15 so it was kinda random. Then again, I like the number 16…)**

"My birthday already passed." Mikan frowned.

"What's everyone else's birthday? We already know that Mikan-chan's birthday is Jan. 1st and Hotaru-chan's birthday is Oct. 25th." Saki asked cutely.

"Mine's June 14th." Yuu said quietly.

"Mine's Sept. 26th!" Nonoko said cheerfully.

"Mine's Mar. 2nd!" Anna said happily.

"Mine's Mar. 18th. Koko said calmly.

"Mine's Mar. 16th. Ruka said quietly. "Natsume's birthday is Nov. 26th.

**(A/N: That's SO sweet! Ruka has the same birthday as me! The only difference between me and Ruka is that he's a boy and he's 10 years old. Yay! My birthday is the same day as a cute character in my 2****nd**** favorite anime! I wish Natsume's birthday was the same as mine too!)**

"So 4 birthdays are coming up?!" Mikan said surprised.

"Let's have a huge birthday party for all them!" Nonoko said happily.

"Ya!" Mikan jumped up and down. "We can invite everyone in the class, Tsubasa-senpai, and Misaki-senpai!"

"Was someone talking about us?" Tsubasa showed up from behind them.

"What's going on Mikan-chan?" Misaki showed up from behind Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai! What're you doing here?" Mikan hugged Tsubasa and Misaki.

"I was taking Tsubasa shopping for his clothes. He's been wearing the same clothes over and over again! He needs more clothes!" Misaki pulled Tsubasa's ear.

"Save me Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa begged.

"I'm kinda afraid to see Misaki-senpai mad so I'll have to side with her. Sorry!" Mikan whispered to Tsubasa so that Misaki didn't hear.

"Mikan-chan? Who's this?" Misaki pointed to Aomi and Saki.

"Aomi-chan, Saki-chan introduced yourselves please." Mikan said cheerfully.

"I'm Aomi Imuki and I hope we can be friends! I'm also Mikan-chan's 2nd best friend and have been competing for 1st with Hotaru-chan since ever! You can call me Aomi-chan!" Aomi introduced herself cheerfully.

"And I'm Murasaki Sakura and I hope we can be friends too! I'm Mikan-chan's one and only cousin! You can call me Saki-chan!" Saki introduced herself happily.

"You're Mikan-chan's senpais right? Can you be ours too?" Aomi asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure!" Tsubasa said happily.

"Of course!" Misaki said still pulling on Tsubasa's ear.

"We're gonna have a huge birthday party! Wanna come?" Mikan begged.

"For who?" Misaki asked.

"Ruka-pyon, Anna, Koko, and Saki-chan! Their birthdays are all in March!" Mikan said happily.

"We'll be there! When is it?" Misaki asked.

"Umm… How about March 12th at 5:00 PM at my room?" Mikan asked.

**(A/N: I just did the average of the days and it just so happened to be the same day as Saki's birthday.)**

"Okay!" Misaki replied and dragged Tsubasa into the clothes store while he was crying waterfall tears.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why don't we go window shopping for now? Boys and girls will split up and meet at the bus stop at exactly 7:00." Aomi suggested.

"Sure!" Everyone agreed.

The boys headed towards the Game Stop.

**(A/N: That's the only 1 that I know of that's a video game store. It's not like I pay attention to the names of video game stores!)**

The girls headed towards the Claire's.

**(A/N: It's the only accessory store can think of right now.)**

**Boy's P.O.V**

"Everybody thinks that this game is a good game!" Koko picked up "Bloody Battles".

**(A/N: That's probably not even a real game. I just made it up. And sorry if Koko might be OOC!)**

"Isn't that a bit overrated?" Yuu asked being his innocent, anti-violent self.

"Ya. I don't want my rabbit's mind to be filled with violence." Ruka said. "What about Nintendogs?"

"Do you even have a DS?" Yuu asked politely.

"Who doesn't?" Ruka replied looking at "Nintendogs".

Yuu started whistling.

**Girl's P.O.V**

"OMG! That bracelet is SO cute!" Nonoko squealed.

"Look at this necklace!" Anna hugged a pink necklace.

"Let's get this Best Friends necklace Hotaru!" Mikan showed Hotaru a butterfly shaped Best Friends necklace.

"I don't wear accessories." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"These earrings are so kawaii!" Saki starred at a pair of guitar earrings.

**(A/N: KawaiiCute)**

"And this ring!" Aomi tried on a heart shaped mood ring that turned dark blue.

**(A/N: I think dark blue means happy.)**

"I need to buy new tools. Mikan follow me." Hotaru started walking towards a small "Home Depot".

**(A/N: I know "Home Depot"s are big but let's pretend this 1 is small okay?)**

"Wait up!" Mikan chased Hotaru out of the store and everyone followed.

"Carry the stuff that I'm gonna buy." Hotaru entered the "Home Depot".

"I figured you would say that." Mikan frowned.

"You're actually learning. Good. My tools are old. I need new ones." Hotaru searched through the tools section.

Hotaru picked up a hammer, a screwdriver, a monkey wrench, screws, and springs and passed them to Mikan which was having difficulty not to drop anything or bump into anything.

"Take those things to the cashier." Hotaru led Mikan to the cashier.

"Why couldn't you use a cart?" Mikan cried as she tripped over a plug and dropped everything.

"I didn't feel like it." Hotaru replied coldly.

Mikan cried waterfall tears and everyone in the store sweatdropped.

Hotaru bought her stuff and made Mikan carry her bag.

"It's almost 7:00. We should get going." Saki yawned as she looked at her pink and black watch.

Everybody walked towards the bus stop.

Ruka, Koko, and Yuu were already there and were sitting on the bench waiting for the girls.

"Hey guys!" Mikan ran towards the boys carrying Hotaru's bag full of tools.

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka greeted politely and blushed.

The other girls finally caught up with Mikan after a minute.

**(A/N: Yes, she ran that fast. Don't ask me why I only made her pant heavily for when she ran to Koko, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko when she invited them to go to Central Town. I'm too lazy to put in all those pants! Just imagine that the pants are there please.)**

"The next bus is in 2 minutes." Yuu said while looking at the bus schedule.

"Okay!" Mikan sat down on the bench at the bus stop and started to hum "Night on Fire" by Hinoi Team.

**(A/N: One of my favorite songs by my favorite artist group! Listen to it some time!)**

The bus came on time and everyone boarded. Nobody else was on the bus because it was already late.

On the way back from Central Town, Mikan fell asleep and fell onto Ruka's lap.

**This chapter was pretty long! I'll try to make the chapters long but I can't make promises. I wonder how Ruka will react to Mikan sleeping on his shoulder. What would Natsume think if he found out?! Find out next chapter. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice the series would still be going on. I only own Aomi-chan and Saki-chan!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun!**

**Last Chapter:**

The bus came on time and everyone boarded. Nobody else was on the bus because it was already late.

On the way back from Central Town, Mikan fell asleep and fell onto Ruka's lap.

**Chapter 5. The Sleepover**

Ruka looked down when he felt something land on his lap and saw a sweet angelic Mikan sleeping.

Ruka almost got a nosebleed for being so close to Mikan. Ruka let out a tiny peep and everyone looked at Ruka and the sleeping Mikan.

"Aww! She's so cute when she's sleeping! Almost like an angel!" Aomi looked at Mikan.

"She must've been worn out! That always happens when she gets too hyper." Saki said.

Ruka kept staring at her as if she was an angel.

"Nogi. Let her sleep. You'll take her to her room. Here's a space key to her room." Hotaru gave Ruka the spare key and took pictures of Mikan sleeping on Ruka's lap with money in her eyes.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

'She's gonna make me rich! She better thank me for letting her get taken to her room by her crush! I forgot about the sleepover. I'll have Nogi remind her or something.' Hotaru thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

**(A/N: Hahaha! You thought that Mikan's crush was Natsume didn't you? Nope! It's Ruka! There are hints that it's not Natsume though. I'm not a RukaxMikan fan!)**

"Don't forget about the sleepover." Hotaru reminded Aomi and Saki.

"Oh ya!" Aomi and Saki remembered.

"Nogi. Stay with her till I get there and tell her that she has a sleepover with Aomi, Saki, and me if she wakes up." Hotaru instructed Ruka.

"Okay." Ruka replied blushing bright red.

"I'll send over my Sleepover Helper 200 as soon as I get to my lab and it will set up Mikan's room." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Sleepover Helper 2000. Creates a perfect environment for a sleepover. Sold for 100,000 rabbits. Get it while supplies last." Hotaru explained to no one.

Everyone except Mikan and Hotaru sweatdropped. (Of course because Mikansleeping, Hotarucause of sweatdrops.)

Who are you talking to?" Nonoko asked Hotaru.

"My viewers of course." Hotaru replied.

"Which would be?" Anna asked.

"Never mind." Hotaru said coldly.

They arrived at the bus stop near the boy and girl dorms.

Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan on Ruka's back headed to the girls' dorms.

Saki and Aomi followed Hotaru to her lab.

Koko and Yuu went to the boys' dorms. Anna and Nonoko went to their 1 star rooms.

**Ruka's P.O.V**

Ruka went to Mikan's room, unlocked the door, and put Mikan on her bed.

'If only I knew who Mikan liked. I would do anything to be that person. What if it's Tsubasa?!' Ruka thought deeply.

Ruka looked at her desk and saw a diary.

'A diary? Maybe it'll tell who she likes! No. I shouldn't read her diary. That's invading her privacy. Maybe I'll gain her trust and she'll tell me!' Ruka stared at the pink fuzzy diary.

There was a knock on the door and a robot started things ready for the sleepover.

'That must be Imai's invention.' Ruka thought.

The robot got sleeping bags out, snacks, drinks, and cleaned her room in 5 minutes flat.

'Imai never told me when she was getting her.' Ruka looked at his bunny-shaped watch.

**(A/N: I just remembered about Ruka's rabbit. Let's just say that it just follows Ruka now.)**

Ruka pet his adorable rabbit.

The clock in Mikan's room struck and Hotaru walked in right on the second.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Saki and Aomi should be coming soon." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?!" Ruka blushed furiously/

"Good. But if I find out that you did then I can show everyone these." Hotaru showed Ruka a picture of him kissing his rabbit.

"Where'd you get that!?" Ruka demanded.

"I have cameras… everywhere." Hotaru said coldly. "You can leave now. I'll wake this baka up."

Ruka looked at Mikan 1 last time then left.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot Mikan with the Baka Cannon.

Mikan woke up immediately.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Why did you shoot me?!" Mikan was full of questions.

"You're in your room. Nogi carried you here on his back. And I shot you because we have a sleepover remember? I have to wake you up somehow." Hotaru answered coldly.

"Why did you only use your Baka Cannon?" Mikan asked thinking that Hotaru cared.

"If I used the Baka Bazooka, the bed would break and then I would have to pay for it. And if I used the Baka Gun, you wouldn't wake up." Hotaru blew the end of her Baka Cannon.

**(A/N: The side that the bullets come out. Is it called a barrel?)**

"Did you say that Ruka-pyon carried me on his back?!" Mikan blushed to the color of a ripe tomato. "OMG!!"

"Chill." Hotaru shot Mikan with the Baka Bazooka.

"So you like Ruka-kun?! Who knew?!" Aomi dropped her stuff then held Mikan's hands and jumped up down like crazy.

"I can't believe it! He's so sweet and cute! Good choice Mikan-chan!" Saki dropped her stuff and started skipping around Mikan.

"Shh! What if someone's eavesdropping?!" Mikan blushed like crazy.

"Yes. What if someone's eavesdropping?" Nonoko and Anna showed up at the door with their sleepover stuff. "You're not having a sleepover without us are you?"

"Anna, Nonoko! The more the merrier I always say!" Mikan said happily.

"Yay!" Anna and Nonoko put out their sleeping bags.

"You can trust them with your secret Aomi-chan, Saki-chan." Mikan said smiling sweetly.

"Okay…" Aomi and Saki said uneasily.

"So you like Ruka-kun?! I didn't even know that you liked anybody till Koko spilled!" Anna squealed.

"Me too! OMG!!" Nonoko jumped around Mikan's room.

"I wanna try something." Hotaru smirked.

"I don't like that look on your face but tell me what it is." Mikan said eagerly.

"Tomorrow I want Saki, Aomi, Anna, and Nonoko to talk like in shock that you found out Mikan's crush. Don't say who it though. Then I want Mikan to say that he is really cute, caring, and sweet. Then I want Mikan to thank Nogi for carrying her to her room and tell him that he is very caring and sweet. And make sure that Hyuuga hears all of it." Hotaru smirked again.

"What's the point of all this?" Mikan asked confused.

"Nothing. Just do it." Hotaru was grinning evilly.

"I think I get the point." Anna sweatdropped.

"Ya. Me too. That's pretty evil." Nonoko sweatdropped too.

Saki and Aomi were new so they didn't know.

"Huh?" Mikan was even more puzzled.

Anna and Nonoko were giggling and Hotaru was smirking evilly.

"Oh ya. Our secret. I guess we should say what it is." Aomi walked over to the door to check if there was anyone standing outside eavesdropping.

"We are… spell-casters." Aomi and Saki said quietly.

"EHHHH?!?!?" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan yelled.

"Shut up! Some people are sleeping here!" All the girls in their rooms yelled angrily.

"Oops." Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan said quietly.

"Do you even know what a spell-caster is?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Well… Uhh… No." Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan admitted and looked down at their feet.

"I thought so. Bakas." Hotaru shot the 3 girls with her Baka Bazooka.

"Now I know how it feels to get hit by that thing. Owwie!" Nonoko said while picking herself up.

"I feel bad for you Mikan-chan! You get hit by that thing everyday!" Anna said getting off the floor.

"Yup. I'm getting used to it now." Mikan rubbed a giant bump on her head the size of Texas.

Aomi and Saki sweatdropped.

"So, what's a spell-caster?" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan asked.

"A spell caster is a person who says spells to use magic but requires a lot of power and energy. You also must pour in your emotions." Aomi explained.

"We've been practicing spell-casting for 2 years now and we only mastered the basics!" Saki said.

"Show us!" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan said eagerly.

"Okay. We can make a small light but we will be totally drained after that." Aomi said.

"Turn off the lights." Saki said to Anna because she was the closest to the light switch.

Anna turned off the light and everyone sat together in a circle.

"Hikari!" Saki and Aomi said with emotion in their voice.

**(A/N: HikariLight)**

A small light the size of a quarter was in the center of the circle of girls. Saki and Aomi were trying to keep their concentration but after 20 seconds the light vanished. Anna turned on the light revealing a panting Saki and Aomi.

"Sweet! I wanna try!" Mikan said happily.

"Us too!" Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"That was pretty good Aomi, Saki." Hotaru complimented.

"It took us a month to master that and we can't even use it for long." Saki said still panting and sweating.

"Thanks Hotaru." Aomi said panting and sweating like Saki.

"Can you teach us? Pretty please?" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko begged.

"It's not easy but we'll try!" Aomi and Saki said happily.

"Thank you Aomi-sensei and Saki-sensei!" The 3 girls said happily.

"I wanna try making the light now! Can you teach me please?" Mikan asked with a puppy face.

"I guess we have no choice. Okay." Saki and Aomi agreed.

"Yatta!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Say "Hikari" with lots of emotion. Think only about the light. Concentrate and hopefully it'll show up." Saki explained.

"Got it!" Mikan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about a warm light.

Anna turned off the lights.

"Ready? Go!" Aomi said.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with great emotion.

A large light the size of a watermelon showed up. Mikan peeked at it and smiled but kept her concentration for a minute then the light disappeared.

Mikan turned on the light.

Everyone including Hotaru was shocked to see Mikan make such a large light for so long on her 1st try.

"So how'd I do?" Mikan asked still full of energy.

Everyone just stared. Now they were surprised to see that Mikan wasn't the least bit tired.

"Was it that bad? I thought that I did pretty good." Mikan pouted.

That got everyone's attention.

"You did marvelous Mikan-chan!" Anna said amazed.

"That was better than Saki-chan and Aomi-chan's when they were together!" Nonoko said surprised.

"That was the best I've ever seen!" Saki said with wide eyes.

"Our teacher was the best in the world could only make 1 the size of an egg! And it only lasted for 40 seconds!" Aomi said shocked.

"That was the best display of spell-casting in history Mikan! And you did it on your 1st try! That's the biggest and longest lasting spell of that sort in history. History Mikan! History!" Hotaru said actually excitedly for the 1st time ever. She even forgot to take a picture.

"Hotaru's excited!" Mikan said surprised at Hotaru being excited.

"Mikan! That doesn't matter! You are the world's best spell-caster in history!" Hotaru said impatiently.

"Really?! Cool!! What's my prize?" Mikan asked completely oblivious that she made history.

**(A/N: Yup! Mikan is ****that**** stupid and dense.)**

"Your prize is eternal fame!" Aomi said annoyed that Mikan was being so stupid.

"Cool! Let's tell Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said as she got up.

"Wait. It's 1:00 in the morning. We'll tell him 1st thing tomorrow." Saki said as she looked at her watch.

"Sleep for now." Hotaru said getting her "cool" back.

Everybody went to sleep.

**Yay! Another chapter! This 1 was pretty long. I'll make the chapters as long as I can. I already have a couple chapters written out but I haven't typed them yet. I know that I'm making Mikan too perfect in spell-casting but it's my fan fiction and that's how I want it. Review pretty please?! Flames accepted! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun!**

**Chapter 6. 1****st**** Spell-Casting Lesson**

**Last Chapter:**

"Mikan! That doesn't matter! You are the world's best spell-caster in history!" Hotaru said impatiently.

"Really?! Cool!! What's my prize?" Mikan asked completely oblivious that she made history.

**(A/N: Yup! Mikan is ****that**** stupid and dense.)**

"Your prize is eternal fame!" Aomi said annoyed that Mikan was being so stupid.

"Cool! Let's tell Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said as she got up.

"Wait. It's 1:00 in the morning. We'll tell him 1st thing tomorrow." Saki said as she looked at her watch.

"Sleep for now." Hotaru said getting her "cool" back.

Everybody went to sleep.

**Next morning…**

"Mikan-chan! Wake up!" Saki shock Mikan violently.

"That's never going to wake her up. You have to use this." Hotaru brought out her Baka Bazooka.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Wha?" Mikan woke up with a start.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You're gonna make us late!" Aomi said impatiently.

"Aomi-chan is scary in the morning." Nonoko cowered behind Anna.

"Let's just say she's not a morning person" Saki said quietly.

"Get dressed Mikan! Get out of your pajamas! "Aomi dragged Mikan to her wardrobe.

Mikan took a super quick shower and got dressed into her uniform.

"I had a weird dream that I used magic! Weird huh?" Mikan put her long brown hair into pigtails.

"That wasn't a dream! Now let's go!" Aomi dragged Mikan out the door.

The group of 6 girls were in class in a snap.

"Remember the plan." Hotaru reminded coldly.

"Okay!" The other 5 whispered.

Natsume and Ruka were already in their seats. Natsume was reading another manga and Ruka was petting his rabbit.

"OMG Mikan-chan! I can't believe that you like him!" Anna and Nonoko squealed.

Natsume perked up his ears as soon as he heard the subject.

"He's so cute, sweet, and caring! Good choice!" Saki and Aomi said hyperly.

The room was getting hot due to Natsume but the 6 girls ignored it.

"Shh! It's embarrassing!" Mikan tried covering the girls' moths.

Natsume's eyes were on fire and Hotaru was taking pictures of him furiously.

Mikan ran over to Ruka.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon! Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Hn." Natsume replied coldly and was thinking who Mikan's crush is.

Mikan ignored Natsume's response.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon for carrying me to my room last night! I was so tired that night!" Mikan blushed which Natsume noticed and the class suddenly became 100 degrees but noticed Mikan nullified it. "I must've been so heavy!"

"No! Not at all! You were lighter than a feather!" Ruka blushed.

"Really? Natsume said that I'm heavier than 2 elephants together!" Mikan glared at Natsume which Natsume was shocked of.

"That's completely untrue! Do you think you can tell me who it is you like?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Sure! You…" Mikan started and Ruka's face brightened up and Natsume's face darkened. "And Natsume, Koko, Yuu, Saki, Aomi, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Narumi-sensei, and of course Hotaru!"

Ruka sweatdropped. "That's not what I mea-."

Narumi walked in and everyone went to their seats.

**(A/N: I'm going to call Narumi-sensei Narumi now on. Narumi-sensei is too long!)**

Anna, Nonoko, Saki, Aomi, Hotaru, and Mikan raised their hands at once.

"Ohayou minna! I just came by to announce that Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan are 3 stars!" Narumi didn't notice the 6 hands that were waving wildly.

The class gasped.

"I see that there are a few hands are seeking my attention. What is it?" Narumi grinned.

"We have something very very important to tell you!" The 6 girls said in unison.

"What would that be and who is it about?" Narumi asked innocently.

"Mikan. This is very private. Anna, Nonoko, Saki, Aomi, and I are all witnesses." Hotaru said calmly.

"How important is this?" Narumi asked suddenly getting serious.

"Enough to make Hotaru surprised and excited!" Mikan said and Hotaru sent her a death glare.

The class gasped and whispered. Natsume and Ruka were concerned and demanded to know what it was.

Hotaru came up to Narumi and whispered that only he can hear, "Mikan has made history. She made the largest and longest lasting light in history. It was the size of a watermelon and lasted a minute. And she was spell-casting!"

"U-uso!!" Narumi yelled which made everyone jump.

"Yup. It's true. Is it that big of deal?" Mikan asked clueless.

"Yes!" Narumi said. "You just made history!"

The class gasped and whispered more.

"That's cool but I'm sure a lot of people." Mikan replied calmly. "Like Natsume or Ruka."

"Mikan-chan! We have to report this to the headmaster!" Narumi grabbed Mikan's hand and started to leave the room. "Aomi-chan, Murasaki-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. And Hotaru-chan, come with us. Yuu, I trust you with the class."

"Koko did you read their minds?" Natsume asked rudely.

"I tried but Mikan nullified me, Imai was too worried, and everyone else was panicking." Koko responded quietly.

"You worthless piece of trash!" Natsume was furious and everyone including Ruka was scared out of their wits.

Ruka followed Natsume out the door and towards the headmaster's office.

**(A/N: I know Natsume is definitely OOC but that makes the story interesting!)**

Natsume totally lost his cool now. He hates being left out on things. Especially things about Mikan.

Everybody was thinking the same thing, "Is that Natsume?!"

Sumire was furious that Natsume that far just for Mikan.

"You will pay Sakura-san!" Sumire just turned into the devil and was scheming who knows what.

**Ruka's P.O.V**

'So Natsume loves Sakura-san that much. Sorry Natsume. Sakura-san is the only thing I can't give up.' Ruka frowned.

**Normal P.O.V (for the Ruka and Natsume)**

Natsume and Ruka reached the headmaster's office but couldn't hear anything and couldn't get in.

"Crap!" Natsume punched the wall till his knuckles bled.

"Natsume! Calm down! I'm sure that Sakura-san is fine!" Ruka tried to calm down Natsume.

**Normal P.O.V (for the 6 girls, Narumi, and the headmaster)**

"So you made a light the size of a watermelon and it lasted a minute spell-casting Sakura-san? And you weren't the least bit tired afterwards?" The headmaster asked calmly.

"Yes sir." Mikan replied calmly and politely.

"Can you show us?" The headmaster asked.

"Of course." Mikan took a deep breath as Narumi turned off the lights.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with more emotion than last time.

This time a warm light showed up that filled up the huge room. The warm light stayed for 5 minutes.

"I'm getting better but I still can't control the size." Mikan said with no signs of being drained of power and energy.

"You're not exhausted at all?" The headmaster asked amused.

"No. Am I supposed to be?" Mikan asked confused.

"That's interesting. Persona will teach you more spell-casting." The headmaster called Persona.

"Yes Headmaster?" Persona arrived immediately.

Teach Sakura-san spell-casting. She has great talent." The headmaster commanded.

"Yes Headmaster. Come Sakura-san. You may call me whatever you like." Persona said sweetly.

**(A/N: Persona is actually being sweet!)**

"So I can call you Persona-niichan?" Mikan asked cutely.

"Sure." Persona answered.

**(A/N: The reason that Persona is being nice to Mikan is because she looks like her mother (Yuka) and Persona loved Yuka. I don't know if it's true that Persona loved Yuka when they were students but I think I heard about it in the manga before. It might not be true though because I read so much fan fictions so that I forget which is real and which isn't. But this is how it goes in my fan fiction! Persona doesn't know that Mikan is Yuka's child.)**

"Okay! Are you gonna start teaching me now Persona-niichan?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Yes Sakura-san." Persona answered.

"Call me Mikan!" Mikan grinned.

"Okay." Persona said.

The 2 walked out of the office and saw Ruka and Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon! Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked hugging Persona's arm.

"Get away from Persona now!" Natsume commanded Mikan.

"Why? Persona-niichan is nice!" Mikan protested.

What'd you just call him?!" Natsume asked surprised.

"Persona-niichan. Is there something wrong with that?" Mikan asked.

"You're not related are you?" Natsume asked confused.

**(A/N: NiichanBrother in a cute way)**

"No. I call him that cuz it makes his name sound cute!" Mikan replied grinning. "Just like Ruka-pyon!"

"He's the 1 that sends me on missions!" Natsume argued.

"He does it for the benefit of the academy and all alice-users! If I was asked to do missions then I would gladly do them without hesitation." Mikan retorted.

"So if I asked you to go on missions after I trained you, you would go?" Persona asked innocently.

"Of course!" Mikan answered as if she was asked if she wanted all the Howalon in the world for free.

"Persona, don't get her involved in this. Besides, she can only nullify alices." Natsume sent Persona a death glare.

"Mikan-san wants to get involved. Nullification isn't the only thing that she can do." Persona smirked. Persona loved seeing Natsume mad.

Natsume and Ruka were shocked to hear that.

"Sakura-san, I have to agree with Natsume on this. You haven't seen Natsume after his missions have you?" Ruka asked quietly.

"No, I haven't seen Natsume after his missions but with my newly found power, I will be stronger than Natsume! Persona-niichan is gonna teach me more of my power! I'm so excited!" Mikan replied.

"I won't stop you but please be careful and don't overdo it." Ruka said very concerned.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon! I'll be careful." Mikan smiled sweetly and left with Persona towards the Northern Woods.

"Don't worry about that baka. She's strong." Hotaru said as the others came out of the office.

"I wish we can tell but we can't. Sorry." Aomi apologized politely.

"Ya. We wanna tell you but I can't" Nonoko and Anna said.

"Don't worry. Mikan's power won't affect her life. She would just be tired to the worst but she didn't get the least bit exhausted when we did less and we were left drained." Saki assured Natsume and Ruka.

"Congrats Ruka-kun, you're very lucky!" Aomi and Saki giggled.

Ruka and Natsume were completely confused on what they meant.

"Do you know what they meant Natsume?" Ruka asked puzzled.

"Not a clue." Natsume replied thinking about it.

Ruka and Natsume followed Mikan and Persona to the Northern Woods. They hid behind a bush that was a good distance but they could still see and hear.

Persona noticed them but pretended that he didn't know but Mikan had no clue.

"Okay. Let's get started. What do you know already?" Persona asked smirking.

"I know how to make a light! It's really easy!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

'Duh! You turn on a flash light. I can do that!' Natsume thought.

"How many times did it take for you to make it for the 1st time?" Persona asked.

"1! The light was only the size of a watermelon and the 2nd time it lit up the headmaster's room!" Mikan said happily.

'That baka.' Natsume thought.

"Okay. That's very good! Most people can't make a light any bigger than a quarter! Can you tell me how you made the light?" Persona asked impressed.

**(A/N: I know. Persona + impressedimpossible. My fan fiction. What I say goes!)**

"Okay! I thought about a very warm light and then I said "Hikari" with a lot emotion. Of course I have to concentrate too! Aomi-chan and Saki-chan said that emotion and concentration are very important." Mikan replied.

'That baka! You don't have to say anything or concentrate to use a flashlight. Maybe Mikan's friends are dumber than I thought.' Natsume thought annoyed.

"I still can't control the size of the light." Mikan frowned.

'I swear. That is the biggest baka I've ever seen!' Natsume thought.

"Can you make the light for me please? I don't care about the size." Persona asked.

"Okay!" Mikan took a deep breath.

'You don't need to take a deep breath idiot! Wait. Where's the flashlight?' Natsume thought confused.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with less emotion than last time but more then the 1st time.

**(A/N: You're probably wondering how you can put emotion into a word or sentence. It's the same as if you apologizing meaningfully.)**

A light the size of a large beach bag appeared. It lasted for 10 minutes.

Natsume and Ruka were thinking 'She's a spell-caster?! That's the biggest and longest-lasting light spell in history! So that's why Persona wants her. But why isn't she showing any signs of being tired?!'

"You're not tired at all?" Persona asked surprised.

"Not one bit. I feel the same as I did before I casting the spell. But guess what?!" Mikan answered. "That's the size I wanted it to be!" Mikan felt very proud.

"That's very interesting. 3rd time and you can already control it. Try to make the light the size of a marble then enlarge it to the size of a car then return it to marble size." Persona said interested.

"Okay! I'll try!" Mikan said then took a deep breath again.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with little emotion.

A small light the size of a marble appeared. After 2 minutes it enlarged to the size of a car. After another 2 minutes it shrunk to marble size. After 5 minutes the light disappeared.

Did you want me to repeat over and over again? I could've but I thought that you would want me to try something else." Mikan asked sweetly.

"Was that difficult at all?" Persona asked.

"Nope! That was easier than riding a bike!" Mikan replied happily.

"That's very impressive! Try making an orb of light and move it around." Persona said impressed.

"Okie-Dokie!" Mikan took a deep breath.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with some emotion.

An orb of light appeared and Mikan made it go in circles around herself and Persona. After 5 minutes it disappeared.

"That's very nice! It seems that you have completely mastered using the light spell in 1 day when no one has ever mastered the light spell completely! Would you like to learn another spell?" Persona asked impressed for her to do every task so easily.

"Yay! Another spell! Please!" Mikan said excitedly.

"The next spell is fire. You do the same thing as you did with the light spell but now with fire. This time you say "hi".

**(A/N: Pronounce as he (like a boy).)**

"Ooh! Fire! Do you know what fire reminds me of? Natsume! He's a lot nicer than most people think. He's just misunderstood." Mikan said with her famous smile. "I feel kinda bad for him that he doesn't have many friends."

Natsume was shocked to hear this from Mikan.

Ruka thought that Mikan's crush was Natsume and felt hurt.

"I only like him as a friend though." Mikan said.

Natsume felt hurt to hear that but he expected it. Ruka felt better.

"Shall we start on practicing the fire spell?" Persona asked politely.

"Okay!" Mikan replied.

"Try making a small fire." Persona said.

"Okay." Mikan took a deep breath.

"Hi!" Mikan said with a tiny bit of emotion.

A small fire appeared in front of Mikan's face.

"Ahh!" Mikan panicked and the fire went to the bush that Natsume were at and caught fire.

**(A/N: I know. What are the odds of the fire going to that certain bush? Very tiny. Remember that this is a fiction. Any thing can happen!)**

'Crap!' Ruka and Natsume thought.

Natsume and Ruka had no choice but to move away from the bush even if Mikan saw them.

Natsume and Ruka stood up and Mikan stopped panicking and stared at them in horror.

"NOOOO! He's gonna think I'm weird!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan's face was paler than a ghost. She ran till she got to her room. She locked the door and wept to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V (to Persona, Ruka, and Natsume)**

"You knew that we were there! You knew she would react like that!" Natsume said furiously.

Ruka was too busy thinking "he" was supposed to be.

"Of course I knew you were there. I trained you to be what you are now remember?" Persona said. "I had no idea that she would react like that though. I wouldn't do that to her."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruka gave up on thinking what Mikan meant.

"Nothing. It's my business." Persona said with a teeny weenie bit of sadness in his eyes but they couldn't see it because of Persona's mask.

Natsume glared at Persona.

**This chapter was pretty long. Remember to Review! I wonder if Natsume and Ruka will discover why Persona wouldn't hurt Mikan. Will Persona find out that Mikan is actually Yuka's daughter? If so, probably at the end. See ya next chapter hopefully. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. My dog recently passed away.**

**Chapter 7. Mikan's 2****nd**** Lesson**

**Last Chapter:**

"Of course I knew you were there. I trained you to be what you are now remember?" Persona said. "I had no idea that she would react like that though. I wouldn't do that to her."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruka gave up on thinking what Mikan meant.

"Nothing. It's my business." Persona said with a teeny weenie bit of sadness in his eyes but they couldn't see it because of Persona's mask.

Natsume glared at Persona.

**Next Morning…**

Mikan was afraid that Ruka would hate her so she didn't bother getting up to go to class.

**In Class…**

Hotaru walked in.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

'I better ask that baka what she learned with Persona when she comes in. She should be coming in exactly 10 seconds.' Hotaru thought as she looked at her watch.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

No Mikan showed up to Hotaru's surprise.

'She should've been here now. Where is she? She can't be training with Persona can she?' Hotaru thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsume and Ruka walked in. The 1st thing that they did was check if Mikan was there.

"I didn't think she would react like that." Ruka said quietly.

"That baka. She didn't even let us say anything. She just let her imagination run wild." Natsume said coldly.

Unfortunately for them, Hotaru heard this.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what happened. Starting now." Hotaru said coldly.

"Last night Natsume and I followed Sakura-san and Persona into the Northern Woods and then we saw her spell-casting and then she found out that we were watching her. Then she ran to her room I think and we don't know what happened after that." Ruka explained very quickly.

Hotaru looked at her watch again.

"That was 8 seconds. You pass. I'll check on her after class. And you won't come." Hotaru glared at them.

Jinno-sensei entered the class.

"It seems that Sakura-san is absent today." Jinno said while checking attendance.

"Don't give her any assignments. She doesn't have time for that. I'll take notes for her." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Fine." Jinno replied.

**(A/N: Jinno became a lot nicer to Mikan after she became a 1 star and saved Natsume.)**

Jinno started class.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Maybe I should practice the fire spell some more." Mikan said.

An image of Natsume popped up in her mind.

"I wonder…" Mikan said and took a deep breath.

This time Mikan thought about Natsume and fire.

"Hi!" Mikan said.

**(A/N: It's a pain to say "with emotion" every time so I won't anymore unless it's necessary.)**

An image of Natsume formed out of fire appeared.

"That's interesting." Mikan thought about Ruka but nothing happened.

'So it only works with Natsume.' Mikan thought.

Mikan let the fire image of Natsume disappear.

"Maybe I can learn some spells from 1 of the books from the library." Mikan thought out loud.

Mikan took a quick shower and got dressed into a pink and white striped shirt and capris. She ate some toast with strawberry jam and headed off to the library.

**At The Library…**

"Do you have a book full of spells for spell-casting?" Mikan asked the librarian.

"So you're the amazing spell-caster eh? I heard from Narumi. Ya. Here's the book. I thought you would want it." The Librarian replied politely and gave Mikan the spell book.

"Thank you." Mikan went back to her room.

"I wanna try all of these spells! They all sound so interesting!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan already forgot that she skipped class and that Natsume and Ruka found out that she is a spell-caster.

Mikan sat down on her bed and opened the spell book to the 1st page.

Mikan skimmed the page.

'Everything is so wonderful!' Mikan looked at all the spells till she found something extremely useful. "Ooh! Healing!"

"To heal someone or yourself, think about the wound or person and say "kizu naosu". Mikan read out loud. "Caution: This spell requires more power and energy than other spells."

**(A/N: Kizu NaosuHeal Wound/Boo Boo XD)**

"I still have that scratch on my nose from when Natsume tripped me. Maybe I can try this spell!" Mikan said excitedly.

KNOCK KNOCK

Somebody knocked the Mikan's door.

"Who is it?" Mikan turned her attention to the door.

"Me." Hotaru opened the door with notes from class. "Why'd you skip class today?"

"I wanted to learn more spells so I can impress Persona-niichan!" Mikan replied happily. "I completely mastered the light spell, I practiced the fire spell, and I was about to try the healing spell on my nose! Wanna watch?"

"Sure." Hotaru replied surprised that Mikan mastered a spell completely in a couple of hours.

"Okay!" Mikan took a deep breath.

Mikan thought about the scratch on her nose.

"Kizu Naosu!" Mikan said.

A white light surrounded her nose then disappeared leaving a scratch-free nose.

Mikan went to her mirror and looked at her nose.

"It's healed! Hotaru! It's healed! There's no scratch there anymore! Do you have any boo boos? I can heal it!" Mikan was thrilled.

**(A/N: Mikan is so kiddy that she called it a boo boo. XD)**

"I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you and leave some notes from class that I took for you." Hotaru put the pile of notes on Mikan's desk. "They'll be free this time since your working so hard but don't push yourself."

"I won't." Mikan replied with a grin.

"Aren't you tired at all? The healing spell requires a lot of power even for a small thing." Hotaru asked slightly concerned.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda sleepy. Must've been the spell." Mikan crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

"That baka." Hotaru said quietly.

Persona appeared in Mikan's room.

"Time for her to train." Persona said coldly.

"Let her sleep. She just did a healing spell." Hotaru checked her watch which said 3:45. "I'll bring her over at 5:00."

"Fine. You watch if you'd like. I want her to practice the fire spell then train dodging." Persona said then disappeared.

"He's probably a spell-caster too and used a teleportation spell." Hotaru thought out loud. "I better check out that spell book that Mikan has.

Hotaru grabbed the book and began to flip the 500 pages.

"I hope she doesn't have a killing spell." Hotaru said concerned. "She won't be able to handle something as gruesome as that."

By the time Hotaru finished skimming the spell book it was already 4:45.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot Mikan with her Baka Cannon.

Mikan woke up immediately.

"Wha?" Mikan asked confused.

"Persona wants you to go to the Northern Woods to train at 5:00 and it's 4:50 now." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "I was invited to watch you train and I will so that I can see how you're doing."

"Okay!" Mikan said happily. "Let's go!"

Mikan and Hotaru ran to the Northern Woods.

**(A/N: Actually Mikan ran and Hotaru rode on her duck scooter.)**

Persona was already there.

"Did I keep you waiting Persona-niichan? Hotaru wanted to "monitor" my training." Mikan said cheerfully.

"I just got here also." Persona replied. "Glad that you decided to join us Imai-san."

"See? Persona-niichan is nice!" Mikan told Hotaru.

"Behind your beck he isn't." Hotaru muttered quietly.

"Did you say something Hotaru?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Nothing." Hotaru replied.

"Shall we begin? Let's practice using the fire spell again." Persona said.

"I practiced a little earlier and I wanna show you something!" Mikan said happily. "I wanna to show you too Hotaru!"

"Here it goes!" Mikan took a deep breath.

She thought about Natsume and fire then said "Hi!"

A fire image of Natsume appeared. It disappeared after a minute.

"I tried it with everyone else but it only works with Natsume." Mikan said. "Maybe it's because he has the fire alice?"

"That's… interesting." Persona and Hotaru said together.

"So what should I do now Persona-niichan?" Mikan asked cutely.

"Try making a small fire. "Persona replied.

"I'll try." Mikan took a deep breath.

"Hi!" Mikan said.

A small fire appeared. It lasted for 2 minutes.

"That was a bit harder than the light spell." Mikan said.

"I wonder?" Persona said quietly. "I will teach you the darkness spell. It's fine if you can't do it. Actually I doubt that you can do it. I want to test something."

"Okay." Mikan replied.

"The spell is "yami". Don't use too much emotion or else it will consume you." Persona said slightly concerned.

**(A/N: YamiDarkness)**

"Consume?! That spell is restricted!" Hotaru protested angrily. "Don't do it Mikan! You're too inexperienced!"

"What does consume mean? Why is it restricted?" Mikan was being her stupid, dense self.

"Consume means swallow or eat and that's why it's restricted." Hotaru replied annoyed of Mikan's stupidity.

"So if I made a mistake then the darkness will eat me?! NOO! I don't taste good!" Mikan panicked. "I can't do it Persona-niichan!"

"Fine. We'll do that when you're ready." Persona agreed.

"Thanks! You're the best, Persona-niichan!" Mikan hugged Persona.

"Let's continue with the fire spell. Do the same things as you did with the light spell." Persona said.

"Okay!" Mikan took a deep breath.

"Hi!" Mikan said.

An orb of fire appeared. Mikan made it the size of a marble then the size of a beach bag but made sure that it didn't burn anything. Then the fire danced around herself, Persona, and Hotaru. The fire disappeared after 5 minutes.

"That took more energy than the light spell." Mikan said sweating.

"Let's do some physical training. I called a special guest to help you train." Persona said. "Come out Kuro Neko."

**(A/N: Kuro NekoBlack Cat)**

Natsume jumped out of a tree.

"Natsume's gonna help me train?!" Mikan asked surprised.

"Yes. You will train dodging today." Persona told Mikan.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Mikan suddenly remembered last night. "Does Ruka-pyon hate me?"

"No. Let's get started." Natsume wanted to stay away from that topic.

"Good. I am so relieved." Mikan sighed in relief. "Okay."

"You like Ruka don't you?" Natsume said sadly.

"Kyaaaaaa!" How did you know?!" Mikan screamed.

"It's obvious after what you just said. Baka." Hotaru said coldly.

"Oh. Really?" Mikan asked.

Everyone including Persona nodded.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" Mikan asked with her puppy face.

"Hn." Natsume replied hurt.

"There isn't a reason that I would." Persona smiled at Mikan which caught Hotaru and Natsume off guard.

"Try to dodge my attacks." Natsume tried to punch Mikan in the shoulder.

Mikan ducked then got back up. Natsume kicked Mikan's legs so that she would trip which she did.

"Owwie." Mikan fell on her butt.

This continued with Mikan slowly getting better till 7:00.

**At 7:00…**

Mikan was bleeding and had thousands of bruises. Natsume grimaced at what he did to Mikan.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked Mikan concerned.

I'm fine. I'll just clean myself up with a healing spell and cleaning spell." Mikan smiled sweetly.

"1st the healing spell." Mikan took a deep breath and thought of herself and her wounds.

"Kizu Naosu!" Mikan glowed and when the light disappeared Mikan looked like when she started except her clothes that had blood and dirt all over.

"Now the cleaning spell." Mikan took another deep breath.

"Kire!" Mikan's clothes glowed and when the glow disappeared the clothes looked brand new.

**(A/N: KireClean)**

Natsume stared at Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked Natsume innocently.

"Nothing. Aren't you tired?" Natsume asked concerned.

"Now that you mention it. I am kinda tired." Mikan collapses.

"That baka. The healing spell uses a lot of power and energy." Hotaru said.

"I'll take her to her room." Natsume said concerned.

**(A/N: Natsume gets concerned about Mikan a lot in this chapter!)**

"Fine. You better not do anything to her though." Hotaru agreed and gave him the spare key to Mikan's room.

"Whatever." Natsume put Mikan's room and opened the door with the spare key.

Natsume put Mikan on her bed. He noticed a pink fuzzy diary.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'A diary? I wonder what's in there.' Natsume thought curiously.

Natsume picking up Mikan's diary and opened it with the key that was next to it.

**Another chapter is done! I have up to chapter 9 written out and I just have to type it out. I'm gonna need another notebook to write it cuz the 1 I'm using now is almost out of pages. Mostly because I write huge and sloppy and because I scribbled out a lot. I kinda made this chapter long and the next chapter won't be long. See you in my next chapter hopefully. Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Chapter 8. Mikan's Diary**

**Last Chapter:**

'A diary? I wonder what's in there.' Natsume thought curiously.

Natsume picking up Mikan's diary and opened it with the key that was next to it.

Diary Entry 1.

Date: 1/1

Dear Diary,

Hotaru gave me this diary for my birthday! Anna gave me an adorable mini skirt! Nonoko gave me a cute matching tank top for the skirt Anna gave me! Yuu gave me 50 rabbits! Narumi-sensei gave me a coupon for 500 rabbits worth of things from Central Town! I'm gonna eat so much! That baka, Natsume said that presents are stupid. That jerk! Ruka-pyon gave me the best present of all! A box of Howalons and a red rose! I don't know why he gave me a rose though. Maybe cuz it's pretty? Anyways, I love the Howalons! It's my favorite thing in the whole wide world!!!

'Ruka gave her a rose and I gave her nothing but an insult.' Natsume thought feeling bad.

Diary Entry 2.

Date: 1/10

Dear Diary,

Jin-Jin keeps giving me lots of really hard homework. Lately I've been feeling kinda weird around Ruka-pyon and Natsume. When I asked Hotaru what it was, she just said "love". What's that? I'm so confused!

'She liked me too?!' Natsume thought shocked.

Diary Entry 3.

Date: 1/15

Dear Diary,

Hotaru explained to me what love is. It seems kinda complicated! Now whenever I see Natsume I remember when he called me by my name for the 1st time.

'It meant so much to her when I just called her by her name?' Natsume thought eager to read more.

Diary Entry 4.

Date: 1/21

Dear Diary,

I understand love now. I love both Natsume and Ruka-pyon but Natsume more for some reason. Hotaru said I have to choose only 1. I think I'll choose Ruka-pyon because he's a lot nicer. It's hard to choose 1 over another! I've loved Ruka-pyon since last year. I just now noticed what it was.

'She loved me more than Ruka but she chose him just because he was nicer to her.' Natsume thought sadly.

Diary Entry 5.

Date: 1/29

Dear Diary,

It's official! I choose Ruka-pyon! Natsume keeps calling me all these names and I'm fed up with it!

'So that's when she officially chose Ruka. I didn't think that those names affected her so much.' Natsume felt hurt.

Diary Entry 6.

Date: 2/6

Dear Diary,

I've been ignoring Natsume ever since I chose Ruka-pyon over him. I guess I'll stop ignoring him now. Valentine's Day is coming and I'm gonna give Ruka-pyon chocolate! I hope he likes chocolate! Natsume probably doesn't like chocolate so I won't give anything. He doesn't it anyway.

Natsume felt seriously hurt.

Diary Entry 7.

Date: 2/14

Dear Diary,

Today is Valentine's Day and I gave Ruka-pyon a special chocolate when I gave everyone else except Natsume normal chocolates. I didn't give Natsume anything. That jerk would probably say something like "Who needs your dumb chocolate. You probably poisoned it." He's gets me so mad!

'Mikan really does know me. That's exactly what I would have said.' Natsume thought.

Diary Entry 8.

Date: 2/20

Dear Diary,

Ruka-pyon is so nice! He's always been nice to me! Even in the Northern Woods when Natsume made me go in there, he was kinda nice. Then stupid Natsume ruined it. Ruka-pyon is the best.

'That's why she likes Ruka?! Cuz he's nice?!' Natsume thought considering being nice to Mikan. 'Nah. That'll go against my reputation and pride.'

**(A/N: I would call Natsume a jerk if he chose reputation and pride over me!)**

Diary Entry 9.

Date: 2/27

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it! Ruka-pyon and Natsume saw me spell-casting! Ruka-pyon probably thinks that I'm weird and hates me. Natsume already hates me and thinks I'm weird. I'm so afraid that Ruka-pyon would hate me!

The words were smudged by tears.

'So she was crying. I didn't think that someone as cheerful as her actually cried. And she thinks that I hate her? She really can be dense!' Natsume thought and was too occupied to notice that Mikan woke up.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'Who's that? How did I get to my room? What is he holding?' Mikan thought confused. 'That's Natsume! He's reading my diary!'

Mikan snuck up sneakily on Natsume.

"WHY ARE YOU READING MY DIARY NATSUME?!?!" Mikan yelled in Natsume's ear which caught him off guard.

"You don't have to yell! I can do whatever I want!" Natsume retorted.

"How much did you read?" Mikan asked in horror.

"All of it." Natsume remembered what she wrote about him. "Is that the only reason that you like Ruka? Cuz he's nicer than me?"

"Kyaaaaaa! Don't tell Ruka-pyon that I like him! I don't want him to hate me!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't avoid my question! Answer me!" Natsume said impatiently.

"Well… Uh… What do you care anyways?! Get out!" Mikan shoved Natsume out the door. "I hate you! You read my diary! You read my personal, private thoughts!"

Natsume was shocked to hear the 3 words that he never wanted to hear from Mikan, "I hate you". Mikan slammed the door in Natsume's face.

'I never wanna see that jerk again! He knows. He knows that I used to love him. But that's all in the far past!" Mikan thought angrily.

Mikan looked at her watch. 1:37.

'I better get some sleep.' Mikan yawned and changed into her pink hello kitty pajamas. She slipped into bed. The last thought on her mind before she fell into a deep sleep was Natsume.

**This chapter was really short. Sorry! This chapter gave me serious writer's block for some reason. I have also discovered that I get more ideas at night. Kinda weird huh? Thanks for all the reviews and please keep adding more! The next chapter will be much longer! See ya next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my Japanese friends, Leinani and Nina!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor with grammar and giving me a few ideas!**

**Nina- supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 9. Ignorance and The Confession**

**Last Chapter:**

Natsume was shocked to hear the 3 words that he never wanted to hear from Mikan, "I hate you". Mikan slammed the door in Natsume's face.

'I never wanna see that jerk again! He knows. He knows that I used to love him. But that's all in the far past!" Mikan thought angrily.

Mikan looked at her watch. 1:37.

'I better get some sleep.' Mikan yawned and changed into her pink hello kitty pajamas. She slipped into bed. The last thought on her mind before she fell into a deep sleep was Natsume.

**The Next Morning…**

"I'm late!" Mikan went through the daily routine.

**(A/N: Daily Routine Quick shower, put on uniform, put hair into pigtails, and get toast.)**

Mikan ran out the door with half a toast sticking out.

**(A/N: Sound familiar?)**

Mikan ran into class.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Aomi and Saki greeted happily.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan ran in slow motion.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her Baka Bazooka and Mikan did somersaults to dodge them.

"Ooh!" The class clapped. No one has ever dodged Hotaru's shots.

Mikan hugged Hotaru and for once Hotaru let her.

"I'll only let you hug me this time because you worked hard last night." Hotaru said coldly.

"Imai let Sakura/Mikan hug her!" The class gasped.

"So what'd you learn last night?" Aomi asked.

"I learned the cleaning spell and the healing spell by myself, the fire spell from Persona-niichan, and did some dodging practice with Hyuuga." Mikan whispered so only Aomi, Saki, and Hotaru heard.

"Since when did you call Natsume-kun, Hyuuga?!" Saki asked concerned.

"As of now." Mikan said. "Hotaru, how did I get to my room last night?"

"Hyuuga brought you." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"I thought so. When I woke up he was reading my diary!" Mikan said angrily.

"What'd you write in your write?" Anna and Nonoko joined the conversation.

"Iroiro" Mikan smiled.

**(A/N: IroiroThis and That)**

"C'mon! Tell us!" Saki, Aomi, Anna, and Nonoko insisted.

"Are there things in there that I don't know?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"No but Hyuuga knows it all now!" Mikan started sobbing as Natsume and Ruka walked in.

Ruka rushed over to Mikan immediately while Natsume walked coolly to his seat.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" Ruka asked concerned as his rubbed its head on Mikan's leg cutely.

"Ruka-pyon! Hyuuga read my diary and it had all my secrets!" Mikan sobbed. "Did he tell you anything?"

Ruka glared at Natsume.

"No. Is there something in there that you wanted me to know?" Ruka asked sweetly hoping that she would tell him who she likes.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to hate me and that you'll still be my friend." Mikan said while glaring evilly at Natsume.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'She better not say it! I won't be able to say it!' Natsume thought afraid.

**(A/N: Oh ya! Payback time Natsume! He is now afraid!)**

"I would never hate you for any reason!" Ruka replied anxiously.

'Ruka! Don't say accept her! You know that I like her!' Natsume thought.

Mikan took a deep breath. "Iloveyouandyouhavebeenmycrushsincelastyear!"

'She said it! I still have a chance if Ruka rejects her!' Natsume crossed his fingers.

**Ruka's P.O.V**

"Can you say that a bit slower? I didn't catch that." Ruka asked biting his lip.

"Mikan. Allow me." Hotaru brought another 1 of her inventions. "You're lucky that you were only talking at 199 mph."

"Slow Down Speech Catcher. Records speech when someone says something too fast to comprehend then it slows it down making it comprehendible. Only goes up to speech speeds of 200 mph. Sold for 5,000 rabbits." Hotaru explained to her "viewers"

"I love you and you have been my crush since last year!" The Slow Down Speech Catcher said with Mikan's voice.

'Sakura-san loves me? Yes! Sorry Natsume, I can't give you her.' Ruka thought happily.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'Ruka! Please!' Natsume begged in his mind.

Natsume saw Mikan blush bright red.

"I love you too." Ruka blushed scarlet.

"I'm so glad!" Mikan hugged Ruka.

The class gasped at Mikan's confession and Ruka's response.

**(A/N: The rest of the class was there before Hotaru.)**

"NOOOOO!!!" Sumire screamed. "I won't allow this! I am the president of the NatsumeRuka fan club and I refuse to let Sakura-san have Ruka-sama!"

'Ruka! How could you?!' Natsume glared at Ruka.

**Normal P.O.V**

"You still have Hyuuga don't you?" Mikan told Sumire.

Natsume grimaced at being called his last name.

"Since when did you start calling Natsume, Hyuuga?" Ruka asked curiously.

"As of 10 minutes ago." Mikan replied.

"Just because he read your diary?" Ruka asked feeling bad for Natsume.

"Let's just say that there's 1 thing in there that happened in the past that I won't mention." Mikan looked down at her feet so that her bangs covered her slight blush. "And Hyuuga, you better not tell cuz I know that you know what I'm talking about. It's all in the past. It's all in the past."

Narumi skipped in with his weird outfit again.

"From now on, Mikan-chan will be a special star and be in the dangerous ability." Narumi announced cheerfully. "Natsume-kun, show Mikan-chan to your ability class."

"Whatever." Natsume got up and dragged Mikan out the door.

Actually Natsume was thinking 'Yes! I can get Mikan away from that traitor!'

"I really do hate you!" Mikan said angrily.

**(A/N: Maybe Mikan is going a little overboard with the hate Natsume thing but I couldn't think of anything else for her to hate him for.)**

As soon as they were away from the class's hearing range Natsume let go of Mikan.

"Why did you choose Ruka over me even if you loved me more?" Natsume asked sadly.

"The key word is loved. That was the past." Mikan continued walking towards the dangerous ability class. "Besides, Ruka-pyon treats me better."

"How do you know where the class is?" Natsume said hurt by Mikan's words.

"Persona-niichan showed me." Mikan replied coldly.

"Oh." That's all Natsume could say.

They walked to the elevator. Mikan pressed a series of buttons in a certain order. The elevator started moving down to under the academy. The elevator stopped and opened the doors. Mikan and Natsume stepped out.

"Would you like to train Mikan-san?" Persona came over.

"Yes. I need to train if I will go on missions later on." Mikan sounded like a completely different person.

"Let's go to the usual training spot. I will teach you the teleport spell 1st." Persona said a bit shocked of Mikan's new attitude.

"So we'll teleport there?" Mikan asked coldly.

"Yes. All you have to do is think of the place and say "terepotto" Persona explained. "Take Natsume too."

**(A/N: Actually it's the same as teleport except with a Japanese accent)**

"Okay." Mikan took a deep breath.

Natsume was watching everything intently.

"Terepotto!" Mikan said.

Mikan, Natsume, and Persona flashed into a bright light and suddenly appeared at the Northern Woods.

"What the?" Natsume looked around. "Why'd you take me too?"

"Persona-niichan told me to." Mikan replied coldly.

"Why'd you tell her to bring me?" Natsume asked coldly to Persona.

"To help her train." Persona replied.

"Can I start off training physically 1st?" Mikan gave Persona her puppy face." I have a spell book in my room and I've been practicing."

"Fine. Today you will do offense." Persona replied.

"Good. I wanna show off what I've practiced." Mikan smirked.

"Practicing with who?" Natsume asked confused.

"One of Hotaru's inventions." Mikan replied coldly. "I can even put your picture on it and it's form changes to seem like I'm actually fighting you. It's also my stress-reliever."

"Natsume will do defense and Mikan-san will do offense. Start!" Persona announced.

Mikan began throwing punched and kicks and each 1 hit.

"I've been training for hours with Hotaru's invention till I finally beat it 5 times in a row." Mikan kept fighting. "So fighting you is easy."

Natsume was bleeding and had bruises everywhere.

"You can stop now Mikan-san." Persona said. "You beat him in 10 minutes."

"Shoot. My record was 7 minutes." Mikan sat down without the least bit of exhaustion.

"Don't you think that you should heal him?" Persona asked.

"Nah. This is payback for all the times he hurt me. Besides, I don't wanna waste my energy." Mikan glared coldly at Natsume.

"Did I hurt you this much?" Natsume looked at Mikan sadly.

"No. This is only half of how much you hurt me." Mikan started walking away.

"You can always teleport too Mikan-san. It's much faster." Persona reminded her. "Remember to smile and be you cheerful self. I like it better that way and I know that other people do too."

"Terepotto!" Mikan said and teleported to Hotaru's lab.

"Hello Mikan." Hotaru said without turning around. "What did you learn today?"

"That Hyuuga is pathetic." Mikan trained on Hotaru's training robot.

"How long did it take for him to get defeated?" Hotaru asked.

"10 minutes." Mikan beat up the training robot.

"Is that why you're using that?" Hotaru pointed at the training robot.

"No. It's a good stress-reliever." Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"Why are you acting different than usual?" Mikan asked concerned. "Hyuuga?"

"Ya. Now he knows that I used to like him and if he tells Ruka-pyon, he might hate me. It's all Hyuuga's fault! He read my diary!" Mikan defeated the training robot on Natsume mode for the 5th time in a row.

"You're getting pretty good." Hotaru commented on Mikan's fighting.

"Thanks." Mikan continued fighting.

"I like you better when you're a cheerful baka. It makes me feel happy. Being serious doesn't suit you." Hotaru said.

"If it makes you happy then I'll stay cheerful forever! Persona-niichan said that too." Mikan perked up to her cheerful self.

"You should stop putting your hair in pigtails and start putting your hair up into a ponytail or let it down." Hotaru advised.

"Okay! Whatever you say!" Mikan put her hair down.

"That looks much better." Hotaru said.

"Really?" Mikan looked at herself with her pocket mirror. "Ooh! I do look better!"

"Told you." Hotaru gave Mikan her extremely rare smiles.

"You smiled! You should smile more! It looks good on you!" Mikan got excited.

"It'll ruin my reputation as the ice queen." Hotaru went back to working on her invention.

"Can you tutor me Hotaru? You're so smart and I'm failing all my classes." Mikan begged.

"I won't tutor you when I have something that will make you smarter. But it'll cost you." Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

"Fine. How much?" Mikan sighed. "I was expecting this."

"500 rabbits." Hotaru said. "That's a discount since you're my friend."

"Okay. My wallet is probably in my room." Mikan sighed again.

"Pay me later. I can't stand your stupidity any longer! I just finished my latest invention." Hotaru said annoyed.

"Here comes the explanation." Mikan sat down on Hotaru's couch.

"Brain Crammer Crab. Crams information into the brain in 10 seconds. Is in the form of a crab. Sold for 50,000 rabbits. Discount available for friends." Hotaru explained to her "viewers"

"So you're gonna let me use that?" Mikan asked stupidly.

"Of course. Tutoring would take forever. This is faster." Hotaru put the strange invention on Mikan's head.

"Will it hurt?" Mikan asked scared.

"It'll shock you but tomorrow morning, you'll be almost as smart as me." Hotaru pressed a button on the Brain Crammer Crab invention.

"What?!" Mikan felt a shock and went unconscious.

"Now she won't be so stupid." Hotaru said. "Amanatsu, take Mikan to her room. Set here alarm clock 10 minutes earlier too."

"Yes Hotaru-sama." Amanatsu picked up Mikan and started towards Mikan's room.

"I wonder if I'll miss the stupid Mikan?" Hotaru thought out loud. "Nah."

Amanatsu reached Mikan's door. Amanatsu opened the door with spare key. She/It put Mikan on the bed and set the alarm clock 10 minutes earlier.

Amanatsu left and Mikan slept peacefully.

**Another chapter finished. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing. If there are any mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense it's because I'm listening to music while typing and it's kinda distracting. See you next chapter hopefully. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 10. The 1****st**** Mission**

**Last Chapter:**

"I wonder if I'll miss the stupid Mikan?" Hotaru thought out loud. "Nah."

Amanatsu reached Mikan's door. Amanatsu opened the door with spare key. She/It put Mikan on the bed and set the alarm clock 10 minutes earlier.

Amanatsu left and Mikan slept peacefully.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Mikan looked at the clock. 6:50.

"Amanatsu probably brought me here and set my alarm clock to ring 10 minutes before 7:00 so that I wouldn't be late." Mikan yawned. "Woah! Did I actually say that? I guess Hotaru's invention really worked!"

Mikan did the daily routine.

**(A/N: I mentioned the daily routine already but if you forgot it's: quick shower, put on uniform, put hair up into ponytail, and get toast.)**

"I have a little extra time so I'll look at my spell book that I borrowed from the library." Mikan picked up the spell book.

She skimmed through the pages till she had to leave.

Mikan put the spell book in her bag and left to go to class.

**At Class…**

Mikan arrived.

"Mikan/Sakura-san is early!" The class gasped.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan ran in slow motion towards Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her Baka Bazooka.

Mikan dodged all of the shots and hugged Hotaru.

"Thank you for last night Hotaru! Here's 500 rabbits!" Mikan gave Hotaru the 500 rabbits. "Every rabbit was worth it!"

"All my inventions are worth it. I couldn't stand your stupidity any longer." Hotaru replied coldly. "Glad that you took my advice about your hair."

"So, what's going on?" Saki asked Mikan.

"You haven't talked to us lately!" Aomi grinned.

"Is it Ruka-kun?" Aomi and Saki grinned mischievously.

"What?! No! I've just been busy with you-know-what!" Mikan blushed to hear Ruka's name. "Well, I'm gonna study some you-know-whats."

Mikan sat down at her seat and opened up her spell book. She looked at all the useful and interesting spells.

Ruka walked in but Mikan was so absorbed in the book to notice.

Ruka was surprised to see Mikan early and even more surprised to see her reading.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka sat down next to Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan looked up and her face brightened. "Ruka-pyon! I didn't see you come in! I was so absorbed in studying!"

The class gasped.

"Why did everyone gasp?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Nothing." Ruka gave Mikan a small kiss on the cheek as Natsume walked in.

Natsume was covered in scars and bruises.

"What happened Natsume?! Did you get sent on another mission?" Ruka rushed over to Natsume. "You should've at least stayed in your room and rested!"

"Persona wouldn't let me." Natsume said walking to his seat.

"Mikan, don't you think that you overdid it?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Nah. He deserved it. But it was boring. 10 minutes and he was down. He couldn't block a single attack!" Mikan replied ignoring the stares coming from everyone except Hotaru and Natsume.

"You did this?!" The class except Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume asked amazed.

"Ya. He isn't as hard to beat as you think. If you practiced with Hotaru's training robot for hours then you would be able to do it too." Mikan replied to the class. "That was payback."

"I read your diary remember? I can spill out everything." Natsume smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." Mikan narrowed her eyes at Natsume.

"I would and you know that I would." Natsume replied still smirking.

"You'll die the second you say anything. I was holding back when I fought you so that I can make suffer but I won't any more." Mikan gave Natsume a death glare. "Hotaru, do you have my stress-reliever robot? I wanna show him what I can do."

"Yes." Hotaru pushed a button on a cube and the cube enlarged to become Mikan's stress-reliever. "I added a feature to it so that when it breaks, it'll come back together. Don't hold back."

"I definitely won't hold back." Mikan smirked. "Picture?"

Hotaru gave Mikan a picture of Natsume's head.

Mikan stuck it on the robot's head. The robot changed to the form of Natsume.

"Ooh…" The class gathered around and Persona was secretly watching from the door way.

Mikan dodged all the moves that the "Natsume" robot shot out with ease. Mikan kicked it once in the gut hard enough to make a hole. The hole stitched back together then returned to a cube.

"Easy." Mikan smirked again.

The class clapped except for Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

"That was a robot. Imagine what I can do to the real Hyuuga." Mikan sat down at her seat.

Persona walked in front of the class and everyone zipped to there seats and went silent.

"Persona." Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru glared at him.

"Persona-niichan!" Mikan ran up to Persona and hugged him. "Why are you here?"

"I watched your little battle and I think you're ready." Persona smiled at Mikan.

Everyone was in shock to see Persona smile except for Mikan.

"Yay! Really!?" Mikan jumped up and down.

"Yes. Natsume will be your partner." Persona replied.

"Eh?! Hyuuga?!" Mikan's face dropped. "Why?!?!"

"Because I want to make sure that you stay safe." Persona replied again. "He also has some skills that you don't have."

"He'll just be in the way." Mikan muttered.

"Now let's go. We can't waste time." Persona said.

"Hai!" Mikan replied.

"Teleport us to the Northern Woods please Mikan-san." Persona said.

"In front of everyone?" Mikan asked slowly.

"Yes. Don't worry about it. Everyone will still like you." Mikan assured Mikan. "Right class?"

"Uhh. Ya!" The class replied confused as of what they were talking about.

**(A/N: With an exception of the people who already know obviously.)**

"See. Even if, they would find out eventually." Persona told Mikan. "Now let's go."

"Hai!" Mikan replied feeling better.

Everyone watched closely.

"Terepotto!" Mikan said.

Mikan, Persona, and Natsume disappeared into a flash of light. They appeared at the Northern Woods.

"So what's the mission?" Natsume asked impatiently while putting on his mask.

"1st off. Here's your mask Mikan-san." Persona gave Mikan a white half mask like Persona's. "Your name is going to be Pure Rose and your alice is fire."

**(A/N: Sorry! I know that Pure Rose is really lame but I couldn't think of anything else! I thought that Pure Rose would be good cuz she's pure and roses are beautiful and delicate but have thorns. So Pure Rose means pure beauty and delicacy but strong. I thought that it would suit Mikan.)**

"Cool!" Mikan put the mask on.

"Glad that you like it" Persona said. "Put your hair down too."

"Okay." Mikan put her hair down from a ponytail.

Natsume stared at Mikan and was admiring how beautiful yet frightful she looked.

"Good. The mission is to hack into the AAO's main computer and find out what their secret weapon is. Kuro Neko will do the hacking since he has experience and Pure Rose will stand guard. Then I want you to teleport back with the information. This task won't be easy. There are guards all over. Here is the map and the schedule of the guard switching times. The alices that the guards have are water, earth, wind, air manipulation, fire, teleport, strength, and ice. You might face Reo and you already know his alice since you met him before." Persona explained.

"Okay." Mikan said.

"The location is the same as when Kuro Neko got kidnapped. Do you remember where that is?" Persona asked Mikan.

"Not really. All I know is that it's by the sea." Mikan replied.

"That's fine. Kuro Neko knows right?" Persona asked Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"Pure Rose?" Persona called Mikan.

"Yes?" Mikan answered in a way that would make boys melt instantly.

"Be careful and take care of my Kuro Neko." Persona said concerned.

"Hai!" Mikan replied.

Mikan and Natsume jumped from tree to tree out of Persona's sight.

"Be safe. Come back unharmed." Persona whispered.

Obviously Persona cared.

"You're going to have to kill." Natsume told Mikan when they were half way there.

"I do? You kill as in drop dead?" Mikan stopped.

"Ya." Natsume stopped and looked at Mikan.

"I will NOT kill anyone. I'll just make them go unconscious or hurt them really really bad." Mikan said and continued jumping from tree to tree.

Natsume went ahead and led her.

"Do you see why I hate doing my missions now?" Natsume asked.

"Ya. But if it helps the academy then I'll do anything." Mikan said.

They didn't talk to each other till they got to the warehouses.

"The guards should be switching in exactly 5 minutes." Natsume told Mikan.

"I'll cooperate for now but I won't after this mission." Mikan said.

"Whatever. Just cover me." Natsume acted like he didn't care.

"I was gonna forgive you but maybe I shouldn't." Mikan said angrily at Natsume.

"Like I care." Natsume jumped down from the tree that they were in.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'I do care but the words just slipped out of my mouth. Sorry Mikan.' Natsume thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hmph." Mikan followed Natsume.

"We'll go in through that window." Natsume pointed to a window on the side of the warehouse that they had to go in.

"Okay." Mikan replied.

There weren't any guards around the window.

"Wait. There's an alice barrier." Mikan stopped in front of the window. "I'll nullify it only around us."

Mikan activated her alice as soon as they went through the window. They hid behind a large pile of crates while a guard passed by. They could see the main computer.

"So that's the main computer. There's a lot of guards!" Mikan whispered softly.

"Alright. I'm going in. Cover me." Natsume ran towards the main computer burning anyone in his way.

Mikan chased after him and knocked everyone out in a minute. By the time that Mikan finished, Natsume got the information and was in a bit of shock.

"Got it?" Mikan asked rudely.

"…" Natsume nodded in reply.

"Then let's go." Mikan said getting ready to do a teleport spell.

"I don't think so. You don't even greet me with a simple hello? How rude!" Reo came out of the shadows smirking.

"What's your alice?" Reo used his voice pheromone alice on Mikan.

"Fire alice." Mikan pretended to be affected.

"So 2 fire alice users. How useful. Take off your mask." Reo used his alice again.

"No can do-do dude." Mikan nodded at Natsume.

"Hi!" Mikan and Natsume let out a huge fire between them and Reo so that he couldn't see them.

**(A/N: Mikan said Hi very quietly so that Reo didn't hear.)**

"Let's go now!" Natsume told Mikan.

"Terepotto!" Mikan whispered so that Reo couldn't hear.

Mikan and Natsume disappeared into a flash of light.

When the fire disappeared, Reo noticed that they got away.

"CRAP!!!" Reo shouted angrily. "They won't get away next time."

Mikan and Natsume appeared at the Northern Woods where Persona was waiting.

"We're back Persona-niichan!" Mikan took off the mask and hugged Persona. "Mission accomplished!"

"Very good. Any injuries?" Persona asked concerned of his favorite student.

"Nope! Not a scratch!" Mikan replied grinning.

"Good. How was the mission?" Persona asked.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

"I'm glad. Did you meet Reo there?" Persona asked.

"Yup! I don't think that he knows who I am and that I'm a spell-caster." Mikan replied.

"It might be troublesome if he finds out your identity and that you're a spell-caster." Persona said slightly concerned. "Well, you can go get some rest now. You don't want to be late to class tomorrow."

"Okay!" Mikan replied getting ready to teleport.

"Be careful tomorrow. The class will be slightly dangerous." Persona said before disappearing.

"Hmm. I wonder what he means." Mikan pondered.

"Baka. You'll have to do a lot of explaining to the class since you spell-casted in front of them." Natsume said coldly.

"Oh." Mikan said frowning. "Terepotto!"

Mikan teleported back to her room.

"Crap. I hope that Aomi-chan, Saki-chan, and Hotaru will help me explain since they know more then Anna and Nonoko!" Mikan took a quick shower then changed into her pajamas.

"Maybe I'll study some more spells before I go to sleep." Mikan picked up her spell book and sat down on her bed.

After 30 minutes of studying spells, Mikan lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**This 1 was pretty long like my other chapters too! This is probably half way or 4/6 of the way till the end so I intend to make this fan fiction pretty long. I can't wait till I finish it though cuz I wanna make a Kodocha and Gakuen Alice mix fan fiction really bad! Then maybe a Kamichama Karin, Gakuen Alice, and Kodocha mix fan fiction as a kind of a sequel to the Kodocha and Gakuen Alice mix fan fiction! I love writing stories! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 11. Explaining and Rage**

**Last Chapter:**

"Crap. I hope that Aomi-chan, Saki-chan, and Hotaru will help me explain since they know more then Anna and Nonoko!" Mikan took a quick shower then changed into her pajamas.

"Maybe I'll study some more spells before I go to sleep." Mikan picked up her spell book and sat down on her bed.

After 30 minutes of studying spells, Mikan lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up to hear the alarm clock. The clock read 6:55. Mikan slept through the beeping for 5 minutes.

"I better get ready for today. Things are gonna get extreme in class today." Mikan yawned as she did her daily routine.

She left her hair down today.

"Better get going." Mikan walked towards the classroom.

Mikan arrived at the classroom door and gulped before entering.

"Ohayou mina-san!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

Everyone gathered around Mikan asked questions.

"Hold on! If you people shut up, I'll explain!" Mikan shouted.

Everyone shut up immediately and let her sit at her seat.

"I 1st discovered that I can do spell-casting when Aomi-chan and Saki-chan came." Mikan started. "May I Aomi-chan, Saki-chan?"

"Yah. It'll make things easier to explain." Aomi and Saki replied.

Everybody got popcorn and soda and got comfortable.

**(A/N: Lol! Like a movie!)**

"Okay." Mikan said. "It all started at the sleepover that we had on the day that Aomi-chan and Saki-chan 1st came."

**Flashback**

"Oh ya. Our secret. I guess we should say what it is." Aomi walked over to the door to check if there was anyone standing outside eavesdropping.

"We are… spell-casters." Aomi and Saki said quietly.

"EHHHH?!?!?" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan yelled.

"Shut up! Some people are sleeping here!" All the girls in their rooms yelled angrily.

"Oops." Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan said quietly.

"Do you even know what a spell-caster is?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Well… Uhh… No." Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan admitted and looked down at their feet.

"I thought so. Bakas." Hotaru shot the 3 girls with her Baka Bazooka.

"Now I know how it feels to get hit by that thing. Owwie!" Nonoko said while picking herself up.

"I feel bad for you Mikan-chan! You get hit by that thing everyday!" Anna said getting off the floor.

"Yup. I'm getting used to it now." Mikan rubbed a giant bump on her head the size of Texas.

Aomi and Saki sweatdropped.

"So, what's a spell-caster?" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan asked.

"A spell caster is a person who says spells to use magic but requires a lot of power and energy. You also must pour in your emotions." Aomi explained.

"We've been practicing spell-casting for 2 years now and we only mastered the basics!" Saki said.

"Show us!" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan said eagerly.

"Okay. We can make a small light but we will be totally drained after that." Aomi said.

"Turn off the lights." Saki said to Anna because she was the closest to the light switch.

Anna turned off the light and everyone sat together in a circle.

"Hikari!" Saki and Aomi said with emotion in their voice.

**(A/N: HikariLight)**

A small light the size of a quarter was in the center of the circle of girls. Saki and Aomi were trying to keep their concentration but after 20 seconds the light vanished. Anna turned on the light revealing a panting Saki and Aomi.

"Sweet! I wanna try!" Mikan said happily.

"Us too!" Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"That was pretty good Aomi, Saki." Hotaru complimented.

"It took us a month to master that and we can't even use it for long." Saki said still panting and sweating.

"Thanks Hotaru." Aomi said panting and sweating like Saki.

"Can you teach us? Pretty please?" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko begged.

"It's not easy but we'll try!" Aomi and Saki said happily.

"Thank you Aomi-sensei and Saki-sensei!" The 3 girls said happily.

"I wanna try making the light now! Can you teach me please?" Mikan asked with a puppy face.

"I guess we have no choice. Okay." Saki and Aomi agreed.

"Yatta!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Say "Hikari" with lots of emotion. Think only about the light. Concentrate and hopefully it'll show up." Saki explained.

"Got it!" Mikan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about a warm light.

Anna turned off the lights.

"Ready? Go!" Aomi said.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with great emotion.

A large light the size of a watermelon showed up. Mikan peeked at it and smiled but kept her concentration for a minute then the light disappeared.

Mikan turned on the light.

Everyone including Hotaru was shocked to see Mikan make such a large light for so long on her 1st try.

"So how'd I do?" Mikan asked still full of energy.

Everyone just stared. Now they were surprised to see that Mikan wasn't the least bit tired.

"Was it that bad? I thought that I did pretty good." Mikan pouted.

That got everyone's attention.

"You did marvelous Mikan-chan!" Anna said amazed.

"That was better than Saki-chan and Aomi-chan's when they were together!" Nonoko said surprised.

"That was the best I've ever seen!" Saki said with wide eyes.

"Our teacher was the best in the world could only make 1 the size of an egg! And it only lasted for 40 seconds!" Aomi said shocked.

"That was the best display of spell-casting in history Mikan! And you did it on your 1st try! That's the biggest and longest lasting spell of that sort in history. History Mikan! History!" Hotaru said actually excitedly for the 1st time ever. She even forgot to take a picture.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how I discovered that I can do spell-casting." Mikan said.

Everybody looked at Aomi and Saki.

"3 spell-casters are in this class?!" The class was in total shocked.

"Ya." Aomi, Saki, and Mikan said in unison.

"Sweet!" 1 of the students said.

"Would you like for me to continue?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Heck ya!" The class shouted eager to hear the story.

"Ohayou minna!" Narumi walked in.

Everyone sat down in their seats.

"Just wanted to say that there is no class today due to a teacher meeting. Adieu!" Narumi skipped out of the class and everyone ran back to where they were sitting before Narumi came in earlier.

"So what happened next?" The class asked anxiously.

"Where was I?" Mikan scratched her chin. "Oh yes."

**Flashback**

Narumi walked in and everyone went to their seats.

Anna, Nonoko, Saki, Aomi, Hotaru, and Mikan raised their hands at once.

"Ohayou minna! I just came by to announce that Aomi-chan and Murasaki-chan are 3 stars!" Narumi didn't notice the 6 hands that were waving wildly.

The class gasped.

"I see that there are a few hands are seeking my attention. What is it?" Narumi grinned.

"We have something very very important to tell you!" The 6 girls said in unison.

"What would that be and who is it about?" Narumi asked innocently.

"Mikan. This is very private. Anna, Nonoko, Saki, Aomi, and I are all witnesses." Hotaru said calmly.

"How important is this?" Narumi asked suddenly getting serious.

"Enough to make Hotaru surprised and excited!" Mikan said and Hotaru sent her a death glare.

The class gasped and whispered. Natsume and Ruka were concerned and demanded to know what it was.

Hotaru came up to Narumi and whispered that only he can hear, "Mikan has made history. She made the largest and longest lasting light in history. It was the size of a watermelon and lasted a minute. And she was spell-casting!"

"U-uso!!" Narumi yelled which made everyone jump.

"Yup. It's true. Is it that big of deal?" Mikan asked clueless.

"Yes!" Narumi said. "You just made history!"

The class gasped and whispered more.

"That's cool but I'm sure a lot of people." Mikan replied calmly. "Like Natsume or Ruka."

"Mikan-chan! We have to report this to the headmaster!" Narumi grabbed Mikan's hand and started to leave the room. "Aomi-chan, Murasaki-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. And Hotaru-chan, come with us. Yuu, I trust you with the class."

**End of Flashback**

"That's what we talking about that day." Mikan said calmly.

"That makes sense." Koko said.

"Continue." Sumire said trying not to sound interested.

"Okay." Mikan grinned.

**Flashback**

"So you made a light the size of a watermelon and it lasted a minute spell-casting Sakura-san? And you weren't the least bit tired afterwards?" The headmaster asked calmly.

"Yes sir." Mikan replied calmly and politely.

"Can you show us?" The headmaster asked.

"Of course." Mikan took a deep breath as Narumi turned off the lights.

"Hikari!" Mikan said with more emotion than last time.

This time a warm light showed up that filled up the huge room. The warm light stayed for 5 minutes.

"I'm getting better but I still can't control the size." Mikan said with no signs of being drained of power and energy.

"You're not exhausted at all?" The headmaster asked amused.

"No. Am I supposed to be?" Mikan asked confused.

"That's interesting. Persona will teach you more spell-casting." The headmaster called Persona.

"Yes Headmaster?" Persona arrived immediately.

Teach Sakura-san spell-casting. She has great talent." The headmaster commanded.

**End of Flashback**

"Well, that's about it!" Mikan finished.

"That's so sweet!" The boys in class said excitedly.

**(A/N: You know the exceptions.)**

"You're so cool!" All the girls squealed happily.

**(A/N: Once again, you know the exceptions.)**

"Thanks! But I couldn't have made it this far without Aomi-chan and Saki-chan so give them a round of applause!" Mikan grinned at Aomi and Saki.

Aomi and Saki blushed when everyone started clapping for them.

"I really wouldn't have made it this far without my friends!" Mikan said happily.

"Shut up already. You're so freaking loud. I could hear you from the other side of the academy." Natsume complained coolly.

"And who said that you had to stay here and listen?!" Mikan asked Natsume angrily.

"And who said that you had to do your little speech here Polka-dots?" Natsume retorted coolly.

"Grrr! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Mikan screamed at Natsume.

"I already know that you hate me. Why not just leave it at that instead wasting your breath Strawberries?" Natsume teased Mikan.

"I'll burn you alive!!!" Mikan threatened furiously.

"Try Cherries." Natsume smirked.

That hit the last nerve. Everyone backed up.

"MOU!!!!!!!!!" Mikan totally snapped.

Mikan's eyes glowed white and she had a killing aura.

"Mikan, use the stress-reliever robot." Hotaru took out the robot and put it on Natsume mode.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN HYUUGA!!!!!" Mikan screamed with a different voice.

"She's possessed. That's not good." Hotaru whispered.

"Possessed? By what?" Ruka asked concerned.

"I don't know but we have to get her outside." Hotaru said looking for a way to get her outside.

"How?" Ruka asked afraid of Mikan which was completely destroying the robot.

"I have an idea." Hotaru got out a remote.

Hotaru pressed buttons and moved around a stick.

**(A/N: Same thing as the analog stick on a play station controller)**

The robot that Mikan was fighting broke the window and jumped through it. Mikan followed it as the robot taunted her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!" Mikan screamed with the different voice again.

Mikan and the robot were outside fighting. Actually Mikan was beating the crap out of the robot. Everyone stayed inside but crowded to where the window used to be including Natsume.

"That solves the outside problem but how do we make her stop?" Ruka asked even more afraid of Mikan.

"We could either throw Hyuuga out there and let her beat him up till he's dead or try calming her down with you if she can still control her body at least a bit." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Uh… I-isn't there s-something else?" Ruka asked terrified.

"No." Hotaru replied plainly.

Ruka looked at Natsume which was staring at Mikan with huge eyes like everyone else.

Mikan's body was surrounded by fire and she didn't seem to notice. The fire got bigger by the second. The fire bursted and a large area around her were in flames.

"Call a teacher!" Aomi said panicking.

"I'll go!" Saki ran out towards the teacher's lounge to get a teacher.

Saki returned shortly after with Narumi, Jinno, and Serina.

**(A/N: I think her name is Serina. It's the teacher that has the crystal ball.)**

"The teachers are here now!" Saki said panicking about Mikan.

"Mikan-chan! Please calm down!" Narumi started running up to Mikan but Hotaru stopped him.

"She's possessed so even if you tell her to stop she won't." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"She's possessed?!" Narumi asked shocked.

"Yes." Hotaru replied plainly.

"S-so you're s-sure that s-she's p-possessed?" Ruka asked quivering. "And that I would be able to stop her?"

"I'm all the way positive that she's possessed but you being able to stop her would be maybe 8 out of 10." Hotaru said coldly.

"Oh. And you're completely sure that this is the only way?" Ruka asked.

"The only other way besides letting you out there or letting Hyuuga get killed would be to kill her and I wouldn't allow that." Hotaru said firmly.

"Fine! I'll go!" Ruka walked out towards Mikan slowly.

Everyone stared at Ruka with an are-you-crazy look.

"Umm. S-Sakura-san?" Ruka was totally afraid. "Can you please stop?"

Mikan turned around and looked at Ruka with a kill look.

"P-please Sakura-san? Can you please stop?" Ruka stepped closer to Mikan. "Everyone is afraid of you."

Mikan collapsed onto her knees and clutched her head.

"Stop it!" Mikan said with her voice.

Mikan was fighting with herself.

"Hyuuga will die!" Mikan said with her different voice.

"Stop! I don't wanna kill anyone!" Mikan said with her voice.

"He deserves it! You've been teased ever since you came to this academy! It's payback time!" Mikan said with her other voice.

"No! Nobody deserves to die just for teasing!" Mikan said with her voice.

"He does! Hyuuga deserves this!" Mikan said with her other voice.

"No! I can't! I won't!" Mikan said with her voice.

Natsume watched as Mikan fought herself. He was glad to know that the real Mikan didn't hate him enough to kill him but was a bit afraid of the other Mikan.

"You will! You'll do it whether you want to or not!" Mikan said with her other voice.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed with her voice.

"Sakura-san!" Ruka called at her with pleading eyes.

"Shut up Nogi!" Mikan screamed at him with her other voice.

"Don't tell Ruka-pyon to shut up! What right do you have?!" Mikan said with her voice.

"I have just as much right as you do! Do you know why? I'm a part of you! I am the other half of you!" Mikan said with her other voice.

The class gasped and stared at Mikan fighting with herself.

"NO! That's impossible! I won't believe it!" Mikan screamed in horror with her own voice.

"Believe it! Do you even know who you are?! You're at a higher rank than these lowly humans!" Mikan said with her other voice.

"What do you mean lowly humans?! I'm a human too!" Mikan said with her voice.

"Is that what you think?! No! You're a goddess! The Goddess of Light!" Mikan said with her other voice.

Everyone was looking quizzically. Nobody knew what the Goddess of Light was. All they knew was that Mikan was a goddess.

"I'm not a goddess! I'm not the Goddess of Light! I'm just Mikan! Mikan Sakura!" Mikan screamed with her voice.

"Believe what you want but you can't run away from the truth! You have a great responsibility and you have to do your job! I'll leave you to your life for now but I'll be back later." Mikan said with her other voice.

Mikan stopped clutching her head and she returned back to normal. Hotaru ran up to Mikan.

"Are you okay? Are you back to the normal Mikan?" Hotaru asked concerned.

"I'm back to normal but I feel kinda dizzy." Mikan said and went unconscious.

Ruka ran up to Mikan and Hotaru.

"Is she okay?!" Ruka asked very concerned.

"She just went unconscious. That must've put a lot of pressure on her." Hotaru said regaining her cool.

"What did she mean by the Goddess of Light?! What's the Goddess of Light?!" Ruka asked quickly.

"I'll tell you later. She has to get to her room." Hotaru said plainly.

"Fine. I'll carry her." Ruka put Mikan on his back.

"Fine. Stay with her till I get there. I have to do some research about the Goddess of Light and what it meant by a large responsibility. And here's a spare key to her room." Hotaru threw Ruka the spare keys as she left towards her lab.

Natsume gave Ruka a don't-you-dare-do-anything-to-her glare. Ruka saw this and gave Natsume a who-do-you-think-I-am look. Natsume responded with a you-better-not-or-else glare. Everyone watched Natsume and Ruka talk through glares.

"Imai has cameras so she can watch your every move." Natsume said as Ruka passed him.

Ruka walked towards Mikan's room. Natsume went to the Sakura Tree to think.

**At Mikan's Room…**

Ruka set Mikan on her bed. He stared at Mikan's angelic face and played with Mikan's brown hair.

"I definitely won't let Natsume have her." Ruka thought out loud.

"Oh, you won't?" Natsume stood behind Ruka smirking.

"How did you get in here?" Ruka asked glaring at him for disturbing his time with Mikan.

"Her balcony." Natsume pointed to the balcony.

"Sorry Natsume. Mikan's the only thing I can't give you." Ruka said firmly.

"There's something that you don't know about her." Natsume smirked.

"Which is?" Ruka raised his eyebrow.

"It was in her diary. Do you really wanna know?" Natsume picked up Mikan's diary.

"If you know then it's only fair that I know." Ruka glared at Natsume.

"Then read this." Natsume tossed Ruka the diary.

Ruka hesitated before opening the diary. He read each entry with interest. He stopped at where it said that she loved Natsume more. Ruka stared at it with wide eyes and felt extremely hurt.

"Polka-dots loves me more than you." Natsume said smirking.

"No. It's not true." Ruka refused to accept it.

Ruka re-read it. He finished reading the rest of her diary.

"But now she doesn't." Ruka smirked. "Did you read the rest?"

"Yes." Natsume frowned. "I was hoping that you wouldn't so that you'd give up."

"I wouldn't give up that easy." Ruka said.

Ruka had his back against Mikan and Natsume was too occupied arguing Ruka to notice that Mikan already woke up a while ago.

"If you don't give up then I'll take her away from you." Natsume said.

"You wouldn't." Ruka glared at Natsume.

"I would and you know I would." Natsume smirked.

"How would you?" Ruka asked coldly.

"Did you forget who I am?" Natsume asked.

"Did you forget who I am?" Ruka replied smirking. "I'm nice and every girl likes me."

"I'm cold and every girl likes me too." Natsume replied glaring at Ruka.

Mikan watched the 2 fight.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'They're fighting over me? Ruka I understand but why Natsume?' Mikan thought confused.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Traitor!" Natsume yelled.

"Shut up! You're going to wake her up!" Ruka hissed at Natsume.

Ruka and Natsume looked at Mikan. Mikan had a confused expression on her face.

"When did you wake up?" Ruka and Natsume asked staring at her.

"A while ago." Mikan replied with her expression not changing.

"How much did you hear?" Ruka asked gently.

"All of it." Mikan replied still confused.

"I see." Ruka said blushing.

Natsume turned away so that Mikan wouldn't see him blush. Natsume was blushing a light pink color.

"Ruka-pyon defending me. Natsume fighting for me. Natsume hates me. Ruka and Natsume best friends. Me and Ruka-pyon like each other. I hate Natsume." Mikan's head was spinning.

Natsume turned around and saw Mikan get confused even more.

"Sakura-san, if you continue with this you'll get even more confused." Ruka said sitting next to Mikan on her bed.

Mikan got even more confused just thinking about it and went unconscious again.

"That baka." Natsume said.

"She said that she hates you." Ruka said smirking.

**(A/N: Wow! There's a lot of smirking in this chapter. And to think that Ruka can smirk!)**

"She didn't mean it." Natsume said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I think she did." Ruka said.

"There's no way that she would really hate me." Natsume said denying it.

"I think she would." Hotaru said entering Mikan's room.

**Another chapter finished! I wanted to end the chapter earlier but I couldn't find a way to. This isn't a way either but I had to end it somewhere! This chapter was so long! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Fox-white-moon-This isn't a RukaxMikan fan fiction. It looks like it but it's not. I wouldn't do that to Mikan and Natsume! That's cruel! I won't say who the Goddess of Light is but it is a ****goddess**** so it is a girl. For NatsumexMikan fans and hate RukaxMikan then you will love this chapter! NatsumexMikan forever!**

**Chapter 12. Break Up**

**Last Chapter:**

"There's no way that she would really hate me." Natsume said denying it.

"I think she would." Hotaru said entering Mikan's room.

"She said that she hated me a million times before but she always took it back." Natsume said still denying it.

"She was actually thinking this time instead of just blabbing off without thinking." Hotaru said.

"So?" Natsume retorted.

"Unless she took back her choice." Hotaru muttered.

"What does that mean?" Natsume and Ruka asked in unison.

"I won't tell anything unless I confirm it." Hotaru said plainly.

Ruka and Natsume were standing behind Mikan when she slowly woke up.

"Oh. Hi Hotaru! What are you doing here?" Mikan yawned.

"Do you wanna find out about the Goddess of Light?" Hotaru opened her laptop.

"Can I tell you my dream 1st? I really wanna tell you!" Mikan said happily.

"You'd tell me even if I told you not to so go ahead." Hotaru sighed.

Mikan sat down next to Hotaru and noticed Ruka and Natsume.

"Oh hi! That wasn't real right? It was a dream right?" Mikan asked Ruka and Natsume.

"What was what? Obviously a dream if I don't know what it was right Ruka?" Natsume nudged Ruka.

"Uh… Right! I have no clue what you're talking about!" Ruka said quickly.

"I guess that means that I had 2 dreams then! I wanna tell my dreams to Hotaru and they're kinda private so can you go please?" Mikan asked with a puppy face.

"Sure." Ruka walked out.

"Whatever." Natsume looked at Mikan suspiciously before following Ruka out.

"Thanks." Mikan said sweetly with a bit of sadness in her voice that was barely noticeable.

Natsume closed the door behind him. Mikan waited 5 minutes before starting to cry. Hotaru was a bit shocked but patted her back.

"It was your dream right? You changed your choice?" Hotaru asked.

"Ya. I don't know how to tell Ruka-pyon without hurting him." Mikan said still crying.

"Is this your final choice?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. The answer is clear now." Mikan said sobbing.

"If Nogi does really love you then he would let you go. Even if it makes him sad." Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan hugged Hotaru.

"Why don't you tell me your dreams so that I can see what changed your mind." Hotaru grabbed a box of tissues from Mikan's desk and gave them to Mikan.

"Okay." Mikan blew her nose. "I'll tell you my 2nd dream since that's what changed my mind."

"Fine." Hotaru replied.

"I remembered all those times that Natsume made my heart beat faster and there were so many times! But then when it came to Ruka there was nothing. Then I remember when Natsume called me by my name for the 1st time and I knew that I really loved Natsume." Mikan said.

"I see. So when will you tell Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know if I can. I'm afraid that he won't accept me." Mikan said.

"He'll accept you. If he doesn't then there's something wrong." Hotaru assured Mikan.

"I will the day before I have to fight the Goddess of Darkness." Mikan said with confidence,

"How did you know that you have to fight the Goddess of Darkness?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"The Goddess of Light told me before I passed out before." Mikan replied simply.

"Did she tell you everything?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. I can't believe that I have to fight the Goddess of Darkness on the same day of the party though. That's not fair!" Mikan said.

"Oh well. We can't tell anyone about this or else we might get people worried. If people get worried then they might get involved. If people get involved then they might get hurt or worse." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Okay. I promise that I won't tell anyone." Mikan promised.

"Good." Hotaru said.

"I better find Ruka-pyon so that I could break up with him. The longer I hold it in, the worse I feel for hiding it." Mikan got up.

"Wash your face. You don't want him to see that you were crying do you?" Hotaru asked.

"Okay." Mikan went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Mikan washed her face quickly and checked the mirror for any signs that she was crying. She looked normal and was satisfied so she ran out the door. Mikan headed towards Ruka's room 1st.

**At Ruka's Room…**

Mikan knocked Ruka's door. No one answered.

"Ruka-pyon? Are you there?" Mikan asked through the door.

No answer.

"I guess not." Mikan ran to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

Mikan ran into the classroom and looked around. Koko, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko were talking in the corner.

"Have any of you seen Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"Nope." Everyone answered in unison.

"Oh. Well thanks." Mikan ran out of the classroom. "Where can he be?"

Mikan walked while thinking and unconsciously went to the Sakura Tree.

"Huh? How did I get here? I guess I just got here without thinking." Mikan thought out loud.

"What're you doing here Polka-dots?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Well sorry! I didn't know that you owned this tree!" Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "By the way, have you seen Ruka-pyon? I have to tell him something important."

"No. Go away." Natsume said suddenly getting angry.

"Why are you so mad when I brought up Ruka-pyon? I doubt that this is something that you should get angry over!" Mikan said and ran off to find Ruka.

"The only thing that I would be happy to hear that you'd tell Ruka is that you were breaking up with him but that's not gonna happen." Natsume muttered as soon as Mikan was out of hearing range.

"Where is he?! I've checked like everywhere that he might be!" Mikan said slightly annoyed.

"Where's who?" Ruka said from behind Mikan.

"Ruka-pyon! Don't sneak up on me!" Mikan snapped around to face Ruka.

"Sorry. Who were you talking about?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for you! Where were you?!" Mikan asked.

"Oh. Sorry. My rabbit ran away so I was chasing it and I finally caught it." Ruka said. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Well… Uh… Why don't we go somewhere private?" Mikan looked down.

"Uh… Okay." Ruka said confused. "How about the Sakura Tree."

"Natsume was just there." Mikan said.

"He moves around a lot. He's probably not there anymore." Ruka led Mikan to the Sakura Tree.

"Okay." Mikan followed him.

They walked to the Sakura Tree and sat down at the trunk. Like Ruka said, Natsume already moved away.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Umm… Well… I'm so sorry!" Mikan started crying.

"What is it?" Ruka started to fear what Mikan was about to say.

Ruka comforted Mikan. Mikan sobbed quietly into Ruka's chest. Natsume walked by at a distance and saw them and immediately got angry. Unfortunately Sumire found Natsume and was about to hug him when Natsume burned her hair.

"AHHHH!!!!" Sumire screamed trying to put the fire out.

Ruka and Mikan heard and looked over at her and saw Natsume walk away.

"I hope that Natsume didn't get the wrong idea." Mikan muttered.

"You like him don't you?" Ruka asked sadly.

"H-how did you know?!" Mikan asked shocked.

"The way you look at him when you're not mad at him." Ruka looked down.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Mikan said.

"It's okay. If it makes you happy to be with Natsume then I can't stop you. If you're happy then I'm happy." Ruka said sadly.

"Thank you so much Ruka-pyon! You're such a good friend!" Mikan hugged Ruka.

"So when are you going to tell Natsume that you love him?" Ruka asked.

"The day before the party." Mikan replied.

"Okay." Ruka said.

"I better get going. I need to buy the presents for everyone. I would invite you to come but then you would know what you were getting." Mikan cheered up. "Bye!"

Mikan ran towards Hotaru's lab. Ruka saw something shiny from a bush nearby.

"Imai!" Ruka stomped over to Hotaru.

"This will make me so rich!" Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

"You took pictures and taped it?!" Ruka asked angrily.

"Of course. How much should I sell it for? 500 rabbits for the tape and 200 rabbits for all the pictures in a package?" Hotaru smirked.

"Give me that Imai!" Ruka chased Hotaru as she scooted away on her duck scooter.

"No way! This will make me rich!" Hotaru smirked again.

"IMAI!!!" Ruka screamed angrily and chased after her on a tiger.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

Mikan was in front of Hotaru's lab.

"Is Hotaru here?" Mikan asked the robot in front of the lab.

"No. You may come inside and wait though." The robot told Mikan in a robotic voice.

"No it's okay. Just tell her that I came by." Mikan told the robot and walked away.

Mikan skipped towards the bus stop. Mikan bumped into Natsume and fell down.

"Watch it! Polka-dots?" Natsume looked at Mikan then remembered what happened at the Sakura Tree. "Maybe you should watch where you're going!"

"I'm guessing that you got the wrong idea when me and Ruka were at the Sakura Tree. It wasn't what it looked like." Mikan got up.

"Then what was it?" Natsume glared at Mikan.

"If you go with me to Central Town I'll tell you." Mikan gave Natsume the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Natsume said giving into the puppy eyes.

"Yatta!" Mikan jumped up.

**(A/N: For those who don't know, Yatta means yay or I did it.)**

Mikan dragged Natsume to the bus stop.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! I actually typed out half off this chapter on my dad's laptop since I had to go to my grandma's house and I couldn't bring a big computer like the 1 I usually use. The problem is that I forgot to send the chapter to my e-mail address and my dad's laptop had to stay at my grandma's house so I had to re-type the whole chapter! It was a pain but I finished it! I feel bad for Ruka but that's what he gets for trying to steal Mikan from Natsume! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**If you're a NatsumexMikan fan then you will love this chapter! Especially the end! Don't skip to the end!**

**Chapter 13. Central Town**

**Last Chapter:**

"If you go with me to Central Town I'll tell you." Mikan gave Natsume the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Natsume said giving into the puppy eyes.

"Yatta!" Mikan jumped up.

Mikan dragged Natsume to the bus stop.

Mikan and Natsume sat on the bench and everyone at the bus stop was staring and whispering.

"Is that Sakura and Natsume together?!" Somebody whispered.

"Ya! I can't believe it!" Somebody else whispered.

"That Sakura probably tricked him to go on a date!" Somebody else whispered which was obviously 1 of Natsume's fan.

"Sakura-san! What did you do to trick Natsume-sama to go on a date with you?!" Sumire demanded standing up in front of Mikan.

"I didn't do anything! I just wanted him to come with me to go buy birthday presents for my friends because their birthdays are coming up! And a date?! What makes you think it was a date?!" Mikan stood up so that she wasn't looking up.

"How can you get Natsume-sama to go with you on a date so easily when I've been asking him to go on a date with me WAY longer than you?!" Sumire demanded angrily.

"I just told you that it's not a date! Besides, he's my friend!" Mikan started to get angry.

"How can someone as perfect as Natsume-sama be your friend?!" Sumire said angrily almost screaming.

"I'm his friend because I'm not a little fan that obsesses over him!" Mikan said angrily.

"He wouldn't obsess over him! He's totally perfect!" Sumire said angrily.

"What part is perfect?! He's a cold pervert!" Mikan said getting angrier by the second." The only good thing about him is his good looks!"

"How dare you speak rudely about Natsume-sama!" Sumire said screaming at this point.

"Geez! You are so annoying!" Mikan said fuming.

"I'm not the 1 who annoys Natsume-sama!" Sumire said get angrier.

"You do annoy him! You're always following him wherever he goes!" Mikan retorted in rage.

"I have a right to follow him as the RukaNatsume fan club president unlike you!" Sumire said fuming.

"You can't even set on 1! Why don't you just choose 1 like Ruka-pyon?!" Mikan said even angrier.

"So you don't care even when you're Ruka-sama's girlfriend?!" Sumire asked angrily. "What kind of girlfriend are you?!"

"FYI, we broke up! Don't criticize me about how to be a girlfriend when you don't even have a boyfriend!" Mikan said at pure rage.

"Ruka-sama broke up with you? Figures that he wouldn't wanna stay with a lousy girlfriend as you!" Sumire said teasing Mikan.

"He didn't break up with me, I broke up with him!" Mikan snapped.

"Why?! He's totally perfect!" Sumire said angrily.

"Because I really really really love someone else!" Mikan said angrily.

"Who?" Sumire asked curiously.

Natsume perked up his ears.

"Na-" Mikan was cut off by the shot of a baka cannon.

"Baka. You said the day before the party. I'm not prepared yet so if you're gonna confess then do it then." Hotaru stepped out of a bush with Ruka behind her.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and Ruka.

"Thank you so much Hotaru! I almost spilled!" Mikan said happily.

"Mood swings." Everyone on the bus muttered.

"Huh?" Mikan asked confused.

"Just remember that you have to confess on the scheduled day or else." Hotaru took out her Baka Bazooka.

**(A/N: Yay! The Baka Bazooka! We haven't seen that 1 for a while!)**

"Uh… Right." Mikan sweatdropped.

That whole time Natsume was wondering who it could be that Mikan likes so much jealously.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'She almost said who it was! She said "Na" and that's it! Who do I know whose name starts with a Na? The only people that I know that are close to her that start with Na are me and Narumi. But that's not right because Narumi is way older and she acts like she hates me so much sometimes.' Natsume thought jealously. 'What if it's someone that I don't know! Like if it's someone from the Special Ability class!'

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsume was so jealous and angry that he was about to put the next person who talked to him on fire.

"Natsume?" Mikan called for Natsume's attention without noticing how angry that he was.

"WHAT?!?!" Natsume said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?! I just wanted to tell you that the bus was here!" Mikan said angrily.

"Oh." Natsume said guiltily for yelling at Mikan.

"Let's go." Mikan walked on the bus and Natsume followed.

Mikan and Natsume sat at the back of the bus. Hotaru dragged Ruka onto the bus and sat close enough to hear but not be seen.

"Why were you so mad?" Mikan asked curiously.

"None of your business." Natsume muttered.

"Hmph!" Mikan turned her back towards Natsume.

Mikan wouldn't say anything to Natsume until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I'm sorry for yelling at you!" Natsume said annoyed.

Everyone on the bus stared at him in shock since he said it pretty loudly. Natsume has never apologized to anyone before.

"D-did you j-just apologize?!" Mikan stuttered shocked.

"Ya but don't get used to it." Natsume was slightly blushing.

"But you never apologize!" Mikan said still in shock.

"So what!" Natsume turned his head away so that Mikan wouldn't see his blushing.

"We're here!" Mikan returned to her cheerful self.

Mikan dragged Natsume off the bus.

"Let's go to the accessory shop 1st! Anna and Saki-chan love accessories!" Mikan dragged Natsume to the accessory shop.

"You don't have to drag me!" Natsume said annoyed by all the stares that he was getting.

"Oh. Sorry Natsume! Whenever I go to Central Town I get so excited!" Mikan jumped up and down.

"You're always excited Polka-dots." Natsume smirked.

"I'll forgive you this time since I'm in a good mood but you won't be lucky next time!" Mikan ran into the store.

"The point of me calling you names is so that you get angry baka." Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Anna would love this bracelet and Saki-chan would love this necklace don't you think Natsume?" Mikan showed Natsume a pink charm bracelet with heart charms and a blue heart shaped locket.

"How would I know? I'm not a girl." Natsume said plainly.

"Then I'll buy these!" Mikan bought them and raced to the video games store.

Natsume followed her with his hands in his pockets.

"What video game do you think that Koko would like Natsume? You're a boy." Mikan looked through the games.

"I dunno. Ruka told me that he was looking at World of Warcraft the other day." Natsume said looking through the games.

**(A/N: Just as a disclaimer but I don't own War of Warcraft obviously. I didn't know what would be good for Koko so I just put in the 1****st**** game that came into my head.)**

"Isn't that game about fighting and wars?" Mikan asked.

"Ya." Natsume replied plainly.

"Uh… Maybe I'll get him an Alice Academy cell phone instead." Mikan said.

**(A/N: I just made that up on the spot. It's just a cell phone that you can use to call people from inside the Academy only. I kinda thought that a cell phone would match Koko because he talks a lot and phones are made for talking.)**

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

Mikan skipped to the electronics store and Natsume followed coolly.

"Maybe I should get 1 for me and Hotaru!" Mikan said happily.

"Knowing Imai, she would even use it." Natsume told Mikan.

"Good point. She would just replace it with 1 of her own inventions." Mikan frowned.

Mikan looked through the varieties of Alice Academy cell phones. Mikan almost bought a Charmmy Kitty cell phone for Koko because it was so cute but Natsume stopped her.

**(A/N: For those who don't know, Charmmy Kitty is Hello Kitty's pet cat and is absolutely adorable! Go to google images and type in Charmmy Kitty and look at the pictures! Charmmy Kitty is my favorite Sanrio character! 2****nd**** is Chococat! 3****rd**** is Cinnamoroll! I'm a sucker to cute things!)**

"Do you really think that Koko would want that? He is a boy you know." Natsume said coldly.

"Oh ya." Mikan put it back.

"Do you ever use your brain?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Of course!" Mikan said angrily.

"Doesn't look like it." Natsume smirked.

"Mou! Natsume!" Mikan said angrily.

"Get this 1 for Koko instead." Natsume gave Mikan a silver cell phone.

"It's kinda plain." Mikan said.

"So?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Right. I'll get this 1 then." Mikan bought the phone.

"Whatever." Natsume said plainly.

"All that's left is Ruka-pyon's present!" Mikan skipped to the pet shop.

Natsume followed Mikan with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think I should get a hamster or a guinea pig Natsume?" Mikan asked holding a baby dark brown hamster in 1 hand and a baby brown and white guinea pig in the other.

"Does it matter?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Then I'll get the hamster!" Mikan put the guinea pig back in its cage. "Sorry Guinea Pig-san. Maybe you'll be lucky with the next person!"

"I knew you were a baka but this is insane. Now you're talking to animals!" Natsume walked over to a cage that had a small black cat that looked very much like Natsume.

"Nya!" The cat meowed at Natsume.

"This cat ain't bad. Maybe I should get it since I'm here." Natsume thought out loud.

"Natsume! Look! This hamster can do tricks!" Mikan walked over to Natsume and put the hamster on a nearby table.

"Like what?" Natsume asked irritated.

"Like this! Watch!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Flip!"

The hamster did a back flip and landed on all fours again.

**(A/N: LOL! A hamster doing a back flip! I doubt that they can do that even if it was trained but I wanted this hamster to be special! XD)**

"Since when do hamsters do back flips?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"I dunno but this 1 is special!" Mikan hugged the hamster.

"This cat looks hungry." Natsume grabbed the hamster and dangled it over the cat's cage.

The cat tried to grab it but it couldn't reach it.

"Natsume! How dare you!" Mikan snatched the hamster back.

"Just kidding." Natsume smirked.

"You scared this poor hamster!" Mikan pet the hamster lightly on its head.

"It's just a hamster." Natsume shrugged.

"Just a hamster?! Should I say that you're just a human?! How would you feel then?! Consider the hamster's feelings!" Mikan got angry and went to buy the hamster leaving Natsume with the cat.

"Nya!" The black cat meowed again.

"I might as well buy it since it seems like its been here for a while now." Natsume let the cat out of the cage and the cat followed Natsume to the check out corner.

The black cat jumped up to the counter and hissed at the shopkeeper.

"H-hello sir. Would you like to purchase this cat?" The shopkeeper took a step back.

"I guess." Natsume got out his wallet. "How much?"

"I'll let you have that demon for free! I just want that thing out of here! That thing is evil!" The shopkeeper took another step back.

"Fine. Does it have a name?" Natsume asked coldly.

"No. Every time I try to give it a name it tries to kill me, literally." The shopkeeper glared at the cat.

"No cat is that evil." Natsume looked at the cat and the cat looked back with innocent eyes.

"This cat seems to like you. Maybe because it looks like you! It has the same features!" The shopkeeper looked back and forth between the cat and Natsume.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!" Natsume heard Mikan scream in horror from the back of the store.

"Mikan!" Natsume ran towards Mikan.

When Natsume got there, Mikan was crawled up in a ball and was quivering.

"What happened?!" Natsume crouched down next to Mikan to comfort her.

Mikan couldn't say anything because she was so afraid and could only point a quivering finger towards a giant tarantula behind a glass. Natsume fell down anime style.

**(A/N: LOL! Natsume can actually do that!)**

"You had me so worried! Don't scream like that for something as small as a spider!" Natsume said obviously angry.

"Wh-what's so s-small about th-that?!" Mikan stuttered and was still quivering. "I-it's the s-size of my h-head!!!"

**(A/N: I don't know if Mikan has arachnophobia but I do big time! I can't stand spiders! If I saw a spider that big I would totally freak!)**

"And? It's behind a glass!" Natsume said annoyed.

The hamster was quivering on Mikan's head.

**(A/N: That would be so cute! I wish an animal would be that attached to me!)**

Mikan noticed something.

"Did you say that you were worried?!" Mikan asked with her eyes the size of dinner plates and her mouth hanging to the ground.

"You must have been hearing things." Natsume said slightly blushing.

"Ya. Probably. The Natsume Hyuuga worrying about measly me! Ya right!" Mikan laughed and completely forgot about the spider. "Well, let's go! It's getting late!"

"Whatever." Natsume said plainly.

"I wanna get some Howalons before we leave!" Mikan skipped to the Howalons stand.

Natsume followed Mikan and sighed.

"1 small box of Howalons please Yuuri-san!" Mikan slammed a few rabbits onto the counter.

"Of course Sakura-san! I saved the last box for you in case you came!" The shopkeeper who she called Yuuri replied happily.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan grabbed the box of Howalons and opened it immediately.

"You know each other?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Sakura-san is my best customer and comes almost every 2 days!" Yuuri said happily.

"No wonder you're so fat Polka-dots." Natsume smirked.

"I am NOT fat! Besides, Howalons have no calories in them!" Mikan retorted.

"Whatever" Natsume said plainly.

"Would you like a Howalon Yuuri-san?" Mikan offered a Howalon to him.

"Thanks but no thanks Sakura-san." Yuuri smiled.

"Are you sure?" Mikan waved a Howalon in his face.

"I'm sure. I work with Howalons all day every day." Yuuri assured Mikan.

"I wish I could have your job!" Mikan drooled at thought of working with Howalons all day every day.

"Oi! Polka-dots, you're drooling." Natsume sweatdropped.

"Oops!" Mikan wiped away the drool.

Natsume walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Well, bye Yuuri-san!" Mikan waved and ran over to Natsume.

"Bye Sakura-san!" Yuuri waved back.

Mikan sat down next to Natsume.

"Want a Howalon? They're delicious!" Mikan said and stuffed 1 in her mouth.

"No." Natsume said plainly.

"I know you want 1 so don't lie!" Mikan shoved a Howalon into Natsume's mouth.

Natsume had no choice but to eat it so he did.

"How is it?" Mikan asked stuffing another Howalon into her mouth.

"I hope it's not contagious." Natsume said.

"What's contagious?" Mikan asked confused.

"Your baka germs. I don't wanna turn into a baka like you." Natsume smirked and added the cherry on top. "Polka-dots."

"Natsume! Mou!" Mikan puffed up her cheeks.

Natsume couldn't help but blush and unfortunate for him, Mikan noticed. Mikan forgot about Natsume teasing her completely. Mikan was shocked for a second but wanted to tease him about it.

"Ooh! You're blushing! How cute!" Mikan said grinning.

"…" Natsume turned away so that Mikan wouldn't see him blush even more.

"You're blushing more! That's so adorable!" Mikan was having the time of her life.

"…" Natsume blushed even more.

"You're blushing even more! Who knew that the cold hearted Natsume Hyuuga actually blushes?!" Mikan giggled cutely.

"…" Natsume blushed changed to a tiny pink to a slight red color.

"Ooh! How much can you blush?! You're getting redder and redder!" Mikan giggled again.

"…" Natsume blushed even more.

"Apparently Natsume Hyuuga can blush even more! I wonder how red you can get!" Mikan giggled with amusement.

"…" Natsume was blushing bright red now and covered his face with his bangs.

"Ooh! Natsume Hyuuga has just reached bright red! I wonder if he can go scarlet?!" Mikan grinned from ear to ear.

"…" Natsume was getting redder by the second and hated it.

"Almost there! C'mon! The goal is scarlet!" Mikan was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach.

"…" Natsume's face reached scarlet and was trying to hide it as much as he could.

"Oh ya! Natsume Hyuuga is now scarlet! That's SO KAWAII!" Mikan squealed happily.

**(A/N: LMAO! I love embarrassing Natsume like this! I'm laughing like crazy when I'm typing this out! XD)**

"Shut up!" Natsume got very annoyed and even more annoyed that Mikan was attracting attention.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Mikan was on the ground laughing like a maniac clutching her stomach.

"I said shut up!!!" Natsume said extremely annoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Mikan laughed even more.

"Shut up or else!!!!!" Natsume was getting really mad.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan couldn't stop laughing and was having a hard time to breathe.

"You asked for it." Natsume tried burning Mikan's hair but she immediately nullified it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan could barely breathe.

"SHUT UP POLKA-DOTS!!!!!" Natsume was totally angry.

**(A/N: I'm laughing so hard! LMFAO! This is hilarious!!!! This is like pure torture for Natsume! I'm SO loving this!!!! LMFAO!!!)**

Mikan couldn't breathe any more and went unconscious due to lack of air.

**(A/N: Poor Mikan. That was funny though! LOL! She fainted for laughing! XD)**

"Great. I guess that's what she gets for laughing that hard. It wasn't even funny though!" Natsume picked up Mikan, her bags, and the hamster. "Did she really think that I looked cute when I blushed?"

Natsume blushed again. He took Mikan to the bus and everyone just stared with wide eyes.

"Now she's attracting attention!" Natsume muttered under his breath.

When the bus arrived at the dormitories Natsume carried Mikan to her room. Luckily, Natsume still had Mikan's spare key from when she had to take her to her room before. Natsume unlocked the door and walked in. He gently set Mikan on her bed and tucked her in. He stared at her angelic sleeping face and ran his fingers through her smooth soft hair.

"Who ever she likes is definitely dead! No one steal her from me!" Natsume whispered protectively.

Natsume kissed Mikan lightly on the cheek and left quietly with his cat following him. Hotaru dragged Ruka around the whole time and took zillions of pictures and billions of recordings. Hotaru had huge money signs in her eyes and Ruka sweatdropped.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! The end was a huge NatsumexMikan scene! Natsume is so protective! Mikan will confess in a couple more chapters because some things have to happen still. I'm satisfied on how I ended this chapter though! I didn't want Hotaru, Ruka, and the cat to ruin the end but I had to stick them in there or else it would look like I forgot about them! This chapter was so long! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 14. Mikan's Secret Revealed**

**Last Chapter:**

"Who ever she likes is definitely dead! No one steal her from me!" Natsume whispered protectively.

Natsume kissed Mikan lightly on the cheek and left quietly with his cat following him. Hotaru dragged Ruka around the whole time and took zillions of pictures and billions of recordings. Hotaru had huge money signs in her eyes and Ruka sweatdropped.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan slowly woke up to see the hamster that Mikan bought just the day before in her face.

"Good morning Hamster-san!" Mikan pet the hamster on its head lightly.

"I better get to class before I'm late!" Mikan looked at her clock. "Crap! I'm late! I have to get to class in 5 minutes!"

Mikan was about to do her daily routine when she remembered something.

"Oh ya! I'm a spell-caster! I can clean my self up and get dressed in a flash with a spell!" Mikan searched her brain for a spell. "So how about the clothes spell and clean spell Hamster-san?"

"Of course Mikan-sama!" The hamster squeaked.

"You talked!" Mikan pointed at the hamster in shock. "Oh right. My other alice. I guess that I probably copied or stole Ruka-pyon's alice by accident. I better check on Ruka-pyon."

**(A/N: I think that Ruka could understand animals but I'm not 100 percent positive. Mikan has the copy/steal/use alice thingy in here! Yay! That's like the coolest alice ever!)**

"I have no time for that! I have to get ready!" Mikan got ready for the spells.

"Fuku mono!" Mikan said.

**(A/N: Fuku mono means clothes I think.)**

"Kire!" Mikan said.

**(A/N: You already know that Kire means Clean right?)**

"How do I look Hamster-san?" Mikan did a little twirl.

"Wonderful Mikan-sama!" The hamster squeaked.

"Thank you! I have to get going so bye!" Mikan said and got ready to teleport.

"Can I come with you please Mikan-sama?" The hamster squeaked.

"If you promise to be quiet." Mikan said.

"Of course Mikan-sama!" The hamster squeaked.

"Then let's go!" Mikan put the hamster in her backpack. "Terepotto!"

Mikan disappeared into a flash of light and appeared at her seat just as Jinno was calling attendance.

"Good timing. Jinno-sensei is gonna call you next!" Ruka whispered to her.

"Okay. Thanks!" Mikan whispered back.

"Sakura Mikan." Jinno called.

"Here!" Mikan raised her hand.

"Were you there earlier? Never mind. As long as you're her by the time that I call attendance." Jinno said and moved on. "Nogi Ruka."

"Here!" Ruka raised his hand.

"Hyuuga Natsume." Jinno called.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Jinno glared evilly at Natsume and Natsume glared back even eviler. Jinno continue calling attendance.

"Imai Hotaru." Jinno called.

"Here." Hotaru replied plainly and pushed a button that raised a robotic hand.

"Sakura Murasaki." Jinno called.

"Here!" Saki raised her hand.

"Imuki Aomi" Jinno called the last person.

"Here!" Aomi raised her hand.

"We will begin class now." Jinno said and noticed that Natsume was reading his manga. "Hyuuga! Pay attention!"

"Why should I. I already know this lesson so there's no point." Natsume said coldly.

"If you know then why don't you teach the lesson?" Jinno said getting annoyed.

"Too much hassle." Natsume replied plainly and went back to his manga.

"Hyuuga! Pay attention!" Jinno tried to use his alice but couldn't. "Sakura, do not nullify my alice unless you want detention."

"But I'm no-" Mikan remembered something. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I've been using my alice without even thinking about it lately. It just does things on its own."

"May I meet you in the halls for a moment Sakura?" Jinno asked.

"Okay." Mikan out to the halls.

**In the halls…**

"Put up a nullification barrier so that no one with a hearing alice can hear us." Jinno ordered.

"Hai." Mikan put up a barrier.

"You stole my alice didn't you?" Jinno asked. "And did you say that you're 2nd alice is doing this on its own?"

"Yes. I stole it and it goes on its own. I accidentally copied or stole Ruka-pyon's alice and who knows who else that I copied or stole without knowing." Mikan said worried.

"You will have to wear a limiting device so that it won't go out of control until you can control it. We will have to check to see if anyone has lost their alice and if they did then you can return it to them." Jinno said.

"Okay." Mikan replied.

"Can you return my alice please?" Jinno asked.

"Okay. Let me see where it put itself." Mikan checked her pockets and found a yellow alice stone.

**(A/N: I checked wikipedia and it said that Jinno's alice stone color is unknown so I just made it yellow since usually people think of yellow when they think about lightning. If you know the real color please tell me!)**

Mikan sighed and gave Jinno his alice back and the stone dissolved into his skin.

"It's so annoying to find an alice stone in my pocket without evening knowing about it." Mikan said.

"I better get a limiting device before she steals another alice." Jinno sighed. "I'll be back soon so just wait here to avoid you stealing anyone else's alice."

"Okay." Mikan sat down on the floor against the wall.

"Tobita, take care of the class for a moment longer. I have to get something from the teacher's lounge." Jinno told Yuu when he poked his head.

"Yes sir." Yuu said.

"And nobody come into contact with Sakura please." Jinno said and left to go to the teacher's lounge.

Everyone was left with confused faces except Hotaru.

"So that's what happened. Probably getting 1 of those things." Hotaru muttered under her breath but Natsume heard.

"What happened? Why can't she come in contact with anyone? What things?" Natsume asked confused.

"I'm not allowed to tell and it's the baka's choice to tell you or not, not mine." Hotaru said plainly.

"Another secret? She has a lot of secrets doesn't she?" Ruka said.

"No. She has very few secrets but they're all important ones." Hotaru said.

"How many do we know and out of how many?" Ruka and Natsume asked in unison.

"Nogi knows 1 and Hyuuga knows none and that's out of 3. Being the Goddess of Light doesn't count since everyone knows that now." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"You mean that?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. That." Hotaru replied.

"What it is it?!" Natsume said annoyed and obviously hates being left out on things.

"You'll find out on another day." Ruka and Hotaru said in unison.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"Geez my alice is so annoying! It's useful but I don't wanna find alice stones in my pockets every time I look in them!" Mikan sighed.

Mikan was searching her pockets to check if there were any other alice stones and unfortunately, there were. There were 2 red, milky white, and black alice stones found in her pockets.

"I better find out what alices these are so that I can return them." Mikan said and picked up each stone 1 by 1 to find out what alice they were.

She ended up finding out that she took a Sumire's alice, Ruka's alice, Persona's alice, and Natsume's alice.

"It'll only take a matter of time for them to realize that they lost their alice." Mikan sighed.

Jinno finally returned with a limiting bracelet.

"Wear this." Jinno put the limiting bracelet on Mikan." Don't try to take it off because only the teachers can take it off. We don't want your alice to go crazy do we?"

"No. I accidentally stole Natsume, Permy, Ruka-pyon, and Persona-niichan's alices too." Mikan looked down guiltily.

"This is quite troublesome. Can you sneak Shouda, Hyuuga, and Nogi's alice back without them noticing?" Jinno asked.

"Permy and Ruka-pyon will be easy but Natsume's senses are sharp and he might catch me." Mikan said.

"Just try to your fullest. Do it as soon as possible. Hold onto Persona's stone for now and give it to him after class." Jinno said.

"Okay." Mikan replied and hid her limiting bracelet before walking back into class.

Jinno followed her and went to the front of the class.

"We will start class now." Jinno said.

Mikan walked to her seat and Hotaru saw Mikan's limiting bracelet as Mikan walked by.

"I thought so." Hotaru whispered.

Mikan had her hand in her pocket and was rolling the stones in her hand. Natsume noticed that she had something in her pocket.

"What's in your pocket Polka-dots?" Natsume whispered so that only she could hear.

"Nothing!" Mikan said too quickly.

"You're a bad liar. Tell me now." Natsume was still whispering.

"It's none of your business." Mikan lied.

**(A/N: Mikan is lying because since she has Natsume so it is sorta his business.)**

"You're lying again. So it is my business." Natsume whispered.

"Sorry but I can't tell. It's 1 of my secrets. I'll tell that it doesn't involve just you though." Mikan turned her attention to class.

Natsume was left with a confused face and tried to figure it out but couldn't. Jinno was noticed that Natsume was thinking about his own things and wasn't paying attention to the class.

"Hyuuga! Pay attention and get out of your own little world!" Jinno's stick sparked.

"I was thinking so shut up." Natsume glared at Jinno.

"Sorry but if he's thinking about what I think he's thinking about then it's partly my fault." Mikan said.

"So he figured it out? But it's Hyuuga's fault to think about it." Jinno told Mikan.

"I don't think so… yet. I'm sorry. I'll take responsibility." Mikan said.

Natsume stared at Mikan and was surprised. She was taking responsibility for his actions.

"You shouldn't cover for a troublemaker like him Sakura." Jinno's stick sparked and he pointed it at Natsume.

"If anyone found about it or anything about it, that person would probably be thinking too." Mikan protested.

"That's true. Fine. Hyuuga, you'll just have to come to detention after class." Jinno put away his stick. "I still think that you shouldn't cover for such a trouble maker Sakura."

"I don't care if Natsume is a trouble maker or not, he's still my friend." Mikan said.

"Polka-dots. You don't have to cover for me. I can take care of myself. I have my alice so you don't have to cover me." Natsume said coldly.

Natsume tried to use his alice but the fire wouldn't come out.

"What the?" Natsume tried using it again.

"Crap. He noticed." Mikan muttered under her breath but Natsume caught it.

"You know why my alice isn't working?" Natsume asked Mikan confused.

"No! Of course not!" Mikan said quickly.

"You know. Tell me!" Natsume demanded getting annoyed.

"I can't but I promise that your alice will be back by tomorrow!" Mikan was clutching Natsume's alice stone.

"What's that it in your pocket?" Natsume pointed at Mikan's pocket.

"Nothing." Mikan said quickly.

"What is it?!" Natsume got annoyed.

"Nothing!" Mikan insisted.

"It's obviously something! Just tell me!" Natsume lost his cool.

"I can't! It's none of your business!" Mikan lied and was almost screaming.

The class was watching intently. They already knew that Mikan was the Goddess of Light so who knows what kind of other secrets she's holding in.

"My alice! It's not working!" Koko said surprised.

"Crap. Just 1 isn't enough." Mikan muttered.

Mikan walked up to Jinno.

"I'm going to need more than 1 limiting device." Mikan whispered and put a nullification barrier so that someone with a hearing alice couldn't hear.

"Fine. I'll be right back. I'll bring back a couple in case you need more than 1." Jinno whispered back. "Tobita, take care of the class, I'll be back in a moment."

"Yes sir." Yuu said.

"Sakura, stay in the halls and avoid contact with anyone." Jinno said before leaving to the teacher's lounge.

Mikan walked into the halls again and the class started whispering.

"I wonder who I took it away from now." Mikan looked through her pocket and took out a handful of stones.

"Great. I probably took the whole class's alices!" Mikan sighed and tried each alice out.

"My alice is missing!" Mikan heard most of the class scream.

"I thought so. This is gonna be a problem. Especially when they notice that I'm the only 1 who's alice isn't missing." Mikan sighed again.

**Meanwhile in the Class…**

"This will be quite a problem. I hope she can manage it." Hotaru muttered.

"Is Polka-dots related to all the missing alices?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hotaru said coldly.

"Ruka, is your alice missing too?" Natsume asked.

"Ya. It's been missing since I last saw Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"It's not like Polka-dots can steal alices right Imai?" Natsume asked starting to understand.

"It's not my choice to tell you." Hotaru said plainly.

"So she can?! How?! She can only nullify!" Natsume said.

"I told you, it's not my choice to tell." Hotaru said plainly.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"By now everyone must've figured out that it was me who did all this." Mikan said.

Jinno returned with a jewelry box.

"There are different assortments of limiting devices in here so you may choose the ones that you like. Just don't choose this 1." Jinno pointed to a large black bracelet.

"Okay." Mikan chose a necklace that had a rainbow-colored stone. "This 1 is pretty."

"You better choose 2 just in case." Jinno said.

"Then this 1 too." Mikan picked up a matching bracelet. "They match."

"Okay." Jinno put the necklace and bracelet on Mikan.

"Let's try to continue class." Jinno walked into the classroom.

"Okay." Mikan followed him into class.

"Before we begin, how many of you know why your alices are missing?" Jinno asked the class.

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru raised their hands.

"Shall we let the whole class know Sakura?" Jinno asked.

"There's no point in hiding it any longer." Mikan said.

"Would you like to explain Sakura?" Jinno asked.

"Sure." Mikan said. "I have 2 alices, Nullification and the Copy/Steal/Use alice. I have stolen most of your alices accidentally. My alice goes on its own and steals alices. I don't know that I stole them until I find the alice stones in my pocket."

"How many of you lost your alice? Raise your hands." Jinno told the class.

All the students except Hotaru, Saki, and Aomi raised their hands.

"This will be a pain." Mikan said.

"If you lost your alice then form a single file line in front of Sakura and she will return your alice 1 by 1." Jinno ordered.

Everyone who lost their alice got in line in front of Mikan at the front of the class. Mikan gave everyone back their alice till the last person reached Natsume.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsume whispered.

"I couldn't. It'd be annoying if word got out and I'd attract even more attention." Mikan put Natsume's alice stone in his hand and it dissolved into his skin.

"It's not like I'd tell if you told me not to." Natsume said.

"If I told you then you would think about it, if you think about it Koko could read your mind and find out and we both know that he has a big mouth." Mikan said plainly.

"Oh." Natsume said then walked back to his seat.

"Is that everyone?" Jinno asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone answered.

"I hope that 3 limiting devices will hold it in." Jinno whispered to Mikan.

"Me too." Mikan whispered back and returned to her seat.

Jinno started class and it went by smoothly.

**After Class…**

"That will be all for today class." Jinno dismissed everyone. "Sakura and Hyuuga, stay please."

"Yes sir." Mikan walked up to Jinno.

"Hn." Natsume stayed in his seat.

"You should try training with Persona to control your alice." Jinno whispered to Mikan saw that Natsume wouldn't hear.

"Yes sir. I'll go now." Mikan said. "Do you know where Persona-niichan would be right now?"

"Try the Dangerous Ability class." Jinno said.

"Okay. Thanks." Mikan got ready to teleport.

"Terepotto!" Mikan flashed into a light and appeared at the Dangerous Ability class.

"Hello Mikan-san." Persona greeted Mikan.

"Hi Persona-niichan!" Mikan hugged Persona.

"I have to practice controlling my 2nd alice so can you help me?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. I heard that it caused quite a bit of trouble in class today." Persona said.

"Ya! I accidentally stole most of the class's alices!" Mikan remembered something." Sorry! I accidentally stole your alice too!"

"It's okay. You didn't try to use it right? It's quite dangerous." Persona said.

"Nope! I didn't use anyone's alice except Ruka-pyon's alice but that was by accident too." Mikan gave Persona his alice stone.

"What did you use Nogi's alice for?" Persona asked.

"To talk to his birthday present!" Mikan took out the hamster out of her backpack.

"How fitting! A hamster for an animal pheromone alice." Persona said.

The hamster hid in Mikan's hair and quivered.

"It's okay Hamster-san! Persona-niichan won't hurt you!" Mikan told the hamster.

"Are you sure? He's scary!" The hamster squeaked.

"Don't worry! He looks scary but he's really nice!" Mikan assured the hamster.

"I thought you returned everyone's alice?" Persona asked Mikan.

"I guess I stole it and copied it!" Mikan smiled. "Oh well! I like this alice anyways!"

"Shall we begin your training?" Persona asked.

"Okay!" Mikan said and teleported them to the Northern Woods.

**Yay! I finished it! This chapter is SO long! I was copying out of my notebook but I changed things so much that it's hard to try to piece it together! You thought that I forgot about the hamster didn't you? Not for a second! Okay maybe a couple seconds… See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, PinkEverlasting, cutestella, xXangelicprincessXx, and diamondstone812. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you PinkEverlasting for reading bulletin from YT! Please continue translating GA manga! Pretty please!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 15. Training and Crystal Balls **

**Last Chapter:**

"Shall we begin your training?" Persona asked.

"Okay!" Mikan said and teleported them to the Northern Woods

"Let's start by training your spell-casting." Persona said.

"I don't think that's needed. I've learned every spell known to man thanks to Hotaru!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"How did Imai help you?" Persona asked curiously.

**Flashback**

"Hotaru, can you make an invention for me that'll help me learn spells faster?" Mikan asked in Hotaru's lab.

"It'll cost you." Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

"I thought so." Mikan sweatdropped. "How much?"

"Depends. How much are you willing to pay?" Hotaru asked with a evil grin.

"Does 5000 rabbits sound good?" Mikan asked.

"Perfect!" Hotaru eyes twinkled in a scary way.

"I thought so." Mikan sighed and gave Hotaru 5000 rabbits.

"How did you get so many rabbits when you've only been a special star for a little while?" Hotaru looked suspiciously at Mikan.

"I get large donations from the headmaster and Persona-niichan for my hard work!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

"How big are the donations?" Hotaru had GIANT money signs in her eyes.

"I get a donation of 10,000 rabbits every 2 months." Mikan sweatdropped again.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Hotaru screamed. "THAT MUCH?!?!?! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW EARLIER?!?!?!?!"

"Because I was afraid of how you were going to react." Mikan cowered in the corner.

"I'll have the invention done in 5 hours if you pay me an extra fee!" Hotaru said.

"How much is the extra fee?" Mikan sighed.

"500 rabbits." Hotaru returned to her calm composed self.

"Fine. Here you go." Mikan gave Hotaru 500 rabbits.

Hotaru immediately got to work and finished it in 5 hours like she said.

"Swallow this. It will teach you all spells known to man." Hotaru gave Mikan a pill and a glass of water.

Mikan swallowed the pill and in 5 minutes knew every spell known to man.

"You got what you wanted. You can leave now. I'm going to bed soon." Hotaru yawned.

"Bye Hotaru! Thanks!" Mikan waved then left.

**End of Flashback**

"It was so expensive but it's worth it!" Mikan said.

"Can you show me a nice show made with the spells that you learned?" Persona asked.

"Sure! I'll need 5 minutes to think about what I'll do though." Mikan said.

"Take your time! Make it the best you can!" Persona said.

"Okay!" Mikan sat down on a log and thought about what she was going to do.

In 5 minutes Mikan thought of a show to present to Persona.

"Ready!" Mikan told Persona energetically.

"Start when you're ready." Persona sat down a log.

Mikan took a couple deep breaths. She closed her eyes and a brilliant show of special effects started. There were sparkles and bubbles flying all over the place and little orbs of light were circling Mikan which was on a platform of thick vines with flowers of all different sorts on it. There was a fire and water dragon dancing around "Mikan's stage" and snowflakes and sakura petals were falling. There was beautiful soft music playing from nowhere. Persona was in pure amazement. After 15 minutes of the beautiful show Mikan ended it.

"How was it?" Mikan sat down and panted a little. "I did my best!"

"…" Persona's face showed pure shock.

"Persona-niichan? Anyone home?" Mikan waved her hand in front of Persona's face.

"Huh?" Persona snapped out of it.

"I said did you like it?" Mikan asked.

"Of course! That was amazing! How did you do all that at once?!" Persona forgot that he was supposed to be a cold composed person.

"Hahaha! I've never seen you like this! You're never excited!" Mikan chuckled.

"Uh. Right." Persona returned back to normal.

"I like you better when you're hyper! It makes you look like an excited kid trying to dress up scary!" Mikan laughed.

"So how did you cast those spells without saying anything? Even more, how did you so many spells and control them at the same time?" Persona asked trying to change the subject.

"I thought that saying something would ruin the show so I said the spell in my mind. It took a lot of concentration and the single distraction could've ruined it all. I just had the whole show played in my head and displayed it out. That's why I closed my eyes. That way I can see the show in my head." Mikan explained.

"That's very impressive. The day before you have to fight the Goddess of Light why don't we have a large party and I will allow you to be the main act? That is if you want to." Persona said.

"A party! That's perfect! We can move Saki-chan, Anna, Koko, and Ruka-pyon's birthday party onto that day and they can be special guests!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Okay. Why don't we practice with your alice and when we're done then we can go to the headmaster and tell him okay?" Persona asked.

"Okay!" Mikan said happily.

"Why don't we try having you copy as many alices as you can from the teaching staff without stealing it?" Persona said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Mikan teleported herself and Persona to the teacher's lounge.

Narumi, Jinno, Misaki, and Serina were there grading papers.

"Hello Persona and Mikan-chan!" Narumi greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi. "I have to copy all the teachers' alices!"

"You can leave out Narumi's alice." Persona said.

"Aww! How come?" Narumi acted like a little kid.

"That's not the kind of alice that an innocent little girl like Mikan-san should have." Persona said.

"Aww! Fine." Narumi puffed out his cheeks like a kid.

**(A/N: I can almost imagine Narumi doing that! XD)**

"Narumi-sensei looks like a little kid!" Mikan said happily.

"That means I don't look like an old person! Yay!" Narumi said in a kiddy voice.

"No. That means that you're being very immature." Persona said coldly.

"Who's alice should I copy 1st Person-niichan?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Try Jinno's alice." Persona said.

"Okie dokie!" Mikan skipped over to Jinno. "Can I copy your alice?"

"If you don't use it for trouble." Jinno said.

"Okay!" Mikan said.

Mikan kept stealing Jinno's alice over and over again until for the 10th time when she finally copied it.

"Finally! I got it!" Mikan cheered.

"Now try using it on Narumi." Persona said.

"Like what?" Mikan asked.

"Narumi." Persona smirked.

"Don't hurt me Mikan-chan!" Narumi hid behind Misaki.

"I wouldn't do that!" Mikan said. "That's mean Persona-niichan! I'll use it on the robot that Hotaru gave me in case I snapped like before."

"I prefer to use Narumi." Persona muttered and Narumi heard.

"Hey!" Narumi hid behind Mikan.

Mikan pushed a button on a cube and it enlarged to a robot.

"Now let me try to use it." Mikan muttered.

Mikan concentrated on making a bolt of lightning and pointed a finger at the robot. A bolt of lightning hit the robot and the robot had a hole in the gut. The hole fixed itself.

"Yay! I did it!" Mikan cheered.

"Good job Mikan-chan!" Narumi patted Mikan's back.

"Who's next?" Mikan asked Persona.

"Try Serina." Persona said.

"Okay!" Mikan walked over Serina and copied her alice in 4 tries.

"Now try to use it." Persona said.

"Okay! What do I use though?" Mikan asked.

"You can use my crystal ball." Serina said.

"Thank you!" Mikan concentrated on using the sight alice and looked into the crystal ball

Mikan saw Natsume sleeping under the Sakura Tree. Mikan blushed bright red and stared at Natsume. Mikan never saw Natsume look so much at peace. Narumi and Persona noticed that she was blushing but didn't know why. Serina noticed too and looked into the crystal ball to see why and giggled to see Natsume. All the teachers had a confused look on their faces.

"What do you see?" Persona asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Mikan turned to Persona and said quickly.

When Mikan turned to look at the crystal ball again, Natsume wasn't there anymore. Mikan sighed in disappointment.

"You really like him don't you?" Serina whispered to Mikan so that only she could hear.

"Well… Uh… Ya." Mikan blushed scarlet. "Do you know where I can buy a crystal ball?"

"Of course. For the best ones go to Regina's Physic Store." Serina giggled.

"Thank you." Mikan was still blushing. "S-so who's n-next Persona-niichan?"

"Try Misaki." Persona said still confused on why Mikan was blushing so violently.

"O-okay." Mikan was still blushing furiously.

Mikan copied it in 8 tries. She took longer because she was distracted with the look of Natsume sleeping.

"Now try using it on that plant." Persona pointed to a small potted plant on the window sill.

"O-okay." Mikan couldn't help but blush at the thought of Natsume.

Mikan tried concentrating on making the plant grow a bit but she had a hard time because she kept thinking about Natsume's calm sleeping face. She finally got it to grow after the 13th time.

"You seem a bit distracted by something Mikan-san. What is it?" Persona asked.

"Nothing!" Mikan said quickly.

Serina giggled.

"Well, that's all for today." Persona said. "Sorry Mikan-san but I have a few errands to do so I want you to go with Narumi to the headmaster's office."

"O-okay." Mikan couldn't get the image of Natsume's sleeping face out of her mind.

"What's going on? Why do you need to see the headmaster?" Narumi asked confused.

"We were thinking of throwing a party before the day that Mikan-san has to fight the Goddess of Darkness and having Mikan as the surprise entertainment. She did extremely well when she showed me a show of spell-casting. She also wanted to have Nogi, Sakura, Umenomiya, and Kokoro to be special guests since they're birthday party was supposed to be the next day and join their birthday party into this 1." Persona explained.

**(A/N: When Persona said Sakura he was referring to Saki.)**

"Ooh! A party! Okay! Let's go Mikan-chan!" Narumi grabbed Mikan's hand and skipped out the door.

"O-okay." Mikan followed Narumi still blushing furiously.

Natsume just so happened to be walking by and noticed that Mikan was blushing like crazy. He got jealous that she was blushing and was with Narumi. Mikan noticed Natsume and immediately got redder.

"Oi Polka-dots. Why are you blushing so much?" Natsume asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Mikan remembered the image of Natsume's sleeping face and got redder.

**(A/N: How red can Mikan get?! XD)**

"I-I gotta go! B-bye!" Mikan ran really fast to the headmaster's office and was dragging Narumi.

"She was blushing and she was with Narumi. Narumi's name starts with Na! So she likes him?!" Natsume thought out loud.

"Hello Kuro Neko. I don't think that's what it was." Persona walked out of the teacher's lounge.

"Persona." Natsume glared at him. "How would you know?"

"She looked into a crystal ball and then she started blushing like that. It probably has to do with what she saw in the crystal ball." Persona said. "She didn't tell me what she saw though."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea and if you get the wrong idea then that would be a problem for Mikan-san." Persona said and walked away.

"What did she see in the crystal ball?" Natsume thought out loud. "Maybe I should ask that 1 teacher with the sight alice."

Natsume walked into the teacher's lounge and straight up to Serina.

"You want to know what Sakura-san saw in the crystal ball right Hyuuga?" Serina asked.

"You know don't you?" Natsume said in a threatening tone.

"Yes but I don't think that Sakura-san would want me to tell you." Serina said.

"Tell me now." Natsume demanded.

"I will tell you that she wanted a crystal ball too." Serina giggled. "She probably wanted to see that person more."

"Person?" Natsume burned with jealousy.

"Yes. A person." Serina giggled again.

Natsume stomped out and went to the Sakura Tree.

"Who is it that made Mikan blush that much?!" Natsume thought out loud.

**Meanwhile with Mikan and Narumi…**

"Why are you blushing so much Mikan-chan? Could it be that you got a little crush without letting me now?" Narumi gasped.

"No! Of course not!" Mikan said quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?" Narumi grinned. "You like Natsume-kun don't you? You saw him in the crystal ball didn't you?"

"Kyaaaaaa!!!! How did you know?!?!" Mikan remembered the image of Natsume sleeping.

"I can tell." Narumi grinned even bigger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Narumi asked like a kid.

"Actually only Hotaru and Ruka-pyon knows." Mikan blushed.

"When are you gonna confess Mikan-chan?" Narumi was acting like Anna, Nonoko, Saki, or Aomi after they found out that Mikan liked Ruka before.

"I was going to do it the day before the party but now that we're gonna change the day to that day I'll just do it then." Mikan blushed redder.

"If Hotaru-chan records it, I have to buy it!" Narumi squealed like a girl.

"I don't want Hotaru to record it but she would anyways. She record it even if the world was coming to an end." Mikan said.

Narumi and Mikan walked up to the headmaster's office door and Narumi knocked.

"Who is it?" The headmaster's voice asked from inside.

"Narumi-sensei and Sakura Mikan." Narumi said in a business voice.

"Enter." The headmaster said.

The guards let them in and Narumi and Mikan walked in.

"What do you need?" The headmaster asked.

"We would like to hold a huge party the day before I have to fight the Goddess of Darkness and we would like your permission." Mikan said energetically.

"You have my permission." The headmaster said. "The people who will be in charge of the party would be Tobita Yuu, Imai Hotaru, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Kokoro Yome, Nogi Ruka, and you. Tobita Yuu will be in charge of designing the party. Imai-san will be in charge of lights. Umenomiya-san will be in charge of the food. Ogasawara-san will be in charge of special effects. Kokoro-san will be in charge of the polls of what everyone wants. Nogi-san will get help from the animals."

"What about me?" Mikan asked.

"You will be the head of the party planning committee and in charge of the entertainment." The headmaster replied.

"Cool!" Mikan cheered.

"Narumi, announce the party tomorrow." The headmaster said.

"Yes Headmaster." Narumi said.

"You are dismissed." The headmaster said.

"Bye bye Headmaster-san!" Mikan skipped out of the office and Narumi followed her.

"Mikan-chan, how come you talk to the headmaster the same as you talk to everyone else when he's at a higher rank?" Narumi asked curiously.

"Because he's a human right? Every human is equal!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"That's the 2nd time I've ever heard that. The 1st time I heard that was when I used to be a student and that person is the person that has the same alice as you." Narumi told Mikan.

**(A/N: In the anime Narumi tells Mikan that there was a person in the academy before that had the same alice as her.)**

"Is that person so alike to me?" Mikan asked curiously.

"In more ways than you think." Narumi said.

"Sorry Narumi-sensei but I have to do something!" Mikan ran towards the bus stop to go to Central Town.

"Bye Mikan-chan!" Narumi waved and walked towards the teacher's lounge to finish grading papers.

Mikan ran into Natsume and fell down.

"Watch it Polka-dots!" Natsume said.

"Well Sorry!" Mikan remembered the image of Natsume sleeping and blushed.

"Where're you going to in such a big rush?" Natsume asked rudely.

"C-central Town." Mikan got off the floor.

"Persona told me that you were blushing earlier because you saw someone in a crystal ball. Who is it?!" Natsume demanded. "And don't try lying because it's easy to see through your lies."

"Umm…" Mikan just thought of something and grinned.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Bye bye!" Mikan teleported to Central Town.

"Crap!" Natsume said angrily and walked to the bus stop to go to Central Town. "She's probably going to get a crystal ball like that 1 teacher said."

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"That was a really close 1. Now I have to find the physic shop. What was it called again?" Mikan thought for a little bit. "Oh ya! Regina's Physic Store! I wonder where it is."

Mikan walked around till she finally found the store.

"I finally found it!" Mikan skipped into the store.

Mikan looked through all sorts of strange things and finally found the crystal balls. She looked at them and tried using it to see Natsume. She saw that Natsume was actually spying on Mikan in the store. Mikan blushed and acted like she didn't see him. She bought the crystal ball and walked out the store with Natsume following her.

"I wonder why he's following me. Why does he wanna know who was in the crystal ball so badly?" Mikan muttered and Natsume was too far away to hear.

Mikan walked for a while till she decided to tell Natsume that she knew that he was spying on her. Mikan turned around and walked to the bush that Natsume was hiding in.

"Natsume, I know you're there. You've been spying on me ever since I've been in the physic store! Tell me why now!" Mikan demanded.

No answer came from the bush.

"I told you! I know that you're there!" Mikan moved aside the bush to reveal Natsume.

"How did you know that I was following you?" Natsume stood up.

"I saw you in the crystal ball at the physic store." Mikan said.

"So you were looking for me?" Natsume smirked.

"O-of course not! I just wanted to try out the crystal ball before I bought it and some reason you showed up on it!" Mikan said quickly.

"Lies." Natsume said.

"I can steal your alice you know." Mikan said

"So? I know that you'd give it back to me." Natsume smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Mikan asked.

"You're too nice to keep my alice. Besides, if I lost my alice and you wouldn't give it back then I would have to leave the academy wouldn't I? You don't want me to leave do you?" Natsume said.

"…" Mikan didn't say anything.

Natsume was a bit shocked. He thought that she was going to want him to go. Mikan kept silent.

"Just leave me alone!" Mikan said almost screaming and teleported to her room.

"Great. Now she's mad at me." Natsume said and walked to the bus stop so that he can go back to his room.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"This is just great! Now he knows that I like him! It's so obvious now! Hotaru's going to kill me for Natsume finding out before the scheduled day!" Mikan sat on her bed.

Mikan took out her crystal ball and used it to look at Natsume. She saw Natsume on the bus thinking.

"Great! He really does know that I like him!" Mikan said.

Mikan looked back at the crystal ball and saw Natsume was getting off the bus and walking to his room. He was still thinking. Mikan watched him walk through the halls to his room. She heard him say "So who does Mikan like?! Whoever it is will burn to crisps!"

"He doesn't know?! Everyone says that I'm dense but that's past dense!" Mikan slapped her forehead.

Mikan looked at the crystal ball again. She saw Natsume get frustrated trying to figure it out. Mikan giggled.

"I wanna check on Hotaru now!" Mikan concentrated on changing the image to Hotaru but it wouldn't change." So I can only see Natsume?"

Mikan read a tag on the crystal ball that said "Use this to see the person that you like"

"Why do I always realize these things afterwards?" Mikan mentally kicked herself.

Mikan turned away from the crystal ball and got ready for bed. She took 1 look at Natsume before falling asleep.

**Yay! I finished it! This chapter was so long! I've been making really long chapters lately! I've been working on this fan fiction all day! Once I start it's hard to stop! There are probably gonna be another 3-5 chapters left! It's almost done! I wanna finish this fan fiction so that I can start another 1! I have to do as much as I can before school starts! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 16. The Image and Practicing**

**Last Chapter:**

Mikan read a tag on the crystal ball that said "Use this to see the person that you like"

"Why do I always realize these things afterwards?" Mikan mentally kicked herself.

Mikan turned away from the crystal ball and got ready for bed. She took 1 look at Natsume before falling asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan got up early and looked at her clock. 6:30.

"Wow! I'm so early! I guess I was just so excited about the party!" Mikan did her morning routine and left her hair down.

Mikan looked into her crystal ball and saw Natsume at the Sakura Tree reading a manga.

"He gets up pretty early!" Mikan said.

Mikan saw Natsume look like he's having a hard time to concentrate. Mikan heard Natsume say "I can't concentrate! Who does that baka like?!"

"Why does he care so much?!" Mikan thought out loud.

Mikan looked at her clock and it was already 6:50.

"I better head to class so that I won't be late!" Mikan grabbed her backpack.

"Can I come with you Mikan-sama?" The hamster asked from on her desk.

"Okay! It'd get boring in here if you were all alone." Mikan put the hamster in her backpack. "Then again, it's boring in class too."

"Not at all! It's very interesting in your class!" The hamster squeaked.

"You think so?" Mikan asked surprised.

"Of course! Let's go so that you're not late!" The hamster squeaked.

"Okay!" Mikan teleported to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan greeted happily.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan/Sakura-san!" The class greeted back cheerfully.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan ran in slow motion to Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot the Baka Bazooka at Mikan but Mikan dodged the shots gracefully. When Mikan reached Hotaru she got hit by the Deer Glove since she didn't expect it.

"I didn't see that coming!" Mikan rubbed her cheek where Hotaru hit her. "Meanie Hotaru!"

"I only let you hug me before because you were working really hard but now you do things with out much effort." Hotaru said plainly.

"I do work hard! Just not as hard as before!" Mikan said. "You should have seen what I did with Persona-niichan yesterday! It was pretty hard!"

Natsume and Ruka walked into the classroom.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan skipped to them.

"Ohayou Sakura-san!" Ruka greeted.

"Call me Mikan! Not Sakura-san! Mikan! You're the only 1 of my friends that doesn't call me Mikan!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Okay Sa-Mikan." Ruka almost said it again but he stopped himself.

"Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan remembered the image of Natsume sleeping and she began blushing again.

Aomi and Saki noticed and ran over to Mikan.

"Mikan! Can we talk to you privately?" Aomi and Saki dragged Mikan to a corner.

"What's up?" Mikan asked confused.

"You were blushing! You didn't tell us that you like Natsume!" Aomi and Saki whispered excitedly.

"Shh! I just remembered something that made me blush is all! That's it!" Mikan said quickly.

"What was it?! Tell us!" Aomi and Saki closed in on Mikan.

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi skipped in wearing his weird clothes again.

Everyone went to their seats.

"I've got great news everyone!" Narumi said happily. "Don't spoil it yet Mikan-chan! It's a surprise remember?"

"Hai!" Mikan gave Narumi a you-saved-me-big-time look.

"Who's ready for the news?!" Narumi quickly gave Mikan a no-problem look.

The class cheered loudly. Koko read Narumi's mind and started to clap.

"Really?! It sounds like fun!" Koko said still clapping.

"It will be!" Narumi said cheerfully. "We're going to have a huge party on March 11th!"

"But that's the day before our party!" Anna said.

"That's why I was thinking of joining that party into this 1 and the birthday people will be special guests!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Anna, Saki, Ruka, and Koko said in unison.

"The party planning committee leaders will be Hotaru-chan in charge of lights, Anna-chan being in charge of food, Nonoko-chan being in charge of special effects, Yuu-kun being in charge of designing, Koko-kun being in charge of polls of what everyone wants, Ruka-kun getting help from animals, and of course Mikan being the captain of it all and being in charge of the entertainment!" Narumi said happily. "We also have a special surprise entertainment at the end!"

"That's a 1st for Mikan-chan to be the captain of anything besides a dodge ball team!" Anna said surprised.

"It was her idea to have a party so I think it would be fair!" Narumi said.

"Actually it was Persona-niichan's idea!" Mikan said happily.

The class gasped.

"P-Persona's idea?! The same cold cruel Persona that Natsume hates?!" The class asked surprised.

"1st of all, he's not cold or cruel, he's extremely nice! 2nd of all, he came up with the idea after I showed him something yesterday!" Mikan said hyperly. "You guys should've seen his face too! It was hilarious! He even started even acting like an over-hyper kid!"

The class went bug eyed and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"You guys look like you saw a ghost!" Mikan laughed.

"That's the 1st time that Persona has ever done that Mikan-chan!" Narumi had bug eyes too.

"I didn't catch it on tape! Crap!" Hotaru said angrily.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyways, if you want to help preparing for the party, sign up on this sheet on what you will do." Narumi posted a sheet of paper on a bulletin board in the corner of the class. "You will have no classes till the 14th. You have till the day of the day to sign up so better hurry up!"

Narumi waved then left the class. Half of the class got up and signed up. Mikan walked up to the sign up sheet and noticed that the sheet was completely filled up.

"Wow! There's not a single spot left!" Mikan said surprised.

"I wonder who's in the entertainment group with me." Mikan looked under the entertainment section. "Aomi, Saki, and... Natsume?!"

Everyone in the class ran up to the sign up sheet to check if it was true.

**(A/N: The exception of Natsume and Hotaru obviously.)**

"She's right! Natsume is in Mikan's group!" Somebody in the crowd said surprised.

Everyone looked at Natsume with bug eyes and wide mouths. Mikan walked up to Natsume slowly.

"W-why did you j-join my group?" Mikan was shocked.

"Easier for me to find out who you saw in the crystal ball." Natsume whispered.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" Mikan asked curiously.

"…" Natsume let his bangs cover his blush.

"And why do you wanna know who I like so badly?" Mikan asked remembering that he was frustrated on finding out.

"…" Natsume turned his head away so that Mikan wouldn't see his blush.

"Answer me!" Mikan said.

"…" Natsume kept silent.

"I said answer me!" Mikan said getting annoyed.

Everyone watched intently.

"You didn't answer me when I asked you when I asked you who you saw in your crystal ball." Natsume said finally.

"…" This time Mikan was speechless.

Mikan remembered the image of Natsume sleeping from the crystal ball and blushed again.

"You're thinking about whoever it was aren't you?!" Natsume said getting angry.

"…" Mikan didn't answer.

"Baka. So you even hide something from me." Hotaru walked over to Mikan.

"I-I was gonna tell you but I didn't have the chance to!" Mikan told Hotaru.

"What about us? You won't tell us?" Aomi and Saki walked over to Mikan.

"Then I would have to tell you everything and then Koko could read your mind and find out and tell everyone since he has a big mouth!" Mikan said quickly.

"Hey!" Koko said from the crowd.

"You're lying. You're too embarrassed to tell us aren't you?" Aomi asked.

Mikan nodded. Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Mikan, we need to borrow you for a second." Aomi and Saki dragged Mikan to the far corner of the class.

The class watched and Natsume watched the most intently.

"It was Natsume wasn't it?" Saki elbowed Mikan playfully.

Mikan nodded quickly. Natsume watched but couldn't hear.

"How did you know?!" Mikan blushed furiously.

Mikan said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's so obvious! The way you look at him gives it away!" Aomi said loudly.

Natsume was burning with jealously.

"So what did you see that made you blush that bad? When you just look at him you don't blush that bad so this must've been pretty big!" Saki squealed.

"Since I won't repeat it, Hotaru, come here too." Mikan said still blushing.

Hotaru walked over with a tape recorder.

"The tape recorder is ready. Start talking." Hotaru held up the tape recorder to Mikan's face.

"I saw Natsume sleeping really peacefully at the Sakura Tree and he looked like an angel!" Mikan whispered quickly.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!!!" Saki and Aomi were laughing like crazy which made everyone surprised. "That's it?! You just saw him sleeping and you blush that bad?!"

"Shut up! You're too loud!" Mikan covered Aomi and Saki's mouth.

"I know you've seen him sleep before! Why just this time?!" Aomi was laughing so hard that she was on the ground.

"Cuz I've never seen him sleep that peacefully before!" Mikan was blushing so red that there's a new kind of red. "I seriously mean that he did look like an angel!"

Unfortunately for Mikan, she said it loud for everyone to hear.

"Hotaru-chan, you have an invention to display what Mikan saw right?" Aomi asked hyperly.

"Yes. I think I have it at my seat. Hold on." Hotaru walked over to her desk to get the Anglerfish Projector.

**(A/N: It's the same thing as the 1 in that 1 episode when the person who has the fortune teller alice told Mikan how her grandpa was doing.)**

Hotaru got it and brought it over.

"I added a feature that gives you the choice to show it on a small screen instead of making it large. I can also make it take a picture of it." Hotaru said and put it on Mikan's head.

"You're going to take a picture of it?!" Mikan said.

"Of course." Hotaru said plainly. "Would you like a copy?"

"Well… Uh…" Mikan blushed even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hotaru flipped a switch and the image of Natsume sleeping appeared on the screen.

Aomi, Saki, and Hotaru were in the way so nobody could see it even if they would be able to see it from where they were.

"You're right Mikan-chan! He does look like an angel!" Aomi and Saki said hyperly. "Don't you think Hotaru-chan?!"

"I'd have to agree on this 1." Hotaru gave a small quick smile.

The class heard her and was surprised. Hotaru saying that is like the world blowing up.

"I told you!" Mikan said blushing still.

"Wow! If you didn't like him I would've taken him myself!" Saki said playfully.

"If you did I would probably have to kill you!" Mikan said.

Aomi, Saki, and Mikan laughed. Everyone stared at them confused. Natsume made the class shoot up like a billion degrees and as soon as Mikan noticed, she nullified it so that no one would fry. Hotaru was taking billions of pictures of Natsume.

"Jealous Hyuuga selling for 500 rabbits each!" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

"Jealous? Why would Natsume be jealous Hotaru?" Mikan asked confused.

"He doesn't know that it was him that you saw." Hotaru whispered into Mikan's ear.

"Oh ya! Hotaru, I bought a crystal ball yesterday and guess what I found out after I bought it?!" Mikan said.

"Tell me. Probably something in the result of your idiocy." Hotaru said.

"That it shows only the person that I like!" Mikan whispered in Hotaru's ear.

Hotaru cracked up which made everyone extremely surprised.

"As I thought, that was the result of your idiocy! I'm assuming that you're gonna keep it even if you could return it?" Hotaru said still laughing.

Mikan blushed and nodded slowly.

"What happened?!" Aomi and Saki butted into the conversation.

"She can only see the person that she likes with it!" Hotaru whispered into Aomi and Saki's ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Aomi and Saki were clutching their stomachs and were on the floor.

"What's so funny about that?!" Mikan asked angrily.

"Everything! You're clearly obsessed!" Aomi said still laughing like crazy.

"Remember when you told Shouda that you're not obsessed the way she is?" Hotaru said calming down. "You lied!"

"Are you talking about that time at the bus stop and when you tricked Natsume-sama into going on a date with you?" Sumire asked.

"1st of all, I did not trick him! 2nd of all, it was NOT a date!" Mikan said almost screaming.

"Whatever. So you're obsessed with Natsume-sama?!" Sumire asked screaming.

"DEFINITELY NOT!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed so loud that you couldn't tell that she was lying.

"Geez! You don't have to scream! You almost made me deaf!" Sumire said screaming.

"I have things to do so good bye! If anyone needs me then I'll be in the Northern Woods." Mikan said rudely and teleported to the Northern Woods.

"What got her so mad?" Sumire asked.

"You!" Everyone replied.

"Oh." Sumire looked down.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"I guess I should practice my show for party. I have to perfect it so that I could do it even with distractions since I know that there will be." Mikan stood on a platform of vines and colorful flowers. "Hamster-san, can you be the judge?"

"Of course Mikan-sama!" The hamster squeaked.

Mikan put the hamster on a log. Mikan stood there for a little while thinking on how she should do the show.

"I wonder what the theme will be. My show should be based on the theme." Mikan said. "I'll just make up a theme for now."

Mikan closed her eyes and concentrated. Beautiful music flowed through the air. Small white and pink flowers and sparkles starting floating around. A rainbow appeared right above Mikan. Orbs of light of different colors danced around "Mikan's stage" and lightened up the whole area with beautiful colors. Fire and water dragons danced over where the audience would be. Beautiful butterflies of all sorts flew around. At the end of the show, the fire and water dragon collided and filled the air with bubbles that had a heart or star shaped candy inside. Mikan opened her eyes and smiled. Animals were there clapping.

**(A/N: Imagine all this! It'd be SO beautiful! Imagine the song 'Every Heart' piano version by BoA was playing! That is a show I would pay tons to see that!)**

"How was it?" Mikan asked the hamster.

"Absolutely marvelous! That was beautiful and spectacular beyond words! Through the whole time I felt in suspense and happiness!" The hamster jumped up and down clapping like crazy. "1000 points!"

"I didn't know if it was all too great but I'll see if I can make something better!" Mikan said happily. "I better clean up these candies so that if any of the animals eat these they wouldn't get sick.

"You're so caring Mikan-sama!" The hamster squeaked.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Of course! You're the kindest most caring person I've ever met!" The hamster squeaked.

"Thanks!" Mikan said.

Mikan pointed a finger at all of the candy and it all disappeared.

**Meanwhile in the Classroom…**

A rabbit hopped into the classroom and to Ruka. It seemed to be telling something to Ruka something and Ruka was listening.

"Thank you." Ruka thanked the rabbit.

Everyone had a confused look on their face.

"He told me that there is some sort of beautiful show in the Northern Woods and he wants to show us." Ruka explained.

"Then let's go! Mikan-chan might be there watching it!" Saki said.

Everyone followed the rabbit into the Northern Woods and to where Mikan was. Mikan was doing another show until she noticed that someone was coming her way and then she stopped.

"Mikan! This rabbit told us that there was some sort of beautiful show here! Did you see it?" Aomi asked once they got into the clearing where Mikan was.

"Beautiful show? I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure that the rabbit wasn't just joking?" Mikan lied.

"Then what's up with these flowers that are only in this clearing and nowhere else?" Saki asked suspiciously. "You're hiding something. Spill!"

"Uh… Fine! I just got here when I saw all these lights around here." Mikan lied.

"You're lying again! Tell us!" Everyone said.

"There was a person here that was doing all this and then when I got here the person ran away that way." Mikan pointed towards the opposite direction that everyone came from. "Maybe if you hurry, you'll catch that person!"

"Lies. Tell us the truth now Mikan-chan!" Aomi and Saki demanded.

"Uh…" Mikan thought of something then grinned evilly. "Bye bye everyone!"

"Huh?" Everyone had a confused face.

Mikan quickly grabbed the hamster and teleported to her room.

"Great! We let her go and she's hiding something!" Aomi said. "Hotaru-chan, do you know what Mikan-chan is hiding?"

"No. She didn't tell me." Hotaru said plainly.

"Then it must be something big!" Aomi and Saki said.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"That was close! Being a spell-caster is SO useful!" Mikan smiled. "Doing all that spell-casting was tiring though."

Mikan lied down on her bed and immediately fell asleep without even bothering changing her clothes.

**Yay! I finished it! I've been working on it all day! It's long! About 3-5 chapters left! It's hard to find a place to stop for a chapter! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them! I don't own the song 'Every Heart' either! BoA does! I love that song! Listen to it! It's Japanese!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**XXMikanXX-no I haven't watched rush hour 3 yet. Actually I haven't seen any of the rush hour movies! Are they good?**

**Chapter 17. Strawberry Shortcake**

**Last Chapter:**

"That was close! Being a spell-caster is SO useful!" Mikan smiled. "Doing all that spell-casting was tiring though."

Mikan lied down on her bed and immediately fell asleep without even bothering changing her clothes.

**At 7:00…**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Somebody was knocking Mikan's door. Mikan woke up and opened the door revealing Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, Aomi, Saki, and Natsume.

"Hi guys. What're you doing here?" Mikan yawned.

"What do you mean?! You weren't there for dinner?! We were worried sick!" Saki said worried. "Are you sick? Are you okay?"

"I missed dinner?! How long was I sleeping?! What time is it?!" Mikan asked.

"It's 7:00 now! You were sleeping?!" Aomi said.

"I understand that you guys could get worried but Natsume? He wouldn't get worried about me even if I was about to die!" Mikan said.

"They made me come." Natsume said.

"Stop lying! We didn't make you do anything! You came because you were worried didn't you?" Aomi said.

"Sure, and chickens grow in trees." Mikan said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Aomi asked.

"Who would?" Mikan asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

**(A/N: With the obvious exception of Mikan and Natsume obviously.)**

"Well, I'm hungry! If you want, I can make something for you guys." Mikan motioned for them to come in.

"Are you trying to poison us now?" Natsume teased.

"FYI, I'm a very good cook!" Mikan said angrily.

"Of course you are." Natsume said sarcastically.

"I am! Right Aomi-chan, Saki-chan, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Heck ya! The best cook ever!" Aomi and Saki said excitedly. "Especially your strawberry shortcake!"

"I can make it for you guys! I have all the ingredients!" Mikan walked to her kitchen.

"Okay!" Aomi and Saki said energetically.

Everyone sat on Mikan's couch in the living room which was across from the kitchen.

**(A/N: Must be a long couch! LOL!)**

Mikan got out all the ingredients for the strawberry shortcake and put on her fluffy pink apron. Natsume and Ruka gaped at Mikan in an apron. Mikan looked really good with an apron on. Hotaru took a picture of them which snapped the 2 out of it.

"So how good is Mikan-chan's cooking?" Anna asked.

"We've never tried it!" Nonoko said.

"You guys knew each other for how long and you never tried Mikan-chan's cooking?!" Saki asked surprised.

"Not even angels can compete! It's the best in the world!" Aomi said almost drooling.

"That's a little too much guys. No one can compete to angels!" Mikan began making the mix.

"But it is! Like the strawberry shortcake is sweet and melts in your mouth! The strawberry cream is sweet and fluffy and melts in your mouth too! The strawberries that Mikan uses are always fresh and delicious! It's beyond perfect!" Saki said excitedly.

"Sounds heavenly!" Anna and Nonoko said drooling.

"You're exaggerating Aomi-chan, Saki-chan!" Mikan finished the mix and put it in the oven.

"Of course they're exaggerating. Nothing that you make can taste good." Natsume teased.

"Hey! That's not true! You've never even tried my cooking before!" Mikan said angrily.

"Hey baka, I have the copy of the picture for you." Hotaru got the picture out of her pocket.

Mikan did graceful somersaults to Hotaru and snatched the picture quickly.

"Do you want the whole world to see?!" Mikan asked angrily.

"Yes. People would pay millions to see it." Hotaru said evilly.

"You witch." Mikan muttered and returned to the kitchen to make the strawberry cream.

"What's in the picture Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko tried to look.

"Nothing!" Mikan said quickly.

"There's something! Show us!" Anna and Nonoko tried to take it from Mikan so they can see it.

"No!" Mikan tried to keep the picture away from them.

"Show us!" Anna and Nonoko tackled Mikan making the picture float towards everyone else.

Mikan stared at the picture in horror as it floated closer and closer to Natsume.

"HIKARI!!!" Mikan screamed and a blinding light filled the room.

Mikan took this chance to grab the picture. She jumped over to the picture and grabbed it just as the light faded away. Luckily for Mikan, no one saw the picture.

"That was SO freaking close!" Mikan collapsed onto her knees and sighed.

Everyone was rubbing their eyes because of the light.

"Oh. Sorry guys!" Mikan apologized. "Let me fix that."

Mikan went up to everyone and casted a spell to return everyone's vision.

"I see that you improved quite a bit." Hotaru said as soon as everyone gained their sight back.

"Yup! I'm doing really well now!" Mikan said happily. "I wish you could see what I showed Persona-niichan before! It was so cool but hard!"

"What was it?" Saki and Aomi asked.

"That's a secret! I won't even tell Hotaru!" Mikan grinned.

"You won't?" Hotaru asked slightly surprised that Mikan is keeping a secret even from her.

"Nope! It's top secret!" Mikan skipped back to the kitchen. "You'll find out soon though!"

"What do you mean by that Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"You'll see!" Mikan started singing 'Every Heart' in a beautiful voice.

**(A/N: I love that song!!!)**

"I forgot to mention that Mikan sings just as well as she cooks!" Aomi said listening to Mikan's voice.

"We never heard her sing before!" Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Yuu said surprised that Mikan sings so well.

"Geez! You guys don't know much of her wonderful talents do you?" Saki asked.

"Not really." Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Yuu looked down.

Mikan was still singing as she made the strawberry cream. Everyone stared at Mikan.

"Hey Mikan-chan, can you pretty please tell us what's in the picture?" Anna remembered about the picture.

"Nope!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Is it a picture of your new boyfriend?" Nonoko asked suspiciously.

"I don't have a new boyfriend!" Mikan said.

"Then why did you break up with Ruka-kun?" Anna asked curiously.

"Because… I… like someone." Mikan blushed bright red.

"Who?! You never told us!" Anna and Nonoko said hyperly.

"I can't tell you! That's a secret!" Mikan said blushing like crazy.

"So it's a picture of your crush!" Anna and Nonoko tried getting the picture again.

"…" Mikan didn't say anything.

"It is! It is! It's your crush!" Anna and Nonoko said jumping up and down.

"Shut up! So what if it is?!" Mikan clutched the picture.

"Show us!" Anna and Nonoko tried to grab the picture from Mikan's pocket.

"No way!" Mikan took the picture out of their reach.

"Show us!" Anna and Nonoko reached for it.

"No!" Mikan kept the picture out of their reach.

Natsume burnt the picture.

"Natsume!" Mikan stomped over to Natsume angrily.

"I did you a favor. You didn't want them to see it did you?" Natsume smirked.

"Whatever. I'll just get another copy from Hotaru." Mikan said trying to keep her calm. "Right Hotaru?"

"It'll cost you. It was under your responsibility." Hotaru had money signs in her eyes.

"How much?" Mikan got out her wallet.

"500 rabbits." Hotaru said evilly.

"You really are a witch." Mikan took 500 rabbits out of her wallet.

"Where did you get so many rabbits Mikan-chan?!" Aomi, Saki, Anna, and Nonoko asked surprised.

"Donations from the headmaster and Persona-niichan." Mikan snatched the picture from Hotaru.

"You are SO obsessed with him Mikan-chan!" Aomi and Saki grinned.

"I am NOT!" Mikan looked at the picture and immediately turned scarlet.

"Ooh! You're blushing scarlet!" Anna and Nonoko said hyperly.

"I AM?!?!" Mikan hid her face behind her spell book that was lying around.

"Ooh! Lemme see that book!" Saki grabbed the book. "I really need to learn some new spells! I only know a couple!"

"Okay." Mikan said still blushing and walked over to the kitchen to take the shortcake out of the oven.

"There's a love spell in here! Maybe you can use it Mikan-chan!" Aomi said excitedly.

"No! That's wrong! I definitely won't do that!" Mikan took the shortcake out of the oven.

Mikan wasn't paying attention and unconsciously wrote 'I love Natsume' with strawberry cream on the cake.

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed when she noticed what she wrote on the cake.

"What?" Aomi and Saki ran over to Mikan and noticed that Mikan was staring at the cake so the looked at it too. "Oh my god! You are SOOOO obsessed!"

"I can't believe I wrote that without even thinking about it!" Mikan spread the strawberry cream so that nobody could tell what it said.

"That is total obsession! I have never thought that my Mikan would like anyone but now you're even obsessed!" Saki laughed.

"Shut up!" Mikan blushed bright red.

"What'd she do?" Anna and Nonoko asked curiously.

"She wrote 'I love blank' on the cake unconsciously!" Aomi and Saki rolled on the ground laughing.

"So blank is her crush right? That is total obsession!" Anna and Nonoko rolled on the floor laughing too.

"Shut up!" Mikan said blushing even more.

"Is it gone yet?" Hotaru got her camera out.

"Ya. She smeared it so that you can't read it anymore." Saki got off the floor and tried to calm down.

"Shoot." Hotaru put her camera away.

This whole time Natsume was burning with jealousy, literally. He was on fire and looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Are you okay Natsume? You're on fire!" Mikan activated her alice on Natsume but for once Natsume was too strong. "He's too strong right now! I can't nullify it!"

"You don't have just an alice baka." Hotaru reminded Mikan.

"Oh ya." Mikan used a water spell on Natsume to put out the fire leaving him soaked. "Sorry Natsume! You were on fire and it wouldn't go out!"

Natsume glared at Mikan like he was about to kill her until he noticed who it was. By then, Mikan was already cowering in fear behind Hotaru. Natsume eyes shrunk when he noticed that Mikan was cowering in fear of him. Mikan was so afraid that she was crying. Hotaru pat Mikan on the back.

"It's okay Mikan. He didn't mean to." Hotaru said comforting Mikan.

"Yes he did! He looked like he was about to kill me!" Mikan ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Good job Natsume." Ruka said disappointed in him.

"I didn't mean it. I hate water and I didn't know who it was." Natsume kicked the couch.

"Let us in Mikan-chan! It's okay!" Aomi and Saki knocked on Mikan's door.

"No! I've never been so afraid in my life!" Mikan sobbed from inside her room.

Natsume looked down in guilt. Everyone glared at Natsume. Hotaru walked over to Mikan's door and unlocked the door with a key and walked in. She closed the door behind her. Hotaru found Mikan in a ball in the corner of her room crying her eyes out.

"Mikan, he didn't mean to." Hotaru gave Mikan a box of tissues. "Wipe your nose."

"He looked like he was going to kill me! It was SO scary!" Mikan blew her nose.

"So are you going to be afraid of him now on? Are you going to give up on him?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anymore!" Mikan sobbed into her knees.

"Pull yourself together! If you really do love him then you wouldn't cry over something like this!" Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Hotaru. Hotaru's look softened. She wiped away Mikan's tears.

"You're right. If I really do love him then this shouldn't matter!" Mikan got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Mikan quickly washed her face. There was no sign that she was crying and she was satisfied. She left the bathroom and out of her bedroom. Hotaru followed her.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?!" Anna, Nonoko, Aomi, and Saki asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" Mikan said.

"Are you sure?" Ruka and Yuu asked.

"Ya! Hotaru gave me the words that I needed to hear. If she didn't tell me that I might have given it up!" Mikan hugged Hotaru and she let her. "Thanks Hotaru!"

"Given it up?" Yuu and Ruka asked confused.

"You know what I mean Ruka-pyon!" Mikan winked at Ruka.

"Oh. You mean that?" Ruka asked.

"Yup! That." Mikan said.

"I'm glad that you didn't." Ruka smiled.

"Me too!" Mikan smiled back.

"Huh?" Natsume and Yuu asked confused.

"Nothing!" Mikan giggled. "I guess anyone would be afraid if you looked at them like that Natsume!"

"Whatever." Natsume blushed slightly to hear Mikan giggle cutely.

Mikan noticed and was a bit in shock for a moment.

"Natsume, did you catch a cold or are you blushing?" Mikan teased.

"…" Natsume stayed silent.

"So the Natsume Hyuuga is blushing! KAWAII!" Mikan teased more.

"…" Natsume blushed a little more to hear Mikan call him that.

"This is the 2nd time that I've seen you blush! Last time I laughed so hard that I fainted but I couldn't help it!" Mikan laughed.

"At least she's not as dense as before." Everyone muttered except the obvious.

"I bet you would look even cuter if you smiled!" Mikan grinned. "Like that time when we were 10 and you smiled at You-chan!"

**(A/N: Everyone knows who You-chan is right? It's Youichi Hijiri and he's the little 3 year kid. Now he should be 5. I don't know if it's You-chan or Yo-chan or Yu-chan but I'm guessing You-chan for now. He is SO KAWAII!!!)**

"Shut up!" Natsume said annoyed.

Natsume likes teasing other people but hates to get teased.

"Ooh! Is Natsume mad?" Mikan teased grinning.

She knew that she the upper hand here.

"How does it feel to get teased fro once Natsume-chan." Mikan grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Natsume said angrily.

"Why Natsume-chan?" Mikan grinned even bigger.

"I said stop!" Natsume had a ball of fire in his hands.

"I'm so scared!" Mikan said sarcastically and nullified it.

"Ooh…" Everyone watched Mikan win.

"Yay! I win!" Mikan cheered.

"Mikan-chan, your apron!" Saki pointed to Mikan's apron.

Mikan looked at her apron and it was burning. While Mikan wasn't paying attention, Natsume put Mikan's apron on fire. Mikan nullified the fire.

"Mou Natsume!" Mikan fixed her apron with a fixing spell. "It's a good thing that I'm a spell-caster!"

"Don't call me that ever again!" Natsume said angrily.

"Kyaaaaaa! I forgot! The strawberry shortcake!" Mikan ran over to the shortcake and quickly finished spreading the strawberry cream and put strawberries in a nice design.

Mikan brought the strawberry shortcake to the table in the living room and gave a slice to everyone. Everyone took a bite and looked like they were in heaven except for Natsume.

"How is it everyone?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"The best thing I've ever tasted!" Everyone said except for Natsume.

"How about you Natsume?" Mikan asked eagerly.

Hotaru, Saki, and Aomi all knew that Mikan was eager to hear Natsume's response and the only reason why she made it was so that he could taste her cooking.

"Am I dead yet? You poisoned it didn't you?" Natsume smirked.

"How rude…" Mikan looked a bit shocked.

"He didn't mean it Mikan-chan!" Aomi and Saki said quickly.

"… But that's okay! I forgive you! You're picky about what you eat right?" Mikan smiled like nothing happened. "Just don't say that to anyone else. That'll really hurt their feelings! Don't you think Hyuuga?"

Everyone was shocked to hear Mikan call Natsume by his last name. Especially Natsume. His eyes shrunk.

"Just kidding! You should've seen your face Natsume!" Mikan laughed.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"If you guys want, I can split the leftovers of the shortcake between you." Mikan smiled.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

Mikan cut the cake so that everyone had an even piece of the shortcake. Everyone said their thanks and left.

"Today was so tiring! I'm going back to bed!" Mikan got ready for bed and sat on her bed looking at her crystal ball.

Mikan saw Natsume kicking his bed in frustration. She heard him say "I can't believe that I actually scared her! I'm such a baka!" Mikan was in shock. She didn't think that he would regret doing it.

"He regretted doing that? He actually called himself a baka?! Is this really Natsume?!" Mikan thought out loud. "Oh well. If I think too much then I'll pay too much to it and won't be able to concentrate on anything else. I better go to sleep.

Mikan lied down and fell asleep.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! I typed this chapter out 3 times now! The 1****st**** 2 times I saved it but my stupid computer didn't wanna so it deleted it! I SO need a new computer! I hate this stupid stupid computer! This chapter was pretty long! Think of re-typing this chapter ****3**** times! It's a pain! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 18. Party Planning Part 1**

**Last Chapter:**

"Today was so tiring! I'm going back to bed!" Mikan got ready for bed and sat on her bed looking at her crystal ball.

Mikan saw Natsume kicking his bed in frustration. She heard him say "I can't believe that I actually scared her! I'm such a baka!" Mikan was in shock. She didn't think that he would regret doing it.

"He regretted doing that? He actually called himself a baka?! Is this really Natsume?!" Mikan thought out loud. "Oh well. If I think too much then I'll pay too much to it and won't be able to concentrate on anything else. I better go to sleep."

Mikan lied down and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock like every morning.

"What time is it?" Mikan looked at her clock. "No way! It's already 7:00!"

Mikan quickly did her morning routine and left her hair down. By the time that she finished it was already 7:15. She teleported to the classroom quickly.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura-san!" Everyone greeted back almost as cheerfully.

Ruka and Natsume walked in.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted happily.

"Ohayou Mikan!" Ruka greeted back.

"Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan greeted with a warm smile.

"Hn." Natsume walked to his seat and sat down.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan ran in slow motion to Hotaru like every morning.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot the Baka Bazooka like every morning. Mikan gracefully dodged them all and tried to hug Hotaru. Hotaru hit Mikan with the horse glove. Mikan flew back.

"How come you don't let me hug you Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"I don't want to get your baka germs." Hotaru replied coldly.

"Meanie Hotaru!" Mikan cried waterfall tears.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Ruka helped Mikan up.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled at Ruka.

"No problem!" Ruka smiled back.

"Ohayou Minna!" Narumi skipped into the class wearing his girly clothes.

Everyone quickly went to their seats.

"I just wanted to announce that it's too late to sign up for the party planning committee and for the ones who did sign up, may now begin preparations. You can keep the list of the members Mikan-chan! Adieu!" Narumi gave Mikan the list of committee members and left.

Everyone that was on the committee gathered around Mikan since she is the captain.

"What should we do 1st?" Sumire asked.

"1st we have to have come up with a theme. I want the group leaders to give me 1 idea of what the theme should be." Mikan said calmly.

"Colors!" Anna and Nonoko said excitedly.

"Learning!" Yuu said.

"What?!" Everyone said surprised.

"We will add that to poll." Mikan said. "Continue."

"Machines and Technology." Hotaru said plainly.

"Video games!" Koko said.

"Nature and animals!" Ruka said.

"My idea is elements. I would like Koko and his group to make a poll of the themes that we just mentioned please." Mikan said.

"Hai!" Koko wrote down the themes that they mentioned.

"The theme is 1 of the most important things in a party! We will also need to have ideas of what the food will be." Mikan said. "Group leaders, once again please tell me 1 idea for the food."

"Desserts!" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

"Fruits and Vegetables!" Yuu said.

"Vegetables?!" Everyone said surprised.

"That's good! We need healthy things too!" Mikan said happily. "Continue."

"Seafood." Hotaru said plainly.

"Pizza and ice cream!" Koko said.

"I agree with Yuu." Ruka said.

"And my idea is snacks! A party isn't a party without snacks right? I would like Koko to make a poll on this too." Mikan said. "We also need to know the schedule of how things will be and who will participate in the entertainment."

"I'll have a schedule done in about 30 minutes and we can hold up on the entertainment for a little while." Hotaru said.

"Okay! Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru.

"Don't hug me baka!" Hotaru dodged Mikan's hug.

"So can you have the polls ready by tomorrow Koko?" Mikan asked.

"Of course!" Koko replied.

"Good. Show them to me before you post them to the bulletin board in the hallway outside." Mikan told Koko.

"Okay!" Koko replied.

"I have to go to the teacher's lounge to ask them to announce some things to all the students." Mikan said. "And before I forget, here are Alice cell phones for the group leaders so that we can keep in touch!"

Mikan gave all the group leaders cell phones before teleporting to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge…**

"Hello Mikan-chan!" Narumi greeted Mikan.

"Hi Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi.

"Is there something that you need?" Narumi asked.

"Yes actually. I need for some announcements to be told to all the students at this academy." Mikan said.

"And what would the announcements be?" Narumi asked.

"That all polls will be posted on the bulletins in the elementary hallway outside of the classroom and that they are free to choose their choice of the ideas." Mikan said. "And that the polls will last for a day so they will have to make their choice quickly."

"Would you like to be the 1 announcing it?" Narumi asked.

"Can I really do that?" Mikan asked.

"Of course! You're the leader of the whole party so why not?" Narumi grinned.

"You're the best Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said.

"You can announce it tomorrow okay?" Narumi asked.

"Okay!" Mikan hugged Narumi again. "I got to go! Bye!"

"Bye!" Narumi said as Mikan teleported back to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Mikan said.

"Hey Mikan! Sumire was arguing about that she would be a better captain than you and she wants to take your place." Ruka said.

"I would be a better captain! Who needs an irresponsible loser like you?" Sumire told Mikan.

"What would you do if you were captain then? Would you be able to handle all the responsibility that comes with it?" Mikan asked annoyed with the stuck up brat Sumire.

"I would definitely be able to handle the responsibility better than you! If I was captain then I would do things my way instead of asking the opinions of people who aren't in the committee of course! It's ridiculous to ask the opinion of someone who isn't even a part of us!" Sumire said.

"1st of all, why do you wanna be the captain anyways? So you can boss people around and be the leader or so you can actually help make this party a success?" Mikan asked. "2nd of all, it is not ridiculous to ask the opinion of others since they will be attending the party too. There is nothing wrong with getting a 2nd opinion from someone else! Think about someone or something other than yourself for once you selfish stuck up brat!"

"…" Sumire was speechless.

"Are you out of things to say? Good. You don't need to criticize how I lead others when you don't even think for a moment of how you would do it." Mikan said.

"Ooh!" Everyone was amazed that Mikan stood up for herself and talked back like that to Sumire.

"Do you have the schedule done yet Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Hotaru gave Mikan the schedule.

Mikan looked at it and thought how it would go out in her mind.

"This is perfect Hotaru! Things will go perfectly!" Mikan said happily.

"Of course it would! I came up with the schedule so it's flawless!" Hotaru said coldly.

"Of course! I'm so proud of my Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"I'm not owned by anyone." Hotaru said coldly.

"So what's the schedule Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"1st we will open up with introductions, then we will play a couple songs so that people can dance a bit, then we will start the entertainment which will be students performing for everyone, then we will finish it off with the surprise!" Mikan said.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Aomi and Saki said.

"It's a surprise so I can't tell you but I hope that you will like it!" Mikan grinned. "By the way, where's Natsume?"

"I dunno. I think he already left and skipped out on the meeting." Ruka said.

"What was the point of him even joining the committee anyways?!" Mikan said angrily.

"Who knows?! Maybe he wanted to find out what the surprise is?" Aomi said.

"Oh ya. He told me." Mikan remembered.

**Flashback**

"W-why did you j-join my group?" Mikan was shocked.

"Easier for me to find out who you saw in the crystal ball." Natsume whispered.

**End of Flashback**

"Geez! He can be so annoying!" Mikan said.

"That's Natsume." Ruka said. "But the only person that I've ever seen him annoy is you Mikan."

"Really?" Mikan asked surprised.

"You're also the only person he ever called by their name." Ruka said.

"Really?!" Mikan asked even more surprised.

"Ya. Really." Ruka replied.

"…" Mikan was totally shocked.

"Well, shall we continue with the party planning?" Ruka tried to change the subject.

"O-okay." Mikan said.

"What's left to do?" Anna asked.

"Umm… I think that's it till we find out the theme so everyone is dismissed." Mikan said quickly and teleported to the Sakura Tree to find Natsume.

**At the Sakura Tree…**

Mikan saw Natsume sleeping at the base of the tree with his manga covering his face.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'I wonder if I should wake him up.' Mikan thought. 'I better. I need to tell him what happened at the meeting.'

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan bent down to Natsume and shook him lightly. Natsume stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Mikan." Natsume muttered in his sleep just before Mikan was about to try waking him again.

"What?" Mikan blushed red.

Natsume woke up with Mikan looking at him in shock.

"What do you want Polka-dots?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Uh… I just wanted to tell you that had a meeting for the party planning committee and we talked about the schedule, theme, and food." Mikan stared at Natsume.

"Whatever. I don't care." Natsume said coldly.

"Then quit the committee! Give your position to someone who wants it!" Mikan said angrily.

"I have only 1 reason why I joined and that's to finds out who you saw in your crystal ball." Natsume said plainly.

"It doesn't matter even if you joined because I won't tell you till later maybe." Mikan said.

"You will tell me." Natsume said forcefully.

"That's up to me to decide, not you." Mikan said and ran into the Northern Woods.

"Mikan." Natsume said as she ran away.

**In the Northern Woods…**

Mikan ran to her usual clearing. Persona was standing there.

"Hi Persona-niichan! What's up?" Mikan hugged Persona.

"I wanted to see another great show to see how you're improving." Persona smiled.

"Sure! I was just about to practice!" Mikan smiled back.

Mikan got on her platform of vines and flowers and thought for a moment.

"What will the theme be?" Mikan asked Persona.

"How about elements." Persona suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan said. "If we're going to do an elements theme for the party I already have my performance ready and it's more than you think! It's not just spell-casting!"

"Can you do anything else while spell-casting? It takes a lot of concentration." Persona asked.

"Yup! I've been practicing!" Mikan grinned. "But I haven't shown it to anyone because it's a surprise and if you wanna see it then you have to come to the party and watch for yourself!"

"I'll definitely come then." Persona smiled.

Mikan used a spell to change her clothes into a nice gown. Animals gathered around since they knew that Mikan was about to put on a show.

"Welcome my dear animal friends to Mikan's stage and we have a special guest today! Persona-niichan has come to see the show! Shall we begin the show now?" Mikan smiled.

The animals cheered and Persona sat down on a log at the side of the "stage" as Mikan bowed. Mikan casted several spells and this time, kept her eyes open and was smiling. The trees were filled with flowers and the flowers that came off the trees went into a twister of other flowers that made shapes like stars and hearts. A fire and water dragon danced together around the stage. Mikan seemed to be enjoying herself. After a while everything ended with a grand finale. The flower twister, fire dragon, and water dragon crashed into each other at the center of the stage and created a steam with flowers glistening with dew.

"That's all folks! Thanks for watching my show! Come again!" Mikan waved goodbye to the animals. "So how was it Persona-niichan?"

"That was very good! I'm very impressed that you did so much in such a little time!" Persona said obviously impressed.

"Yay! Persona-niichan complimented me!" Mikan cheered happily.

"Should we show the headmaster?" Persona asked.

"Not yet! He has to wait just like everyone else! It's a surprise remember?" Mikan said.

"Whatever you say Mikan-san." Persona smiled.

"I'm sorta tired for running around doing things that I had to do for the party. I'm gonna go back to my room okay?" Mikan said.

"Of course. You need your rest Yuka." Persona said.

"Yuka?" Mikan asked confused.

"Oh… Sorry… You look so much like her that I actually thought that you were her for a moment." Persona looked down.

"Oh… Was she someone close to you?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yes. Very close." Persona said.

"I feel kinda bad for wiggling into your business so sorry and good night!" Mikan said and teleported back to her room.

"Yuka." Persona looked up to the stars.

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

"I wonder who Yuka is." Mikan said as she did her night routines. "It's not my business so I shouldn't think about it!"

Mikan lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

**Yay! I finished it! This 1 took me 2 days to right cuz I couldn't think straight! This is only part 1 so part 2 is coming up! If I put part 1 and part 2 together it would probably be extremely long! I can't wait till Mikan finds out who the Goddess of Darkness is! It's gonna be a huge surprise for her! I did some research on the goddesses and it just so happened to be a huge coincidence with the relationships between the 2 Goddesses! And I did the research after I decided who the Goddess of Darkness is. I won't tell you who the Goddess of Darkness is in case you do research on it. I won't reveal the Goddess of Light's real name yet so you're going to have to wait! Muahaha! If you think you know who the Goddess of Darkness is, then please don't tell anyone! It's a surprise! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Sana-banana- OMG! I know what you mean! If Mikan had to fight Natsume then it would be totally messed up! Mikan wouldn't be able to do it and neither would Natsume! I never really thought about having Natsume as the God of Darkness much. I'd feel so bad for them!**

**Chapter 19. Party Planning Part 2**

**Last Chapter:**

"I wonder who Yuka is." Mikan said as she did her night routines. "It's not my business so I shouldn't think about it!"

Mikan lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up to the sound of her alice cell phone ringing. Mikan looked at the caller ID.

"It's Hotaru!" Mikan answered the phone. "Hi Hotaru!"

"Get up! You're late for the meeting! I thought that I told you to come at 6:30 sharp!" Hotaru said annoyed.

"You never told me anything! Besides, you know that I can't wake up that early!" Mikan said.

"Just hurry up and get over here! Everyone is waiting! We will change the captain if you don't get here in 5 minutes!" Hotaru said angrily.

"That's impossible!" Mikan said.

"Hyuuga is here." Hotaru said plainly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Mikan said eagerly. "Bye!"

Hotaru hung up and Mikan quickly did her morning routine using spells. She started putting her hair up as she teleported to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

When Mikan got there, she had a hair tie in her mouth and was grouping her hair together.

"Sorry!" Mikan tried to say but it came out muffled because of the hair tie.

Mikan finally tied her hair up with the hair tie. She noticed that Aomi and Saki were laughing like maniacs.

"All Hotaru said is that he's here and you get here in less than 30 seconds! That's hilarious!" Aomi and Saki were on the floor clutching their stomachs because they were laughing so hard.

"Shut up!" Mikan said angrily.

"You still had 4 and a half minutes left baka." Hotaru tried to hold in her laugh that was threatening to come out.

"…" Mikan looked down embarrassed.

As soon as she heard that Natsume was there, she raced over. Everyone was staring at Mikan.

"I have to use that technique more." Hotaru grinned evilly.

"You witch." Mikan muttered.

"Thank you." Hotaru said evilly.

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment." Mikan sweatdropped.

"It was for me." Hotaru said slyly.

"Scary." Aomi, Saki, and Mikan said.

"Well, is everyone here?" Mikan looked down to her hands where the list of members should have been. "Crap! I forgot it! I'll be right back!"

"You better move fast or else." Hotaru took out her Baka Bazooka.

"O-okay." Mikan quickly teleported back to her room.

**At Mikan's Room…**

"Where did I put that?!" Mikan searched her desk. "I can't find it!"

"You mean this Polka-dots?" Natsume was standing in the doorway with the list in his hand.

"That's it! Where did you find it?!" Mikan asked.

"You dropped it when you left yesterday." Natsume said coolly.

"I'll just take that." Mikan tried taking it but Natsume took it out of her grasp. "Huh? I need that Natsume!"

"Tell me who you saw in your crystal ball and then I'll give it to you." Natsume smirked.

"You are so stubborn! Just give it to me!" Mikan said angrily.

"Not till you tell me." Natsume said.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?!" Mikan asked. "It doesn't concern you!"

"Do you want this or not?" Natsume changed the subject.

"You do know that I could blind you easily and get it right?" Mikan said.

"And you do know that I can burn it the second that you try." Natsume smirked.

"Crap." Mikan said under her breath.

"Do you want your precious list or not?" Natsume asked.

"Ruka told me yesterday." Mikan said.

"Told you what?" Natsume frowned.

"That I'm the only person that you ever annoyed before." Mikan said.

"So what? You're easy to tease." Natsume replied.

"And that I'm the only person that you ever…" Mikan paused. "Called by their 1st name."

"…" Natsume looked down.

"Is that true?" Mikan asked.

"…" Natsume stayed silent.

"So it is." Mikan sighed. "Why?"

Natsume looked up at Mikan.

"Why me?" Mikan asked with eyes full of confusion and curiosity.

"Because… Because… I…l-" Natsume said but Hotaru walked in and interrupted Natsume.

"You said that you'll just take a second baka! You're keeping us waiting and we have tons of things to do!" Hotaru pointed the Baka Bazooka at Mikan. "You need more responsibility!"

"Gomen Hotaru." Mikan said.

**(A/N: It's been a long time since I used a Japanese word! Gomen means Sorry!)**

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru tried to shoot Mikan but she dodged it. Instead the shots hit Mikan's picture frame that had a very "special" picture in it that Natsume didn't notice earlier.

"My picture!" Mikan screamed and ran over to the picture and picked it up. "Thank god that it's fine!"

Mikan was hugging the picture.

"This is my most valuable item that I have!" Mikan said angrily.

"You better treasure that 1 because I won't give you anymore." Hotaru said coldly.

"I know and that's 1 of the reasons why it's my most treasured item!" Mikan clutched the picture.

"And the other reason is because it's a perfect picture of your crush right?" Aomi and Saki appeared at the doorway grinning.

"Maybe." Mikan looked down.

"How cute! Your most precious thing is a picture of your crush!" Aomi said.

"Shut up! We have to hold the meeting remember?!" Mikan changed the subject.

"Ya ya." Saki said.

"Let's go then." Mikan remembered about the list. "Give me back the list!"

"Fine. Just take it." Natsume let the list float to the ground and left obviously angry about "something"

"Natsume." Mikan said softly.

"Let's go Mikan. Everyone's waiting!" Hotaru said.

"Oh ya." Mikan said. "Natsume! You're in the committee too! You're supposed to come!"

Natsume didn't hear Mikan because he already left.

"That baka." Mikan said softly. "Let's go guys. Everyone's waiting in the classroom right?"

"Ya." Hotaru said.

"I'll teleport you guys too." Mikan teleported them to the classroom with her.

**At the Classroom…**

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long." Mikan looked out the window. "It's nice out today. Why don't we have the meeting outside?"

"Sure!" Everyone agreed.

"How about the Sakura Tree? I could think the best there." Mikan said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Since we're wasting enough time, I'll teleport everyone." Mikan quickly teleported everyone to the Sakura Tree with her.

**At the Sakura Tree…**

"So is everyone here?" Mikan checked the list and everyone. "Good. Everyone's here. Let's begin."

"Okay." Everyone replied.

"Did you get the polls ready Koko?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Here it is." Koko gave Mikan a paper that had the names of all the choices and a tiny boxes next to each.

"Thanks Koko!" Mikan thanked him.

"We helped too!" Koko's group said.

"Thanks guys!" Mikan thanked them too.

"No problem!" Koko and his group said.

Nobody noticed that Natsume was in the tree thinking about "something" till everyone appeared. Natsume almost jumped down to tell everyone to go away till he heard Mikan's voice. He just sat in the tree staring at Mikan the whole time.

"I need to post this on the bulletin board and go to the teacher's lounge." Mikan said. "I'm going to check on the polls later today. Is there anything else that we need to do right now for the party?"

"Nope, that's it!" Everyone said.

"Good. I have some errands to do." Mikan was about to teleport but looked up in the Sakura Tree. "Thanks Natsume for staying and listening."

Natsume jumped down from the tree.

"Though I did notice that you were just staring at me the whole time." Mikan said quieter.

"Whatever." Natsume said and left.

"I better get going too. Bye!" Mikan teleported to the bulletin board in the elementary hallway outside of the classroom.

Mikan posted the polls on the bulletin board and tied a pen to a pin on the bulletin board so that people can choose their choice on the polls.

"That's done. Now to the teacher's lounge." Mikan teleported to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge…**

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Narumi greeted Mikan cheerfully. "Came to say the announcements?"

"Yup!" Mikan hugged Narumi.

"Then let's go to the broadcasting room!" Narumi led Mikan to the broadcasting room that was across the hall.

"Okay!" Mikan followed Narumi into the room.

"Are you ready?" Narumi asked.

"Yup!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

"Just go into this room and when I give you the signal, say the announcements." Narumi said.

"Okay!" Mikan went into the room where you broadcast your talking and sat down on a small barstool.

**(A/N: You guys know what I'm talking about right? It's the same place as when Reo broadcasted his singing over the academy when he came.)**

Narumi was outside the room and pressed a button that turned the microphone on for Mikan. He gave Mikan a signal. Mikan nodded in response.

"Hello students of Alice Academy! This is the captain of the party planning committee for the party coming up, Mikan Sakura! I just wanted to announce a couple announcements. 1st, there are polls on the bulletin board of the elementary hallway outside of class B. 2nd, You have till the end of the day to post your choice on the poll. You are free to do so but please choose only 1 of each poll. That is all. Thank you." Mikan gave Narumi a signal to say that she's done.

Narumi nodded in response and pushed the button again to turn off the microphone. Mikan walked out of the room to meet up with Narumi.

"How was it?" Narumi asked.

"Great! That's fun!" Mikan said.

"Glad that you enjoyed it!" Narumi smiled.

"Well, I have to go do some more things. Bye!" Mikan waved and teleported to the Northern Woods.

**At the Northern Woods…**

Mikan was in the usual clearing. Mikan began her performance for the party to practice. She practiced till it was the end of the day.

**At 6:30…**

Mikan was panting. She had been practicing all day. She finally got her performance perfect. She not only did spell-casting, she sung and dance. The only word for her performance was perfect. She sung perfect. She danced perfect. She did the spell-casting perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"I finally got it!" Mikan said happily. "What time is it?"

Mikan lost track of time because she was so absorbed in getting the performance perfect. She looked at her watch.

"It's already 6:30?! I have to get the polls! I missed out in breakfast and lunch! I'm starving!" Mikan's stomach growled loudly. "If I hurry I'll make it to dinner!"

Mikan quickly teleported to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria…**

Mikan stood in the empty cafeteria. Everyone was already gone.

"Crap! I missed dinner!" Mikan said annoyed with her loud stomach.

"Hey! Dinner's over already!" Someone from the kitchen walked out into the cafeteria.

"Oh. Shoot! I really have to pay attention to the time more!" Mikan started walking out of the cafeteria when someone stopped her.

"Oh. Sorry! You're the Sakura Mikan right?" The person from the kitchen said.

"Uh. Ya." Mikan said confused.

"I'm the head chef. It's an honor to meet you! If you'd like, I can make you something!" The chef offered.

"Really?! I'd love it! I didn't eat any breakfast or lunch today so I'm starving!" Mikan said happily.

"Okay! What would you like me to make?" The chef asked.

"Anything is fine. I'm so hungry that I would eat anything!" Mikan's stomach growled loudly for the billionth time.

"Okay!" The chef raced into the kitchen and Mikan heard the rattling of pots and pans.

"I'm glad that I'm getting something to eat! I don't wanna cook for myself all the time!" Mikan said.

In 30 minutes, the chef returned with tons of food.

"Eat as much as you want! I made everything to my best! It's all for you!" The chef said happily.

"Thank you so much! I almost starved to death back there!" Mikan started to eat. "It's delicious!"

"I'm so glad that you like it!" The chef watched Mikan eat happily.

In 10 minutes Mikan finished all the food with a full belly.

"That was delicious!" Mikan said.

"Thank you! Come by anytime and I'll make you something!" The chef said.

"Okay!" Mikan said. "I feel like I owe you something so is there anything you would like me to do?"

"I was kinda wondering if you can show me some spell-casting." The chef said.

"Sure! I've been practicing!" Mikan said. "What would you like me to do?"

"Anything I guess." The chef replied.

"Why don't I show you a little show and clean up a little?" Mikan asked.

"Sure!" The chef said happily.

"Here it goes then!" Mikan made a beautiful show of spell-casting and cleaned up the mess that he made.

"That was wonderful!" The chef said happily.

"Thank you! Why don't I use a little spell-casting to clean the dishes? This would take forever for you to clean!" Mikan offered.

"If you don't mind then please!" The chef replied.

"Okay!" Mikan cleaned the dishes in an instant and brought them back to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much!" The chef said happily.

"No problem!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Sorry. I would love to stay but I have some things to do. Bye!"

"Bye!" The chef waved as Mikan teleported to the bulletin board in the elementary hallway.

**At the Bulletin Board…**

Mikan looked at the polls. For the themes, most people chose elements and for the food, most people chose desserts. Anna/Nonoko and Mikan's ideas won.

"I better call everyone and tell them the results." Mikan said happily.

Mikan called each group leader and told them the results of the polls as she walked to her room. By the time that she told everyone, she already reached her room.

"Today was so tiring! I seriously need some rest!" Mikan did her night routine.

Mikan lied down on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I'm going to have to make a part 3. Sorry! This is going to have to be longer so there will be like more 5 chapters. I know that I said that before but I mean it this time! Sorry! These chapters are long! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, SailorDayDreamer, Dark Mican, zabinigirl77, Anime Addicted018, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 20. Party Planning Part 3**

**Last Chapter:**

Mikan called each group leader and told them the results of the polls as she walked to her room. By the time that she told everyone, she already reached her room.

"Today was so tiring! I seriously need some rest!" Mikan did her night routine.

Mikan lied down on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up to the sound of her alice cell phone like the previous morning.

"Late again baka!" Hotaru said loudly as soon as Mikan picked up the cell.

"Are we gonna have a meeting every morning?!" Mikan asked angrily.

"Yes! We don't have time for your stupidity! We will give away your rank as captain!" Hotaru said obviously annoyed.

"Okay okay! I'm coming! Give me 5 minutes!" Mikan said quickly.

"You have 45 seconds or else we'll start without you!" Hotaru said.

"That's impossible!" Mikan said.

"You did 30 seconds yesterday and I'm nice enough to give you an extra 15 seconds. You start as soon I hang up." Hotaru hung up.

Mikan did her morning routine very quickly using spells and teleported to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

Mikan walked up to everyone.

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan yawned.

"Ohayou Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura-san!" Everyone greeted back.

"If you're late 1 more time then we will take away your rank as captain." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hai!" Mikan said quickly. "We better begin now."

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"I told all the group leaders last night the results of the polls. The theme is elements and the food is desserts." Mikan said. "Shall we begin?"

"Ya!" Everyone replied.

"The desserts that we will use are cakes, brownies, and cookies." Mikan said. "Is that okay with everyone?"

"What kind of cakes and cookies?" Anna asked.

"Every kind that you could think of! We need tons of them too!" Mikan replied happily.

"Okay!" Anna and her group replied.

"Good!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Can you give us some of your recipes? If your strawberry shortcake was that good then so must everything else that you make!" Anna asked.

"Sure! I'll give you all my recipes later today!" Mikan replied.

"Thank you so much!" Anna and her group said happily.

"No problem!" Mikan smiled. "So we need to come up with how the environment of the party will look. I would like Yuu's group to come up with 3 designs that we will base everything on and present them to everyone else later and then we'll choose the 1 we like the most okay?"

"Okay!" Yuu and his group agreed. "We'll start as soon as we can!"

"Good!" Mikan said. "I'll ask permission from the headmaster if we can use the largest field."

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"You better make it fast. We won't wait long." Hotaru said coldly.

"We'll have the designs ready by the time you come back." Yuu and his group said.

"Good! Make them to you best please!" Mikan said. "Bye!"

Mikan teleported to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge…**

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Narumi greeted Mikan happily.

"Hi Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi like always. "I need to see the headmaster."

"Is it about the party?" Narumi asked.

"Yup! I need to get permission to use the largest field!" Mikan smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Narumi said.

"I'll teleport us there." Mikan teleported them to outside the headmaster's office.

**Outside the Headmaster's Office…**

Narumi knocked the door.

"Who is it?" The headmaster asked from inside.

"Narumi-sensei and Mikan Sakura." Narumi reported.

"Enter." The headmaster said.

Narumi and Mikan walked in.

"What do you need?" The headmaster asked politely.

"Permission to use the largest field for the party." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Permission granted." The headmaster replied.

"I also need rabbits to use for all the materials for the party." Mikan said.

"Narumi can give you cards that you show to the shopkeeper when you buy something and they'll give it to you free."

"Thank you." Mikan started to leave.

"Wait." The headmaster said.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"When you have to fight the Goddess of Darkness, try not to inflict damage on anything besides it." The headmaster said.

"I know." Mikan said. "By the way, do you know who the Goddess of Darkness is?"

"I do know but it might not be the time for you to find out." The headmaster said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked.

"Just don't worry about it. You have enough troubles with the party." The headmaster said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

Narumi and Mikan walked out of the headmaster's office.

**Outside the Headmaster's Office…**

"Here are the cards that the headmaster told you about. Give 1 to each group leader that needs 1. Only use it for the party needs. Nothing else understand?" Narumi gave Mikan the cards.

"Of course!" Mikan replied happily.

"You can't use them to buy your dress or anything like that either." Narumi said.

"I know!" Mikan said. "I got to go! Everyone's waiting for me!"

"Then you better hurry up! We don't want them to wait any longer do we?"

"Nope! Bye!" Mikan teleported to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

"Hey guys! The headmaster said okay!" Mikan reported to everyone happily.

"Good!" Everyone said.

"Do have the designs ready Yuu?" Mikan asked.

"Just like promised! Here they are!" Yuu gave Mikan 3 papers with designs on them.

"Thank you!" Mikan looked at each design carefully. "These are wonderful!"

"Thank you!" Yuu and his group said.

"Which 1 should we use everyone?" Mikan laid the 3 papers on a desk so that everyone could see.

The 1st design was split into 4 squares and there was a dragon of each element in each box. The background of each box had the Japanese character of the element that the box had.

**(A/N: I can imagine that! How I explained it was probably confusing but I don't know how! It's SOOO cool though!!!)**

The 2nd design was the yin yang thingy. Where the white was supposed to be, there was blue which represented water and where the black was supposed to be, there was red which represented fire. Where the black dot in the white space was supposed to be, there was green which represented earth. Where the white dot in the black space was supposed to be, there was it stayed white to represent wind. The background is the same as the 1st design.

**(A/N: That's easier to imagine! That is SO cool!)**

The 3rd and final design was 6 egg shaped orbs. They were blue, red, slivery white, green, white, and black. In the same order, they represent water, fire, wind, earth, light, and darkness. The 6 orbs were surrounding a half sun half moon. Half of the background was black and the other half was white.

**(A/N: That is SO cool! That is kinda hard to imagine for some people but try to!)**

"The 1st 1!!!" Some people said.

"The 2nd 1!!!" Some other people said.

"The 3rd 1!" The rest of the people said.

"Let me rephrase that. Raise your hand for the 1st design." Mikan said.

7 people raised their hands. Mikan quickly counted them.

"Raise your hand for the 2nd design." Mikan said.

8 people raised their hands. Mikan quickly counted them.

"Raise your hand for the 3rd design." Mikan said.

8 people raised their hands. Mikan quickly counted them.

"To be honest, I like the 1st design the most. It looks like we have a 3 way tie. Did anyone vote twice or not vote?" Mikan asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"Natsume isn't here so he didn't vote. I'll look for him and ask. I'll be back soon. Bye!" Mikan picked up the designs and teleported to the Sakura Tree.

**At the Sakura Tree…**

Natsume was reading a manga under the Sakura Tree. Mikan walked up to him slowly.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan crouched down to be eye level with Natsume.

"What do you want Polka-dots?" Natsume asked rudely.

"You're the only 1 that hasn't voted and it's a tie." Mikan replied.

"For what?" Natsume asked.

"The designs that we'll base everything on." Mikan replied cheerfully.

"I don't care which 1." Natsume said coldly.

"You have to choose! You're the only 1 that hasn't voted and it's a tie!" Mikan gave Natsume puppy eyes.

"Tell me who was in your crystal ball then." Natsume smirked.

"…" Mikan frowned.

"You won't a vote from me until you answer me." Natsume said.

"If I tell you will you stop bugging me?" Mikan asked annoyed.

"Yes." Natsume said.

"It was-" Mikan was cut off by a shot from the Baka Bazooka.

Mikan quickly dodged it by doing a small flip back.

"Baka! You said that you'll be right back! What's taking you so long?!" Hotaru said obviously annoyed.

"You actually landed on your feet." Natsume teased like nothing happened.

"Shut up! I was going to tell but maybe I won't!" Mikan crossed her arms and faced her back at him. "Thanks Hotaru."

"Did you get the final vote yet?" Hotaru asked Mikan coldly.

"No. He keeps bugging me about the crystal ball and won't tell me!" Mikan replied.

"If you don't give me your vote then you will taste my Baka Bazooka." Hotaru pointed the Baka Bazooka at Natsume. "And it doesn't feel that great unless you like the feeling of pain. My aims pretty good too so don't think of trying to dodge."

"No wonder that they call you the Ice Queen." Natsume said coldly.

"Of course. They wouldn't call me that for no reason." Hotaru smirked evilly.

"Fine. Just show me the stupid designs." Natsume said angrily.

"Baka, show him them." Hotaru commanded Mikan.

"Hai!" Mikan smiled and showed Natsume the 3 designs.

Natsume looked at them quickly.

"The 1st 1." Natsume said coldly.

"That's the 1 I chose!" Mikan said happily.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing!" Mikan said coldly.

"Weirdo." Natsume muttered.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Mikan said angrily.

"Sure you're not." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Stop flirting bakas." Hotaru said coldly. "Let's go Mikan. Everyone's waiting."

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!!!" Mikan turned bright red.

"Hurry up and teleport us back to the classroom. I don't feel like walking." Hotaru commanded Mikan coldly.

"Yes Master Hotaru." Mikan said sarcastically and teleported them back to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

"We're back guys!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"So what did Natsume-sama say?" Sumire asked.

"The 1st 1." Mikan replied.

"That's the 1 that I chose! We are so alike!" Sumire said.

"I chose that 1 too." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Sumire said coldly.

"Anyways, the design that we're going to use is the 1st 1!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Yay!" All the people that chose the 1st design cheered.

"Aww." All the people that chose the 2nd and 3rd design said sadly.

"We need to come up with how we're going to set everything up. Do you have any idea's Yuu?" Mikan asked.

"Yes!" Yuu and his group replied happily.

"What do have?" Mikan asked.

Yuu got out a paper and sketched a set up of the party. There was a stage at the end. There was the food bar at the sides of the field. Tables were separated into 4 groups, water, fire, earth, and air. There was a wall around each end except the entrance. The walls had the design that Yuu's group made. The entrance had a fancy door with the design on it. There was an empty space between the tables and the stage for dancing. There were lights that shone blue, red, green, or white light for each group and all the colors for the dancing floor.

"Each tablecloth will have a picture of a dragon that its element is. When we let each person in and then we assign them to a group. After the time to dance is over, we need to move the stage forward to fill up the dancing space." Yuu explained.

"Okay. Since the stage is so big I'm going to need some help moving it. Even if I use my spell-casting, it's still really heavy!" Mikan said. "Anyone that can help please do so when it comes to that time."

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"We need to begin soon. The party is in 2 days so we don't have much time." Mikan said. "I need Yuu and his group to bring the tablecloths and large stickers to put on the walls and entrance door. I need Hotaru and her group to bring in all the lights. I need Ruka-pyon to get the animals' help. I also need my group to come with me to Central Town to get materials for the party like the stage, tables, walls, and the entrance. I want everyone to meet back here in 2 hours."

"Do you expect us to spend our rabbits?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"My bad! I forgot that I got cards from the headmaster and Narumi-sensei that will let you buy anything for the party for free. You can't use it for yourself, only the party." Mikan gave the group leaders that would need it the cards. "I need 1 of your carrying thingies. The 1 that makes things go inside of a cube thingy."

"Oh, this?" Hotaru took a cube out of her pocket.

"Ya! I need that!" Mikan said.

"I'll lend it to you for free this time only because it's for the party." Hotaru tossed Mikan the cube.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan smiled brightly. "Let's go Aomi-chan, Saki-chan!"

"Okay!" Aomi and Saki walked up to Mikan.

"I'll teleport us there!" Mikan teleported them to Central Town.

**At Central Town…**

"Let's get started! We have a lot of stuff to get!" Mikan led them to the furniture store.

**Yay! I finished the chapter! The only chapters left are going to be setting the party up, the party, the day before the fight, and then the fight! Yay! I can't wait to reveal the Goddess of Darkness's identity! Some of you will be SO shocked! I'm going to reveal the name of the Goddess of Light and Darkness in the next chapter. What I mean by that is the name of the goddesses, not the person that it's a part of. I changed 1 tiny thing about the Goddess of Light from the real thing and that's it. Everything else was already like that! It's a huge coincidence! When I reveal the identity of the Goddess of Darkness, you should do some research on it with wikipedia or something. It's such a huge coincidence and remember that I came up with who the characters would be with the 2 goddesses before I did the research and I found out the coincidence after it all! The headmaster knows because he knows all! LOL! I said enough so I should shut up now. See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, SailorDayDreamer, Dark Mican, zabinigirl77, Anime Addicted018, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Chapter 21. Party Set-Up**

**Last Chapter:**

**At Central Town…**

"Let's get started! We have a lot of stuff to get!" Mikan led them to the furniture store.

**At the Furniture Store…**

"Why are we here Mikan-chan?" Aomi asked.

"We need to get tables." Mikan replied simply.

"Oh." Aomi and Saki said unison.

"Let's get started then!" Mikan led Aomi and Saki to the tables section.

**(A/N: I doubt that there's actually a section just for tables but I didn't know what else to put!)**

"So which tables?" Saki looked at all the tables.

"The best ones for the audience are round ones and for the food should be long rectangular ones." Mikan replied as she browsed the different tables to find the right kind.

"Then maybe this 1 for the audience?" Aomi pointed to a large round table.

"And this 1 for the food?" Saki pointed to a long rectangular table.

"Perfect! What can I do without you guys?!" Mikan hugged them happily.

"Absolutely nothing! You need us!" Aomi and Saki laughed.

"I'm so dependent!" Mikan joined in the laughter.

"Yes you are!" Aomi and Saki said in unison.

"Let's buy these tables! We need more though." Mikan said.

"Let's ask an employee here if they have more!" Aomi suggested.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed.

"There's 1 over there!" Saki pointed to an employee.

Aomi, Saki, and Mikan walked over to the employee.

"Can you tell us if there are any more of those tables?" Aomi pointed to the tables that they wanted. "We need a lot of them!"

"Yes. We have a ton more of them in storage. Follow me." The employee led them to the back of the store where there were more things.

"Wow! There's so much stuff back here!" Saki looked at everything in awe.

"These are the tables that you wanted. Take as much as you need and call me back over here and I'll check them out for you." The employee pointed to a huge mountain of tables.

"Thanks!" Aomi, Saki, and Mikan called after him.

"No problem!" The employee called back.

"We need about 10 of the rectangular ones and about umm… 200 round tables." Mikan said. "Do you think we need more?"

"Wow! 200 round tables! That should do!" Saki said.

"Since there are about 1000 students and each table seats 5 students, 1000 divided by 5 is 200 so 200 is perfect!" Aomi did the math quickly in her head.

**(A/N: That's easy math! I could do that easy! I'm going into 7****th**** grade and I'm in the most advanced class! I have all advanced classes! Yay! Me smart! LOL! XD)**

"I forgot that you're really smart Aomi-chan!" Mikan said.

"That was easy math though! I've only won 5 spelling bees, 6 math contests, 8 science fairs, and 7 writing contests." Aomi used her fingers to count them.

**(A/N: I haven't won any of those! I've been in a spelling bee once but I got eliminated in the 1****st**** round! I got the word capri and that's how I spelled it and then I got it wrong! I was all what the heck?! I got 3****rd**** place for an art contest. I got a math award when it was only me and my enemy for my whole class when I was in 5****th**** grade. I got a few reading and other math awards too. I was 1 of the many people that got a story published in a book when I was in 4****th**** grade too and that's about it. I've had all A's my whole life till last year when I started getting B's. You don't care about my school life so I'll continue the story now. LOL!) **

"That's not what you call only!" Saki and Mikan yelled at Aomi.

"I was so close in some competitions though. There are people that have done better than me so it's not a big deal. Look at Hotaru-chan! She's a genius!" Aomi said.

"She has an alice that makes her smart like that! You don't! You're naturally smart like that!" Mikan protested.

"Like I said, there are other people who have done better than me and it has nothing to do with alices." Aomi said. "Like Natsume-kun! He's smart and it has nothing to do with his alice!"

"I ran out of excuses." Mikan said in defeat.

"Aside from that, how are we gonna get all these tables to the field?!" Saki said.

"Hotaru lent me her carrying cube thingy so we can use that!" Mikan smiled.

"Okay!" Aomi and Saki said. "Let's call the employee person!"

"Okay!" Mikan led Aomi and Saki to the employee.

"We need 200 round tables and 10 rectangular tables." Saki said.

"We have a card from the headmaster and Narumi-sensei that'll allow us to get anything that we need for free." Mikan showed the employee the card.

"From the headmaster?! May I ask why you need so many tables?" The employee asked politely.

"Did you hear about the party coming up soon? That's what it's for." Mikan answered. "I'm the captain of the party planning committee, Mikan Sakura! These 2 are in my group for entertainment, Aomi-chan and Saki-chan! We also have Natsume in our group but he wouldn't come with us even if I asked."

"You're the Mikan Sakura?! The same Mikan Sakura as the Goddess of Light?!" The employee asked.

"Uh… Ya. It's not really a big deal though." Mikan sweatdropped.

"I'll get you those tables immediately!" The employee ran to the storage and to the tables with Aomi, Saki, and Mikan trailing behind him.

"How are you going to take all these out of here?" The employee asked.

"Hotaru lent me her carrying cube so I'll just carry it all in there!" Mikan smiled happily.

"Go right ahead! Take as many as you want!" The employee said.

"Thank you but we only need how much we said before." Mikan said.

Mikan moved the needed tables aside from the others with a moving spell. She took out the carrying cube and pointed it at the tables. She pressed a button and they disappeared into the cube.

**(A/N: It kinda works like a pokeball from pokemon. The only difference is that this 1 looks different, has a different name, and is for a different anime/manga/fan fiction.)**

"That's so cool! Hotaru is amazing!" Aomi and Saki said amazed.

"That's my Hotaru!" Mikan said proudly.

"Let's get going! We still have to get a lot of other stuff too!" Aomi said.

"Okay! Next is the walls and entrance!" Mikan teleported them to the Home Depot.

**(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else except for a Home Depot but I'm not claiming it so I guess I have to put this. Disclaimer: I don't own Home Depot.)**

**At the Home Depot…**

"1st we'll get the walls." Mikan led Aomi and Saki to the section where you can buy walls.

**(A/N: Another Author's Note. I seriously doubt that there's a section that you can buy walls anywhere but it makes things easier if I make 1. LOL! XD)**

"This 1 will do." Mikan pointed to a wall. "It's tall enough. We need about 70 of these, right Aomi-chan?"

"Umm… Ya." Aomi did the math quickly in her head.

**(A/N: I'm way too lazy to use my brain right now. Yes, I know that I'm lazy and I admit it! School starts soon and I wanna save my brain power for then! I must slack off as much as possible for now! LOL! XD)**

"Good. We need to go to storage to get more of these." Mikan walked over to an employee. "Can you lead us to storage? We need to get some things."

"What do you need?" The employee asked.

"70 of those walls and a nice entrance." Mikan replied.

"Why do you need so many?" The employee asked.

"Did you hear about the party coming up soon? That's what it's for." Mikan repeated from before. "I'm the captain of the party planning committee, Mikan Sakura! These 2 are in my group for entertainment, Aomi-chan and Saki-chan! We also have Natsume in our group but he wouldn't come with us even if I asked."

"The Mikan Sakura?!" The employee asked.

"Yes." Mikan sighed.

"I'll get you your things immediately!" The employee led Aomi, Saki, and Mikan to the storage room.

"Thank you!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"These are the things!" The employee pointed to the walls and then to a entrance.

"Thanks!" Mikan pointed the cube at them and they disappeared into it.

"What's left Mikan-chan?" Aomi asked.

"Umm… The stage!" Mikan replied.

"Where can we get that?!" Saki asked.

"Good question." Mikan thought for a little while. "Why don't we ask the headmaster? There was a stage when Reo came. That was the time when Natsume got kidnapped."

"Reo came here? Natsume-kun got kidnapped?" Aomi and Saki asked surprised.

"Uh… Ya. I'll explain some other time." Mikan teleported them to the headmaster's office.

**Outside the Headmaster's Office…**

Mikan knocked the headmaster's office door.

"Who is it?" The headmaster asked from inside.

"Mikan Sakura, Aomi Imuki, and Murasaki Sakura." Mikan said.

"Enter." The headmaster said.

Mikan, Aomi, and Saki walked in.

"I hope that you don't mind that I didn't ask a teacher to come with me." Mikan said.

"It's fine. You don't really have to since you come here often and the teachers are pretty busy." The headmaster replied. "So what do you need?"

"We would like to know how to get a stage. 1 like Reo's stage from before would be perfect." Mikan said.

"I'll take care of the stage. It'll be in the field by tomorrow." The headmaster said.

"Thank you!" Mikan was about to leave but she remembered something. "I can't forget about it but what do you mean when you said that I wasn't ready to know who the Goddess of Light is? I tried to forget but I can't."

"I'm afraid of your reaction if I told you so I'm sorry." The headmaster said.

"My reaction? Is it someone close to me?!" Mikan asked eagerly.

"This is the only thing I'll tell you. If I tell you, can you promise me that you won't ask me about it anymore?" The headmaster asked.

"Okay!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"This may be confusing but it's someone who is close to you but at the same time is not close to you." The headmaster said.

"Huh?" Mikan had a confused expression.

"I can't tell you anymore. Sorry." The headmaster said.

"I understand. Bye." Mikan teleported herself, Aomi, and Saki to the field that they were going to use.

"What would happen if I told you who the Goddess of Darkness is Sakura-san? Would you be completely against fighting her or want to destroy her completely?" The headmaster asked himself.

**Meanwhile with Mikan, Aomi, and Saki…**

"So we got our stuff but I guess that we're early by 30 minutes." Aomi looked at her watch.

"Use this time to explain what you meant by Reo coming here and Natsume-kun getting kidnapped!" Saki said getting comfortable on a soft patch of grass.

**(A/N: Since the next part is really long, if you already watched the anime and where Natsume got kidnapped and all then you don't need to read that part cuz that's all it's talking about. That was a warning!)**

"Fine." Mikan got comfortable too. "On the year that I came to this academy we had the alice festival like every year but that year, Reo came. I guess his true motive for coming was to kidnap Natsume. Hotaru and I snuck into the hospital where Natsume and Reo were staying at and since Reo was there, the security was tight. I got separated from Hotaru when we got chased by some security guards and ran into Permy who claimed to be looking for Natsume and also snuck in. We heard a voice coming our way so we ran into the nearest room which so happened to be Natsume's room and hid under a cart. Reo walked in and over to Natsume which was sleeping till Reo woke him up. Reo used his voice pheromone to make him go unconscious and then made someone else from the AAO teleport him into the trunk of their limo. Then when they were leaving, Permy and I chased after the limo until we got caught by them too. They made us go unconscious and after we finally woke up, we were in a warehouse by the sea. Then Reo discovered my alice and went somewhere to find some info on some other person that looks like me I guess. Natsume told us to run away since the AAO wasn't paying attention so we did when he gave us the signal. Then I had a bad feeling about it and I went back and told Permy to go on without me. When I got back, Natsume was about to blow everything up including himself so I stopped him. Reo used his alice on full blast which made the other AAO agents not be able to chase us but it really wore out Natsume. I helped Natsume escape from the AAO and we slipped into a basement sorta thing. Then an AAO agent found us and I tried to defend Natsume cuz he was really weak but I couldn't. I got thrown against the wall really hard and then some reason Natsume got really mad at the AAO and blew up the whole place but somehow we made it out in 1 piece."

"Wow! You're a hero Mikan-chan! You totally saved Natsume-kun's life! He almost killed himself and you stopped him!" Saki said energetically.

"Not really. But I don't know what he was thinking!" Mikan said.

"How cute! He gets really mad that the AAO hurt you!" Aomi said happily.

"I don't think so." Mikan blushed.

"Of course it was! That's adorable!" Saki said cheerfully.

"It wasn't!" Mikan blushed more.

"Ooh! You're getting all red!" Aomi and Saki laughed.

"I am?! Kyaaaaaa!" Mikan hid her face in her knees.

"I see that you're early for once." Hotaru said plainly.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

**(A/N: I really missed that! I haven't been able to do that for a while! Baka Bazooka rules! LOL! XD)**

Hotaru shot her Baka Bazooka at Mikan but Mikan dodged them gracefully. Hotaru tried to punch Mikan with the deer glove but Mikan dodged it again. Hotaru punched Mikan with the horse glove and since Mikan didn't expect it, she flew back a mile.

**(A/N: Ouch! Talk about painful! Sorry Mikan! LOL! XD)**

"That looks like it hurt!" Aomi and Saki backed away from Hotaru cautiously.

"Of course it does. Would like to try it so that you know how it feels?" Hotaru asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No thanks Hotaru-chan!" Aomi and Saki backed up more.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru said plainly.

Mikan walked back, scratch that, stomped back.

"Why'd you do that Hotaru?!" Mikan asked rubbing her cheek where Hotaru hit her.

"I don't want your baka germs." Hotaru replied coldly.

"Meanie Hotaru!" Mikan said angrily.

"Do you have the lights Hotaru-chan?" Aomi asked.

"Of course. Is there any other reason I would come back?" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Not really." Saki replied.

"Then let's wait for everyone else and then we'll set everything up!" Mikan said happily.

"Mood swings." Aomi, Saki, and Hotaru muttered.

"We're here!" Anna and Nonoko said happily as they led everyone to the field.

"Great!" Mikan pointed the cube towards and empty space in the field. "Let's get started then!"

All the things that Aomi, Saki, and Mikan got spilled out of the cube in a huge pile. Everyone put all the tables into place and put the correct tablecloths on them. Mikan assembled the walls and got help with everyone to put the design stickers on them. Hotaru and her group put the lights up. Nonoko and her group set up all the special effects. Mikan put the entrance in the front and put the design sticker on it. Ruka got the animals to help.

"What about the stage?" Koko asked.

"The headmaster said that he'll take care of it." Mikan replied cheerfully.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"That's all for now!" Mikan dismissed everyone. "Let's get some sleep! We have to finish up tomorrow morning! The party is tomorrow!"

Everyone went back to their rooms. Mikan teleported to her room.

**At Mikan's Room…**

Mikan did her night routine and the whole time she was thinking about who the Goddess of Darkness is. Then she thought of something.

"Hey, Goddess of Light? Do you know who the Goddess of Darkness is?" Mikan asked the Goddess of Light.

"I'm glad that you remembered that you can talk to me." The Goddess of Light said. "Yes, I know. I can't tell you who she possessed but I will tell you her name."

"So you mean the Goddess of Darkness's real name?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." The Goddess of Light replied. "Her name is Nyx."

"What's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Hemera." The Goddess of Light replied.

"Hemera, that's pretty!" Mikan said happily.

"Thank you." Hemera replied. "You better get some sleep. You have more work to do tomorrow."

"Okay." Mikan lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

**Yay! I finished the chapter! So if you wanna find out the relation between Hemera and Nyx, go ahead. It's the same as Mikan and who Nyx possessed. I even used a doll maker to make Hemera and Nyx so I would know how to make them look when they meet. Can't wait till then! That's the part that I've been waiting for! School starts in a few days so I have to finish this before then. 7****th**** grade, here I come! LOL! See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, SailorDayDreamer, Dark Mican, zabinigirl77, Anime Addicted018, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**I know that I said that this would be the chapter for the party but I just remembered about the entertainment! I'm SO SO SO sorry! It'll be the next chapter! I swear on the book of anime and manga! When I say that, that means I really do mean it!**

**Chapter 22. Final Set Ups**

**Last Chapter:**

"Hey, Goddess of Light? Do you know who the Goddess of Darkness is?" Mikan asked the Goddess of Light.

"I'm glad that you remembered that you can talk to me." The Goddess of Light said. "Yes, I know. I can't tell you who she possessed but I will tell you her name."

"So you mean the Goddess of Darkness's real name?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." The Goddess of Light replied. "Her name is Nyx."

"What's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Hemera." The Goddess of Light replied.

"Hemera, that's pretty!" Mikan said happily.

"Thank you." Hemera replied. "You better get some sleep. You have more work to do tomorrow."

"Okay." Mikan lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up early due to a familiar voice.

"Wake up Mikan! You're gonna get yelled at by Imai again!" Hemera woke up Mikan inside her mind.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Mikan yawned. "Thanks Hemera!"

"No problem. I'm a part of you so I might as well help you out." Hemera replied.

"Thanks. Can you do me a favor?" Mikan asked.

"Depends what it is." Hemera replied.

"Can you help me when Natsume bugs me? Not beating him up or anything like that of course. Just some help or advice." Mikan asked.

"Sure." Hemera replied.

"Thanks!" Mikan did her morning routine.

"Mikan-sama!" A squeaky voice called. "Can I come with you to your meeting?"

**(A/N: Guess who?!)**

"Where have you been? I've been worried!" Mikan turned towards the voice.

"Sorry! Someone nearby has a hamster my age and I've been hanging out over there!" The hamster replied cheerfully.

**(A/N: The back flipping hamster is back! Oh ya! LOL! XD)**

"Why don't you wanna go over there today?" Mikan asked.

"She said that she has some things to do." The hamster replied.

"Okay. You can come with us!" Mikan put the hamster on her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Mikan teleported them to the classroom.

**At the Classroom…**

"Ohayou Mina-san!" Mikan greeted the class.

"Ohayou Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura-san!" Everyone greeted back.

"Shall we begin the meeting?" Mikan asked after checking if everyone was there.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

"Let's check if the stage is here yet!" Mikan teleported everyone to the field.

**At the Field…**

The stage was at the place that it was supposed to be.

"Good! All we have left is to see who is gonna be in the entertainment and having the food ready!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Are you going to be in the entertainment Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Mikan grinned. "I have to go to the teacher's lounge. I have to make an announcement."

Mikan teleported to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge…**

"Hey Mikan-chan!" Narumi greeted Mikan like usual.

"Hi Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi. "I need to make an announcement."

"Sure! What's the announcement?" Narumi asked as they walked to the broadcasting room.

"That if anyone wants to be in the entertainment, then they have to come to me and tell me, they have till 7:00 to tell me, and that they have to dress up nicely." Mikan walked into the recording room.

"I see. Okay! Wait till I give you the signal!" Narumi sat on a chair and pressed a button and gave Mikan a sign.

"Ohayou students of Alice Academy! This is the captain of the party planning committee, Mikan Sakura, talking! I just wanted to announce that if you want to join the entertainment then come to me and I'll enroll you! I'd probably be in the field where the party is being held. If I'm not there then tell Hotaru Imai to call me and she'll call me over! Then I'll be there in a snap! You have till 7:00 PM to tell me! The party starts at 9:00 PM! Make sure to pick out a nice outfit! That's all! Bye!" Mikan announced cheerfully and gave Narumi a sign saying that she was done.

Narumi nodded in response and pressed a button that turned the microphone off. Mikan walked out of the recording room.

"How'd I do?" Mikan asked.

"Great!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"I better get going! Bye!" Mikan teleported to the field.

**At the Field…**

"I'm back!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"It's only a matter of time till they start coming!" Aomi said.

"Here comes a few now!" Saki pointed to a 3 people.

"We wanna join the entertainment!" The 3 people said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Mikan took out a paper and a clip board.

"We're going to sing and dance together!" The 3 said.

"Okay! I need your names please!" Mikan wrote down what they're going to do.

"Luchia Nanami!" The 1st person said.

"Hanon Houshou!" The 2nd person said.

"Rina Touin." The 3rd person said.

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters. These 3 are from Mermaid Melody. I'm gonna use the other characters too since it's too much trouble to make up anyone.)**

Luchia had shoulder length goldish-brown hair with red ribbons and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with read sleeves and a star in the middle. She also wore a denim skirt.

Hanon had blue hair that reached the middle of her back and clips to hold her bangs. She had blue eyes and wore a blue frilly shirt and a matching blue skirt.

Rina had long green hair that reached the middle of her thighs and grey eyes. She wore a white plain shirt and denim jeans.

"What grade class are you in?" Mikan asked as she wrote the names.

"Class B of the Middle Branch!" They replied.

"Okay! How long will your show last and what are you going to sing?" Mikan asked.

"5 minutes and Kizuna!" The 3 replied.

**(A/N: All the songs that I'm going to use for them are going to be from the anime.)**

"You're gonna go on at 9:35! Be backstage by 9:30 okay?" Mikan wrote down it down.

"Okay! Thanks!" The 3 walked away happily.

"Here comes another group of people." Hotaru said plainly.

4 people walked over.

"Hi! Are you here to be in the entertainment?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Yes! Are you Mikan Sakura?" 1 of them asked.

"Yup! What are you going to do?" Mikan asked.

"We're gonna sing!" The 4 replied happily.

"What are your names and what classes are you in?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Karen Nankkyoku and Class B Middle Branch!" Karen replied.

"Noelle Pokkyoku and Class B Middle Branch." Noelle replied.

"Coco Minami and Class A High Branch!" Coco replied.

"Sara Indou and Class B High Branch." Sara replied.

**(A/N: The last names are the names of the oceans that they're from. My mom told me what they were and I shortened them up! I think they're correct because it's kinda hard to right what you hear! I know that in reality, Karen and Noelle are sisters but I didn't put it like that in here. Alternate names for Noelle besides that are Nuil and Noel.)**

Karen had dark purple hair that reached her waist and brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and jeans.

Noelle had dark blue hair that reached her waist and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt that opens in the middle and a blue shirt underneath. She also wore jeans.

Coco had yellow hair that reached a bit past her shoulders and yellowish-brown eyes. She wore a yellowish-orange spaghetti strap that showed her stomach and orange shorts.

Sara had orange hair that reached her waist and brown eyes. She wore white strapless dress.

"Okay! How long will your show be and what are you going to sing?" Mikan asked.

"5 minutes and Kodou!" They replied.

"Okay! You go on at 9:45! Be backstage by 9:40 okay?" Mikan wrote down all the info.

"Okay!" The 4 walked away.

"What time does the party end?" Saki asked Mikan.

"It depends on how many people wanna be in the entertainment and how long it'll take." Mikan replied happily.

"Oh." Aomi said.

"Here comes another person." Hotaru said.

A little girl skipped over to them.

"Hi! I wanna be in the entertainment! I'm gonna sing!" The little girl said.

"Okay! What's your name and what class are you in?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Seira Indou and Class A Elementary Branch!" Seira replied.

"Are you related to Sara Indou of Class B High Branch?" Mikan wrote down her name and class.

"Yup! That's my big sister!" Seira replied cheerfully.

**(A/N: I know that Sara and Seira aren't really sisters but Seira is Sara's reincarnation so this made it easier! I don't know how old Seira is and since it's not like she showed up or anything in Class B I just put her in Class A!)**

Seira had orange hair that reached the center of her back and brown eyes. She had a white and red sailor style shirt and a red skirt.

"How long will your show be and what are you going to sing?" Mikan asked.

"4 minutes and Birth of Love!" Seira replied.

"Okay! You'll go on at 9:55! Be backstage by 9:50 okay?" Mikan wrote down the info.

"Okay! Thanks!" The little girl skipped away.

"I wonder if that little girl can sing well though." Hotaru said plainly. "She's so young and she's going to sing about something like that?"

"She's so little that I couldn't tell her to not participate if she doesn't have a good voice. Especially after how happy she was!" Mikan said. "I guess. There are no rules for what they can't sing."

"You're too nice Mikan. Toughen up! I doubt that you can face the Goddess of Darkness if you can't even do something like that." Hotaru said coldly.

"I know but I can't help it! I can't be cold and emotionless!" Mikan said.

"Try to toughen up at least a little more." Hotaru sighed. "Here come 2 people."

2 girls walk up to them.

"We wanna be in the entertainment and we're singing." The 2 said.

**(A/N: I know that they're all singing. Sorry!)**

"Okay! What are your names and classes?" Mikan wrote down what they're doing.

"I'm Sister Sheshe and Class A Middle Branch." Sheshe said.

"I'm Sister Mimi and Class A Middle Branch." Mimi said.

"Together we're the Black Beauty Sisters!" The 2 said in unison.

Sheshe had long red hair tied in a ponytail that reached the floor and grey eyes. She wore what Saki wore on her 1st day.

Mimi had short light blue hair and red eyes. She wore a black shirt with long sleeves and had a white strip go down the middle and a matching black skirt that reached her knees.

"Okay! How long will your show be and what are you going to sing?" Mikan wrote it down.

"5 minutes and Voice in the Dark." The 2 said.

"Okay! You're on at 10:05! Be backstage by 10:00 okay?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Okay!" The 2 walked away.

"So many people at once! I wonder how many people will sign up!" Mikan said happily.

"Here come someone." Saki said.

A girl walked over to them.

"I'm here to join the entertainment and I'm going to make ocean beasts do a show." The girl said.

"Okay! What's your name and class?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Izuuru Same and Class B High Branch." Izuuru replied.

**(A/N: I'm going to make their last names what they really were before they became water demons. If you don't understand then you might wanna watch the anime, Mermaid Melody which is where they're from. Same is pronounced Sah-meh.)**

Izuuru had red hair tied back with a black hair tie and purplish-grey eyes. She wore a strapless black dress.

"Okay! How long will your show be?" Mikan wrote it down.

"5 minutes." Izuuru replied.

"Okay! You're on at 10:15! Be backstage by 10:10 okay?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Okay." Izuuru walked away.

"Finally something new!" Saki and Aomi said happily.

"Here comes someone else." Hotaru said plainly.

Another girl walked over.

"Hi! I wanna do personality changes in the entertainment!" The girl said.

**(A/N: What I mean by that is since Eriru has multiple personality disorder (Or something like that) I thought that it would be nice!)**

"Okay! What's your name and class?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Eriru Ei and Class B High Branch!" Eriru replied.

Eriru had black braids coming down from bandana on her head and black eyes. She wore a black and white spaghetti strap shirt that shows her stomach and shorts.

**(A/N: I couldn't find a picture of her so I just wrote what I remember from the anime. It's such a pain to describe them though! 2 more people and that's it!)**

"Okay! How long will your show be?" Mikan wrote it down.

"5 minutes!" Eriru replied.

"Okay! You're on at 10:25! Be backstage by 10:20 okay?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Okay!" Eriru skipped away.

"I'm glad that the party is a success so far!" Mikan said happily.

"So far are the key words. Don't get too excited because if it doesn't turn out how you want it to be then you'll be depressed." Hotaru said coldly.

"I know." Mikan said. "Here comes another person!"

A girl walked up to them.

**(Sorry! I'm not going to do any boys. I don't know what they would do!)**

"I'm going to be in the entertainment and I'm going to do an ice show." The girl said coldly.

"Okay! What's your name and class?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Maria Unagi and Class B High Branch." Maria replied coldly.

Maria had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress.

"Okay! How long will your show last?" Mikan wrote it down.

"5 minutes." Maria replied coldly.

"Okay! You're on at 10:35! Be backstage by 10:30 okay?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Okay." Maria walked away.

"Her voice was so cold! I thought I was going to freeze!" Mikan shivered.

"That's impossible baka." Hotaru said plainly.

"Here comes another person!" Mikan said happily.

A girl walked over to them.

"Hi! I wanna be in the entertainment and play the piano!" The girl said.

"Okay! What's your name and class?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Yuuri Osakana and Class A Middle Branch!" Yuuri replied.

Yuuri had long light green hair with a grey and red hair band and green eyes. She wore a grey and red frilly dress.

"Okay! How long will your show last?" Mikan wrote it down.

"5 minutes!" Yuuri replied.

"Okay! You're on at 10:45! Be backstage by 10:40 okay?" Mikan wrote it down.

"Okay!" Yuuri skipped away.

"That's enough people. If we keep this party going on for too long, then you won't get enough rest for tomorrow. You need your energy." Hotaru said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Okay! I'll go announce it!" Mikan teleported to the teacher's lounge.

**At the Teacher's Lounge…**

"Hey Mikan-chan! Welcome back!" Narumi greeted Mikan.

"Hi Narumi-sensei! I need to make another announcement saying that the entertainment is full!" Mikan hugged Narumi.

"Okay! Let's go!" Narumi led Mikan to the broadcasting room.

Mikan walked into the recording room. Narumi gave Mikan the sign and Mikan nodded in response.

"Hi everyone! Mikan Sakura, the captain of the party planning committee here! I just wanted to announce that the entertainment is booked! Sorry for those who wanted to join but didn't! That's all! Bye!" Mikan gave Narumi a signal saying that she's done.

Narumi nodded in response and turned off the microphone. Mikan walked out of the recording room.

"How'd I do Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked.

"Great like always!" Narumi smiled. "Do you have your dress yet?"

"Yup! Thanks Narumi-sensei! Bye!" Mikan quickly teleported back to the field.

**At the Field…**

"I can't wait for the party! It's in 2 hours!" Mikan said excitedly.

"I know what you mean! I can't wait to see the surprise!" Aomi and Saki said cheerfully.

"Did you finish the food yet Anna?" Mikan asked.

"Yup! We finished it while you were dealing with the people who wanted to join the entertainment!" Anna and her group replied.

"Good! Let's set up the food then!" Mikan said. "We're going to need everyone's help!"

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

"The food's in the cafeteria! The cooks let us use it!" Anna said.

"Okay! I'll teleport everyone there!" Mikan teleported everyone to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria…**

Everyone started grabbing plates full of food and carrying it to the field. Luckily the field was nearby and since there was a lot of people and animals helping, it was finished quickly. It took 20 minutes to bring it all over and set it up nicely.

"Do we have the songs that we're going to use for the dance?" Mikan asked her group.

"Ya! We're using 'Sanctuary', 'Simple and Clean', and 'Devil Inside'!" Mikan's group replied.

**(A/N: Just to let you know, Natsume isn't there. All of these songs are sung by Utada Hikaru and these are all English. I just chose random songs kinda. LOL! XD)**

"Okay! Are they ready for when the time comes?" Mikan asked.

"Yup!" Mikan's group replied.

"Good! We better get ready ourselves!" Mikan smiled.

"Okay!" Aomi and Saki said.

"Do you want us to help you with your make up and hair?" Aomi and Saki asked.

"Nah. I'm going to get Hotaru to help me with that." Mikan smiled brightly. "Right Hotaru?"

"Only because you need me and I need to get a good picture before you mess it up." Hotaru said coldly. "I'll be there after I'm ready. You still have that make up that I gave you last year right?"

"Of course! I haven't used it yet though." Mikan replied.

"Teleport me to my room." Hotaru ordered Mikan.

"Okay!" Mikan teleported Hotaru to her room.

"I gotta go! See ya later!" Mikan waved at Aomi and Saki then teleported to her room.

**Yay! I finally finished it! I can't wait for the next chapter! I really wanna describe Mikan's dress and how she'll look! I love describing that sort of stuff for Mikan! It's so fun! School starts tomorrow so I'm going to be updating slower now. See you next chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, SailorDayDreamer, Dark Mican, zabinigirl77, Anime Addicted018, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**NatsumexMikan fans will LOVE this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 23. The Confession and The Party**

**Last Chapter:**

"Teleport me to my room." Hotaru ordered Mikan.

"Okay!" Mikan teleported Hotaru to her room.

"I gotta go! See ya later!" Mikan waved at Aomi and Saki then teleported to her room.

**At Mikan's Room…**

Mikan took a shower quickly and got changed into her dress. Shortly after, Hotaru knocked the door and walked in.

"Sit down." Hotaru pointed to a chair at Mikan's dresser.

Mikan sat down quickly.

"Where'd you put your make up and accessories?" Hotaru asked.

"Under the sink in my bathroom." Mikan said cheerfully.

Hotaru walked to Mikan's bathroom and brought Mikan's accessories and make up from it. Hotaru started working on Mikan's hair with lots of mousse and glitter. Hotaru finished it in 5 minutes. She began working on Mikan's make up. She used eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, mascara, and glitter. Hotaru finished it in 10 minutes. Hotaru put hanging heart earrings, a matching heart necklace, and a matching heart bracelet on Mikan.

"All done. Take a look." Hotaru cleaned up the make up.

Mikan turned around and saw herself in the mirror. Her bangs were swept to the side and the rest of her hair was straight. Her long eye lashes were dark and noticeable. She wore very light pink eye shadow and matching light pink blush. Mikan's lips were shiny and pink. Her skin and hair was glittering with the glitter. Her dress was purplish-pink and was strapless. There were white and light pink flowers on the bottom of the dress. The dress came out from the waist down. There were 2 purple see-through layers over the main dress from the waist down. She wore matching purplish-pink gloves that went up to a bit past her elbow. She put on her matching purplish-pink high-heels that had a ribbon that laced up to her ankle and was tied with a bow.

"I'm ready to go! Are you Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Is there a reason that I wouldn't?" Hotaru asked coldly.

Hotaru was wearing the same outfit as Mikan except for that Hotaru's dress was light purple and there were hearts instead of flowers. Her short hair was left plain except for some glitter and a heart clip that kept her bangs to the side. Her shoes were the same as Mikan's except for the color which was light purple like her dress.

"That dress looks great on you Hotaru!" Mikan teleported them to the field where the party is.

**At the Party…**

All the people from the committee except for Natsume were already there. Everyone gasped and stared at Mikan. All of the boys were drooling and a few passed out. A few girls glared jealously at Mikan.

"Is that even Mikan?!" Aomi and Saki gasped.

"Of course it is!" Mikan replied. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful!!!" Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan jealously.

"Thanks!" Mikan smiled brightly. "Has anyone come to the entrance yet?"

"A ton of people! We wouldn't let them in yet since you weren't here yet but now that you are, we can start!" Aomi said happily.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan whispered to Aomi and Saki.

"Not here. I doubt that he'll come unless someone forced him to." Saki winked at Mikan.

"If the headmaster gets here before I get back, then tell him that I'll be back soon." Mikan told Aomi and Saki before teleporting to the place that Natsume is at the most.

**At the Sakura Tree…**

Natsume was reading another manga at the base of the tree. Mikan blushed and slowly walked up to Natsume. Natsume was wearing a nice suit. As soon as Natsume noticed that Mikan was there he blushed bright red.

**(A/N: I'm WAY too lazy to explain what Natsume's suit looks like!)**

"How do I look? I got Hotaru a matching dress but her dress is light purple." Mikan blushed.

"Good." Natsume stared at Mikan but smirked as soon as he thought of something. "The dress that is."

"NA-TSU-ME!!!" Mikan fumed. "I picked this dress just for-"

**(A/N: We all know what she was going to say right? Sorry but if you don't know then you're seriously dense!)**

"Just for what?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Mikan blushed red.

"Me?" Natsume teased.

Mikan was too busy blushing to notice that Natsume was only teasing.

"Uh… How did you know?" Mikan asked softly.

"Huh?" Natsume blushed bright red.

"How did you know that I picked this dress for you?" Mikan asked softly.

"I didn't." Natsume had to look down to cover his blush.

"Oh… I might as well tell you that itwasyouthatIsawinthecrystalballbefore." Mikan said extremely quickly.

"What?" Natsume raised his eyebrow confused.

"I said that it was you that I saw in the crystal ball before!" Mikan blushed scarlet.

"Then why were you blushing?" Natsume asked stupidly.

"And you call me dense?! You're the densest person I've ever met!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

"How am I dense?!" Natsume yelled back.

"Isn't it obvious that the reason I broke up with Ruka-pyon was because of you?! That I really really really like you!?" Mikan blushed and covered her mouth.

"What?" Natsume blinked.

"I'll repeat it as many times as I have to so that you'll get it through your thick head, I love you!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

Natsume was sitting there with huge eyes and was staring at Mikan in shock. Mikan was blushing so red that a new kind of red had to be invented.

"So what will you say?" Mikan whispered almost too soft to hear.

"I love you too." Natsume blushed even more than Mikan.

**(A/N: LOL! Think of how red Natsume is right now! XD)**

"Thanks Natsume! I love you SO much!!!" Mikan hugged Natsume and kissed him on the cheek.

Natsume turned bright red and a flash came from a bush. Natsume and Mikan turned to the bush.

"IMAI/HOTARU!!!" Natsume and Mikan yelled angrily.

Hotaru stood up with an evil grin on her face and money signs in her eyes. There was a video camera in 1 hand, a camera hanging from her neck, and a leash in her other hand. Ruka was on the other side of the leash and was looking down obviously trying to hide away his sadness. Mikan noticed that Ruka was sad and immediately ran over to him and hugged him. Natsume got a bit jealous. Ruka was blushing bright red

"Sorry Ruka-pyon! I really am! But I love Natsume!" Mikan ran back to Natsume's side.

"It's okay Mikan. I'm fine." Ruka bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

"Ruka." Natsume looked sympathetically at Ruka.

"You're SO lucky Natsume! I swear that if anything happens to her then you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Ruka glared at Natsume.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her and you know that." Natsume replied.

"Let's go to the party! We have to get this party started!" Mikan teleported everyone to the party.

**At the Party…**

Mikan was holding onto Natsume's arm tightly. Mikan dragged Natsume backstage through the crowd of people.

**Backstage…**

"Hey Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun!" Aomi and Saki ran to them. "You look so pretty Mikan-chan!"

Aomi had her blond hair up sorta like a bun with a large red flower to the right of it. She was wearing red hanging earrings and a matching bracelet and necklace. She was wearing a pink skinny dress that reached the floor. From the knee down on the dress was ruffles and ribbons. She was wearing the same shoes and make up as Mikan. She had a pink see-through scarf wrapped around her arms and gloves that reached a bit past her elbows.

Saki left her blue hair plain except for a shiny butterfly clip to hold her bangs up. She was wearing the same thing as Aomi except for in blue.

"Thanks! You guys look great too!" Mikan smiled brightly.

"I see that you finally confessed to Natsume-kun and he accepted you! I'm so happy for you!" Aomi and Saki hugged Mikan happily.

"I'm so glad! I just hope that I won't die tomorrow." Mikan looked down.

"Don't be so negative! The Mikan-chan that I know isn't like this!" Aomi said cheerfully. "There's no way that you're gonna die tomorrow! You're not alone remember?"

"You're right! I won't worry about it till tomorrow! For now we have to have tons of fun!" Mikan perked up.

"The last person just entered Mikan. We can get started now." Hotaru told Mikan.

"Thanks Hotaru! Where's the headmaster and Persona-niichan?" Mikan asked.

"I'm here Sakura-san." The headmaster walked up to Mikan.

"I'm here too Mikan-san." Persona walked up to Mikan.

"Great! Can you come out when I call for you please?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." Persona and the headmaster said.

"Here I go!" Mikan took a deep breath and walked out to the stage.

Everyone was at their tables dressed up very nicely. As soon as Mikan walked on stage everyone got quiet and changed their attention to her. The boys were drooling and a few fainted and the girls were staring at Mikan jealously.

"Konbanwa Mina-san!" Mikan talked into the microphone that was on the stage.

**(A/N: Konbanwa means Good Evening.)**

"How's everyone doing? I'm Mikan Sakura, the captain of the party planning committee! I hope that everyone will enjoy the party!" Mikan smiled. "Before we begin I would like to introduce some very important people! The 1st person is none other than the headmaster!"

The headmaster walked onto the stage and everyone started clapping. The headmaster walked up to Mikan.

"Thank you Sakura-san. I would like to present you with a gift." The headmaster smiled at Mikan.

Narumi walked onto the stage with a very expensive looking tiara on a pillow.

Narumi was wearing a white suit.

The tiara had beautiful large gems on it. In the center was a big diamond.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan bowed to the headmaster and Narumi.

"It's not a problem since you deserve it." The headmaster put the tiara on Mikan's head.

It looked like the tiara was the finishing touch to Mikan's outfit. Mikan looked perfect. Natsume was staring at Mikan from backstage almost drooling.

**(A/N: Imagine Natsume drooling! LOL! XD)**

"I would also like to introduce Persona-niichan!" Mikan smiled making her look like an angel.

Persona walked onto the stage and everyone in the audience nervously clapped.

"Thank you Mikan-san." Persona smiled at Mikan sweetly making people stare in disbelief. "You did very well in your training and the preparing for the party."

"Thanks Persona-niichan!" Mikan smiled back brightly. "I would also like to introduce the party planning committee! This party wouldn't be anything without them!"

Everyone in the committee walked onto the stage except for Natsume. Natsume just stood at backstage.

"You too Natsume!" Mikan beckoned for Natsume to come over.

Natsume walked onto the stage and next to Mikan coolly.

"I have some medals for you guys!" Mikan casted a quick spell mentally and gold and silver medals appeared in her hand.

Mikan walked up to each person and gave them a medal. The group leaders got gold medals and the people inside the groups got silver medals.

"Since we have all the introductions done, lets get this party started!" Mikan said happily.

Everyone cheered happily. The song 'Sanctuary' started playing and people started dancing. Mikan smiled to see everyone's happy faces.

"So far, so good!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Let's go dance too Natsume!"

"Whatever." Natsume said plainly.

Mikan dragged Natsume to the dancing area. They danced through the 3 songs.

**(A/N: For those that don't remember, the 3 songs are 'Sanctuary', 'Simple and Clean', and 'Devil Inside' by Utada Hikaru! She's like my fave singer! Listen to her songs sometime!)**

"We have to get ready for the entertainment!" Mikan dragged Natsume backstage.

Anyone that's able to move the stage was already there.

"So all of you can help move the stage?" Mikan asked.

"Yup!" They replied.

"The floor is clear. You can move the stage now Mikan." Hotaru told Mikan.

"Thanks! Lets move it!" Mikan walked up to the front of the stage with everyone who can move it.

"I have a couple robots that can help too but I doubt that they can do much." Hotaru pushed a button that summoned 3 robots.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan smiled. "On the count of 3 everyone!"

"1!" Mikan started.

"2!" Some of the people said.

"3!" Everyone who could move the stage did.

Mikan did a spell to move it which did most of the moving and everyone else used their alice to move it. The robots broke the second that they tried to move the stage so they didn't help. After 5 minutes, the stage was moved into place.

"Good job Mina-san!" Mikan said happily.

Everyone walked backstage. Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were waiting there.

"Are we too early?" Luchia asked.

"Nope! You're right on time!" Mikan smiled.

"Great!" Hanon said happily.

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were wearing their outfits.

**(A/N: It'll take too long to explain the outfits so if you wanna know then type in mermaid melody mermaid princess on google images and you'll find it. Same with all the others except for the Black Beauty Sisters, Izuuru, Eriru, Maria, and Yuuri. They're wearing the same as what I explained in the last chapter.)**

"I'll call you out onto the stage and that's when you come out okay?" Mikan asked.

"Okay!" Luchia, Hanon, and Rina replied.

Mikan walked onto the stage.

"Hi again Mina-san! How is it so far?" Mikan smiled. "Now we're gonna do the entertainment! Feel free to eat during it!"

Mikan saw some people go get food.

"1st up is Luchia Nanami, Hanon Houshou, Rina Touin singing and dancing to Kizuna!" Mikan announced as the 3 walked onto stage.

The introduction music started. Luchia, Hanon, and Rina started singing and singing. When the song was over they bowed and left the stage.

"Thank you so much! You were great!" Mikan called after Luchia, Hanon, and Rina. "Next are Karen Nankkyoku, Noelle Pokkyoku, Coco Minami, and Sara Indou! They're going to sing Kodou!"

The introduction of the song started playing as the 4 walked onto the stage. Karen, Noelle, Coco, and Sara started singing. When the song was over they bowed and left the stage.

"Thank you so much! That was fantastic!" Mikan called after the 4. "Next is Seira Indou singing Birth of Love!"

The introduction music started and Seira walked onto the stage. She started singing cutely. When the song was over she bowed and left the stage.

"Thank you so much! You're so good even at such a young age!" Mikan called after Seira. "Next are Sister Sheshe and Sister Mimi also known as Black Beauty Sisters singing Voice in the Dark!"

The introduction of the song started as the Black Beauty Sisters walked onto stage. They started singing. When the song was over they left.

"Thank you Black Beauty Sisters! That was great!" Mikan called after them. "Next is Izuuru Same doing an ocean beast show!"

Izuuru did her ocean beast show for 5 minutes. There were ocean dragons dancing and fighting across the stage and over the audience. When the show was over Izuuru walked away.

"Thank you! That was very entertaining!" Mikan called after Izuuru. "Next is Eriru Ei doing personality changes!"

Eriru walked on stage and started doing her personality changes. She fought with herself, told jokes with herself, and talked to herself for 5 minutes. When the show was over Eriru did a long bow then left.

"Thank you! That was very funny!" Mikan called to Eriru. "Next is Maria Unagi doing an ice show!"

Maria walked up onto the stage and started doing a show with ice. She did ice skating, ice dragons, and snow flakes in 5 minutes. When the show was over Maria walked off the stage.

"Thanks for the great show!" Mikan called after Maria. "Next is Yuuri Osakana playing the piano!"

Yuuri walked onto the stage and someone put a piano on the stage. Yuuri sat on the seat in front of the piano and started playing beautifully. When she finished it Yuuri walked off the stage and someone brought the piano off the stage.

"Thank you! That was very beautiful playing!" Mikan called after Yuuri. "We would now like to end the party with a surprise entertainment!"

"There's no one else back here that's scheduled to do it though Mikan-chan!" Aomi and Saki whispered to Mikan from backstage.

"I know." Mikan whispered back grinning.

"I think I understand now." Hotaru said from backstage.

"Is everyone ready for the surprise entertainment?" Mikan asked.

Everyone cheered. Mikan couldn't help but grin.

"Then lets begin!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan quickly glanced over to the headmaster, then to Persona, and finally to Natsume.

As snowflakes, sparkles, and bubbles started falling onto the audience and stage, the introduction of the song 'Crush On You' started playing. Mikan glowed in a light and when the light disappeared Mikan was wearing a simple white dress that ruffled at the bottom but it only reached to the middle of her thighs. She had white glistening wings. Mikan was dancing gracefully and singing beautifully to the music. A water and fire dragon were dancing over the audience and stage. Butterflies of different colors were flying around. There was a rainbow over the stage. There were orbs of light dancing around Mikan as she danced and sang. Mikan was starting to get tired but she had a lot more left to sing, dance, and cast spells so she thought of something. Mikan made a quick image of Natsume out of fire which made her smile and she kept going. Finally the show was over after 5 minutes. Mikan stopped in the middle of the stage and was panting. Mikan bowed quickly.

**(A/N: It took me FOREVER to find a good song! Listen to it sometime! It's by Tata Young!)**

"How was it?" Mikan asked still panting. "I put everything into it!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Mikan smiled brightly.

"This was actually dedicated to someone! Guess who?" Mikan said.

Everyone from the audience said Ruka. Nobody said Natsume.

"Nope! It's not Ruka-pyon! I'll give you 1 more try!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Everyone from the audience said Hotaru since everyone knows that Mikan always said that Hotaru was her #1.

"Nope! It's not Hotaru! I'll give you a hint! His name starts with Na!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Everyone said Narumi confused. Nobody thought it would be Natsume.

"Come on people! You people are almost as dense as him! Since it doesn't look like you'll get it anytime soon I'll show you!" Mikan dragged Natsume onto the stage. "It's not that hard!"

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumire screamed extremely loud.

"Nobody believes you." Natsume said. "Should we prove it?"

"It's the only thing that'll get through their thick heads!" Mikan blushed.

"Do you want some proof?" Natsume asked everyone.

"YES!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Here it is then!" Mikan yelled back.

Natsume and Mikan kissed each other. Everyone went bug-eyed and their mouths dropped to the ground. Sumire was crying. Anna, Nonoko, Aomi, and Saki were laughing like crazy. Hotaru was taking pictures like crazy. Ruka turned his back against them so that he wouldn't see them.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Mikan asked blushing.

Everyone was speechless.

"Too much for them maybe?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Nah. I just think that they didn't expect it." Natsume replied.

"That's all everyone! Good night!" Mikan walked off the stage with Natsume trailing her.

Everyone was still sitting there too shocked to move.

"Oh my gosh Mikan! I didn't think that you'd ever do that! Especially in front of the whole academy!" Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Shut up! Nobody believed me so we had to prove it!" Mikan was blushing scarlet.

"This is definitely not the same Mikan-chan that we used to know! The 1 that we knew didn't have a clue what love was!" Aomi and Saki laughed.

"Shut up!" Mikan blushed more.

Natsume couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Everyone turned in shock at Natsume.

"Y-you have never laughed before!" Mikan said with bug eyes.

"I have laughed before. Just not in public." Natsume said.

"You should laugh and smile more Natsume! It makes you look a billion times better!" Mikan smiled.

"So what do you mean when you said that they were almost as dense as me?" Natsume changed the subject.

"You are the densest person on earth! You couldn't figure out the obvious! You-chan could even figure it out!" Mikan said. "Where is You-chan anyways?"

"Over here!" Youichi walked over to Mikan.

"You-chan!" Mikan hugged Youichi. "Could you figure out that I liked Natsume before I told anyone?"

**(A/N: I think that around the endish part of the manga Youichi starts to like Mikan ands starts calling her Mommy and Natsume, Daddy! How cute!)**

"Ya! If someone didn't know that then they are a baka!" Youichi replied cutely.

"Even a 5 year old could figure it out!" Mikan said.

"You told him before!" Natsume retorted.

"No I didn't!" Mikan said.

"Whatever." Natsume started walking to the Sakura Tree.

"Wait Natsume!" Mikan ran over to Natsume and clutched onto his arm.

"I'm gonna be rich with those 2!" Hotaru followed Mikan and Natsume with her camera up to her eye.

"Those 2 are perfect for each other! How can we think otherwise?!" Aomi and Saki stared at the 2 disappearing figures.

"I gotta go back to my room. I need a ton of rest for tomorrow!" Mikan told Natsume. "Can you walk me to my room?"

"Whatever." Natsume walked with Mikan to her room.

**At Mikan's Room…**

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan smiled. "I wanted to show you something!"

"What?" Natsume asked plainly.

"This!" Mikan made the fire image of Natsume. "It only works with you!"

"Not bad. Is that really how good I look in your eyes?" Natsume teased.

"No. That's how you really look. Any girl could say that you look this perfect." Mikan smiled.

"I would only let 1 person say it though." Natsume said.

"If it wasn't me then I would rip you in half." Mikan grinned.

"It's not you. It's me." Natsume said.

"I'll say it and you won't do anything about it!" Mikan said. "You're perfect! You're perfect! You're perfect!"

"I will do something about it!" Natsume smirked.

"What?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"This." Natsume kissed Mikan before she can say anything else.

"You are so in trouble!" Mikan grinned.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Natsume asked.

"You don't wanna know what I can do?" Mikan said evilly.

"Good night!" Natsume said quickly.

"Good night!" Mikan gave Natsume a quick kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

Mikan did her night routine and lied down on her bed.

"Good night Hemera!" Mikan said.

"Good night Mikan." Hemera replied. "Get as much rest as you can. You'll need it!"

"Okay!" Mikan quickly fell asleep.

**I just gotta love this chapter! Serious NatsumexMikan! I feel a bit bad for Ruka but too bad. I'm so mean! LOL! This chapter was so long! It just kept going on and on! Oh well! The next chapter is the last! Sorry about the slow updates! Since I have school now, I don't have much time to write it! See you in the final chapter hopefully! Ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: Mikan's one and only favorite cousin and 2****nd**** best friend come to Alice Academy and reveals that they are spell-casters. Mikan tries spell-casting and becomes the best in history. Persona trains Mikan and then she does missions. She is the Goddess of Light. When there is a Goddess of Light there has to be 1 of Darkness! When they meet, CHAOS! RxR! NxMxR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Saki-chan and Aomi-chan! Those 2 are so cute in my drawings! I love them!**

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years old now. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so please take it easy on me but flames are accepted, just not really mean flames please. I know I suck at writing stories but it's so fun! Actually Aomi-chan is me but how I wish I was which is athletic, smarter (I'm already pretty smart), and pretty. She's hyper like me though.**

**Special Thanks: blacktangerine012, -aNimEdArkU-, musicangelanime, HolyCatty, aleda12, ShadowYumii, Sana-banana, fox-white-moon, XXMikanXX, cutestella, diamondstone812, SailorDayDreamer, Dark Mican, zabinigirl77, Anime Addicted018, and PinkEverlasting. Thank you so much for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much PinkEverlasting for reading! I'm glad that you read my bulletin on YT! Continue translating GA manga pretty please! I can't get enough of it!**

**I also wanna thank 2 of my wonderful Japanese friends!**

**Leinani-sorta being my editor by checking grammar and giving me some ideas (though I didn't take much of them XD)!**

**Nina-supporting me all the way and teaching me a bit of piano (which doesn't have anything to do with it but I just wanted to put that in there XD)!**

**I luv ya both!**

**Last Chapter!!!**

**Chapter 24. The Finale**

**Last Chapter:**

Mikan did her night routine and lied down on her bed.

"Good night Hemera!" Mikan said.

"Good night Mikan." Hemera replied. "Get as much rest as you can. You'll need it!"

"Okay!" Mikan quickly fell asleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Mikan woke up late. The alarm clock was turned off so that Mikan could sleep in. It was 3:00 PM.

"Good morning Hemera! I slept great!" Mikan said happily.

"I'm glad but it's afternoon! I should tell you who the Nyx is so that you're prepared." Hemera said.

"Okay! Can you explain everything too?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Sure. Just promise that you'll stay calm." Hemera said.

"I promise! Just tell me!" Mikan said eagerly.

**(A/N: Ready? Nyx's identity revealed!)**

"Nyx possessed Yuka Azumi." Hemera said.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked confused.

"It's your mother." Hemera said calmly.

"WHAT?!?!" Mikan screamed so loud that everyone in the academy could hear.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume ran into Mikan's room.

"What happened?!" Ruka and Natsume asked concerned.

"I see that she knows now." Hotaru sighed.

Mikan was trembling and collapsed onto her knees.

"N-no! That's impossible! I can't fight her! I won't fight her!" Mikan shook.

"You have to! It's just as painful for me! Nyx is my mother and I have to fight her too!" Hemera said.

"Calm down Mikan. You have to stay calm." Hotaru sat down next to Mikan. "You have to fight her no matter what. You have no choice."

"B-but I can't fight my own mother!" Mikan buried her face into her hands and started crying.

"Mikan." Hotaru gave Mikan a pack of tissues.

"I can't do it!" Mikan sobbed.

"Mikan! What did I tell you before?" Hotaru said coldly.

**Flashback**

Mikan was crying.

"When you're crying you're 30 percent less graceful to me." Hotaru said coldly.

"But you said that your favorite person is yourself all the way to the tenth!" Mikan sobbed.

"There's nothing that will change that but when I see you smile I forget all the bad things." Hotaru said. "So always smile."

"Okay!" Mikan smiled.

**End of Flashback**

**(A/N: This is actually a part of the anime. It's in the beginning. It might not be exactly right but I wrote what I remember!)**

"I know Hotaru. When I cry I'm 30 percent less graceful to you and when I smile, you forget all the bad things. So I have to always smile!" Mikan wiped away her tears and smiled.

"She said something like that?!" Ruka and Natsume said.

"I'll smile forever and ever so that you can always be happy!" Mikan flashed Hotaru her trademark smile.

"That's the Mikan that I know." Hotaru hugged Mikan.

**(A/N: Wow! ****Hotaru**** hugged Mikan!)**

"Thanks Hotaru! I really needed to hear that." Mikan said. "I just can't believe that I have to fight my own mother!"

"Since it's you I'm sure that everything will be fine." Natsume said. "You always make bad things turn good."

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume.

"Can you explain everything now Hemera?" Mikan asked.

"Sure. Get comfortable. It's kinda long." Hemera said.

Everyone got comfortable on Mikan's couch in the living room.

"It all started like this." Hemera started.

**Flashback**

Hemera walked into her house at dawn and was earlier than usual. Hemera can't go outside at dark because she would get very weak. Nyx was just about to go out the door but she saw Hemera.

"This is bad. We're not supposed to meet or else." Nyx said.

"Oh no. This is really bad!" Hemera said.

Up until then, they have never met each other and for a special reason. If they met each other then they would have to fight for eternity. Until then light and darkness were always balanced but now it became unstable. They knew that if they ever met then they would become much weaker but they still had to fight so they had to possess someone. They immediately searched for someone that had a perfect soul to possess. As soon as they did, it all started.

**End of Flashback**

"I guess I understand now." Mikan said.

"Mikan's soul had almost too much light. She doesn't have any darkness at all in her heart." Hemera said. "I didn't make her have so much light. She shines on her own. You noticed right Hyuuga?"

"Ya. It was as if she had too much happiness and light." Natsume replied.

"She actually has too much happiness and light so she has to share it with others. The only way that she can do that is through her smiles." Hemera said. "That's why everyone feels happier and filled with light whenever she smiles."

"So Mikan can purify hearts just by smiling?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. Even I can't do that when I have all my power. She's stronger than a goddess even when she's doing it all alone." Hemera said.

"I'm not doing it alone! I have Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Aomi-chan, Saki-chan, Jii-chan, Yuu, Koko, and everyone else! They give me the strength that I need!" Mikan smiled brightly.

"Mikan." Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru said.

"Let's go. We need see the headmaster." Hotaru said.

"Okay. I'll teleport us there." Mikan teleported everyone to outside the headmaster's office.

**Outside the Headmaster's Office…**

Mikan knocked the door.

"Who is it?" The headmaster asked from inside.

"Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan replied.

"Enter." The headmaster said.

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume walked in.

"I'm here again! I come a lot don't I?" Mikan smiled.

"Yes you do. Is there anything wrong?" The headmaster asked.

"I just wanted to know where you're going to keep all the students and where I should go to fight my mother. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Mikan said.

"So you found out who the Goddess of Darkness is. Are you alright?" The headmaster asked concerned.

"I freaked out before but I'm fine now. Thank you." Mikan replied.

"All the students will stay in the underground base. It's completely safe there. You will need to fight in the middle of the Northern Woods. No one goes there and it is completely safe." The headmaster said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

"I'm staying with you Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Thanks but it's not safe. Stay with everyone else." Mikan said.

"No. I will stay with you. There is no way that I would leave you all alone." Hotaru said firmly.

"Me too. I can't leave you like that." Ruka said firmly.

"And you know that I won't leave you. I'll stay with you till the end." Natsume said.

"Thanks guys! You mean so much to me!" Mikan hugged them.

"I hope you don't mind that I come too. I can't leave my favorite student to fight with the Goddess of Darkness like that." Persona said.

"Persona-niichan!" Mikan hugged Persona. "Thank you so much!"

"Who is the Goddess of Darkness anyways?" Persona asked.

"It's my mother." Mikan said.

"I see." Persona said. "You better get prepared."

"Okay!" Mikan teleported to her room and got ready and at 11:45 came back to the headmaster's office.

**At the Headmaster's Office…**

Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, and Persona were already there waiting for Mikan.

"Hi guys!" Mikan smiled. "I'm ready!"

"Okay then. Let's get going then." Hotaru said.

Mikan teleported everyone to the middle of the Northern Woods.

**The Middle of the Northern Woods…**

"So Nyx will find me huh?" Mikan said.

"Yup. No matter where you are she'll find you." Hemera said.

"I thought I should come too." Narumi walked up to Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi.

"So who's the Goddess of Darkness?" Narumi asked.

"Me." A lady walked up to them.

"Yuka?!" Persona and Narumi yelled in shock.

"Hello again Naru, Persona." Yuka grinned evilly.

"So we finally meet mother." Mikan said coldly. "I don't really have time to ask questions do I?"

"I'll let you ask your questions since it's only fair." Yuka said.

"Thank you." Mikan said. "Why did you abandon me? Why are you possessed by Nyx? Why do you know Narumi-sensei and Persona-niichan?"

"I abandoned you because if I stayed with you, when Hemera wakened I would be at a disadvantage since you would know my weaknesses. I'm possessed by Nyx because I have so much darkness in my heart. Naru and Persona used to be my friends when I used to come here." Yuka answered calmly.

"Why do you have so much darkness?" Mikan asked.

"The academy killed your father. The 1 person that I loved. I will never trust anyone again and I'm filled with hatred." Yuka answered coldly. "Are you done with your questions?"

"Yes. I just wanted to know that much." Mikan replied.

"Then we should begin." Yuka said.

Mikan sprouted giant white wings and they covered her as she rose into the air.

**(A/N: It's the same as when Yukito changes to Yue or when Keroberos changes to his big form in Cardcaptor Sakura.)**

The same happened to Yuka except that her wings were black.

When Mikan's wings opened, Mikan was there but she looked different. She had longer brown hair that reached the middle of her thighs that blew beautifully in the wind. She wore a gold-colored dress that went past her feet and the sleeves went past her hands and hanged down longer than the dress but her hands were still visible. She was wore gold lace up sandals. In 1 hand was a staff with a sun on the end. She was also wearing a gold tiara and in the middle had a sun sticking out. She was glowing a soft warm light. Mikan looked like an angel and a goddess combined.

When Yuka's wings opened, Yuka was there but she looked different too. She had longer brown hair that was a bit longer than Mikan's hair and it blew in the wind. She wore a black dress that went past her feet and there were no sleeves. She wore black lace up sandals similar to Mikan's. In 1 hand was a staff with a crescent moon on the end. She was also wearing a tiara that that had a crescent moon in the center. She had a cold evil aura. Yuka looked like a devil and a goddess combined.

**(A/N: I you can't imagine it I'll just tell you that they look REALLY pretty! I've been waiting for SO long so that I can describe there outfits! Yuka had short hair before she did the transform thingy but not as short as Hotaru's.)**

"What happened?" Mikan asked Hemera.

"This is my form but you are still in control because I'm too weak to stay in control." Hemera replied.

"And the fight begins." Yuka grins evilly.

Yuka makes a large ball of darkness with her staff. Mikan did the same. They threw them at each other but they both dodged it.

"Not bad but can you dodge this?" Yuka pointed her staff and a wave of electricity full of darkness shot at Mikan.

Mikan got hit and was hurt badly.

"I won't give up for something like this!" Mikan glowed with a light and then she was healed.

"So if I can't hurt you from the outside then I'll hurt you from the inside!" Yuka shot a ball of darkness at Ruka.

It hit Ruka and he collapsed.

"RUKA-PYON!!!" Mikan flew over to Ruka.

Mikan kneeled by Ruka crying. Ruka was unconscious.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Mikan shot a huge ball of light at Yuka but Yuka dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" Yuka shot another ball of darkness at Hotaru.

Hotaru got hit and collapsed.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan ran to Hotaru.

Mikan kneeled down by Hotaru and cried more. Hotaru was unconscious.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Mikan shot another ball of light at Yuka but larger this time.

Yuka dodged it easily.

"I've been nice enough not to kill them but maybe I should. What about your little boyfriend?" Yuka shot another ball of darkness at Natsume but bigger this time.

Mikan jumped in front of Natsume and got hit instead of Natsume. Mikan screamed in pain.

"You will never touch Natsume! I won't let you!" Mikan glared at Yuka with a lot of hatred.

"Is that so? Let's see about that." Yuka disappeared then appeared behind Natsume and shot him with a giant ball of darkness.

Natsume collapsed immediately.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan screamed in horror and kneeled down by him.

Natsume was barely alive.

"Natsume!!! Don't die!!!" Mikan cried harder than ever.

"Sorry Mikan. I can't stay alive any longer." Natsume gave Mikan a quick kiss and died.

**(A/N: NOOOO!!!! NATSUME!!! Don't worry! It's not the end yet!!!)**

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed and cried so harder than anyone before.

"How does it feel to lose the person most important to you? Painful isn't it?" Yuka grinned evilly.

Mikan was trembling with anger and sadness. She glared up to Yuka with the most hatred possible.

"YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!" Mikan glowed with a bright light. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan glowed so bright that Yuka had to back up. Mikan's glow got brighter and covered the air with a blinding light. Yuka screamed in pain as the light swallowed her. When the light finally faded away, Yuka was gone. There was a cough from behind Mikan. Mikan snapped around and kneeled down to Natsume. Natsume coughed and lifted his head.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan hugged Natsume extremely hard and kissed him billions of times on his cheek. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Did you defeat her?" Natsume asked.

"Yes! I did! She's gone!" Mikan was crying but this time in happiness and relief.

"Good job Mikan-chan! You defeated Yuka and the Goddess of Darkness!" Narumi said happily.

"You did very well Mikan-san!" Persona said.

"Thanks!" Mikan said. "Thanks Hemera for helping so much!"

"Um… Mikan… I didn't do anything. It was all you. I only had enough power to make the 1st light ball." Hemera said.

"WHAT?!?!" Mikan, Natsume, Narumi, and Persona screamed.

"That wasn't the power of light either." Hemera said.

"Then what was it?" Mikan asked.

"The power of love." Hemera replied.

"So that's stronger than light." Mikan said.

"Yup! But lets go! We have to celebrate!" Hemera said happily.

"Okay!" Mikan smiled her famous smile.

Ruka and Hotaru woke up.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!" Mikan hugged them. "I defeated her!"

"Good job Mikan!" Ruka and Hotaru said happily.

"Thanks! Let's celebrate!" Mikan grinned.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed and started walking out of the Northern Woods.

"Nothing can defeat the power of love!" Mikan said happily.

"And nothing ever will." Natsume smiled at Mikan.

**How's that for an ending?! I tried to make the ending nice! There's NO way that I would ever keep Natsume dead! It's finally over! It lasted for 24 chapters! My next fan fiction is going to be a Gakuen Alice 1 too! NatsumexMikan Forever and Ever! Ciao! 3**


	25. Author's Note

**[Sakura Heart[**

**Summary: I find out that I have an alice and get transferred to Alice Academy. I meet the gang and help the obvious pair. Some problems come up and what am I supposed to do? Fix them of course! RxR! NxM! 3**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 12 years now. I'm in here and my name in here is Sakura Tenshi! Translated it means Cherry Blossom Angel! Most of it is my P.O.V. My personality is the same as in here.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Preview:**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up because I heard someone talking to my mom and dad. Someone that I don't know. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I peeked my head around the corner and saw some guy talking to my parents in the living room.

The guy had sorta long blond hair. He was wearing a plain white shirt and plain jeans.

"It's better if we take her to the academy. We can teach her to control that power that she has!" The guy said.

"But then we wouldn't be able to see her till she graduates!" My mom said.

"You can write letters back and forth still." The guy said.

"I guess it's just better if we let her decide." My dad turned to my direction. "There she is now."

I walked slowly to them and sat on the couch opposite of them. I'm usually hyper and loud but when I'm around people that I don't know or don't know well I'm very shy and quiet.

"Who's that?" I asked my mom and dad.

"A teacher at Alice Academy. He said that his name is Narumi." My dad replied.

"What's Alice Academy?" I asked confused.

'What's a teacher doing here? What's so special about Alice Academy? It's just an ordinary academy right?' I thought.

"You know that weird power that you have? The 1 that lets you do stuff with water?" My dad said.

"Ya." I said quietly.

I started thinking that this academy that this teacher is from isn't a normal school.

"This teacher said that the academy can teach you to control it." My dad said.

"Cool!" I said excitedly.

"But the bad thing is that we can't see you till you graduate and we can't leave the academy." My mom said.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"But you can still write letters!" Narumi said. "And you can make lots of friends! There's this 1 group of students that would love to be your friend right away!"

"It's your decision." My dad said.

I thought it over for a minute.

"It's also dangerous to stay here. An organization called the Anti Alice Organization and they look for people that have strong alices like yours." Narumi said.

"What's an alice?" I asked.

"It's a special power like yours. They come in different kinds like fire, animal pheromones, invention, or even to cancel out other alices!" Narumi said.

"So are you saying that I have an alice?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Narumi replied happily.

"That's so cool! And there are other people who have alices?" I asked with my excitement rising.

"Of course!" Narumi replied.

"Do you have an alice too?" I asked Narumi.

"Of course! I have the human pheromone alice!" Narumi replied.

"Uh…" I looked at Narumi nervously.

"So do you wanna come to Alice Academy with me?" Narumi asked.

I thought for a while until I decided.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**That's all I'm going to say! If you wanna read the rest then read my new fan fiction, Sakura Heart! Sakura Heart is still in progress though! There is NOT going to be a sequel of Spell-Casting Mikan! The point of it has been fulfilled so there is no reason to continue it.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Special Thanks:**

**Musicangelanime**

**-aNimEdArkU-**

**diamondstone812**

**HolyCatty**

**Blacktangerine012**

**ShadowYumii**

**Aleda12**

**Sana-banana**

**Fox-white-moon**

**XXMikanXX**

**Cutestella**

**PinkEverlasting-Continue translating GA manga please!**

**xXangelicprincessXx**

**SailorDayDreamer-Sorry. I know that you want a sequel but I'm not going to make 1.**

**Dark Mican**

**Zabinigirl77**

**Anime Addicted018**

**The Fair Maiden**

**Clariecandy**

**Fantisylover**

**Anime-hime12**

**Leinani-1 of my Japanese friends. Helped with some grammar check and ideas.**

**Nina-Another 1 of my Japanese friends. Support all the way!**


End file.
